Adivinación
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque Draco tenía un don, y ese era la adivinación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

 **ADIVINACIÓN**

 **Libro 1: La piedra filosofal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **El niño que lo visualizó.**

Todos los Malfoy tenían un don y el de Draco era la adivinación.

Cada una de las personas pertenecientes a su larga línea familiar, sin falta, habían poseído uno de ellos. No importaba su capacidad mágica, personalidad o fuerza física; a cada quien se le entregaba, desde la gestación, ese algo extra al que podían recurrir sin varita si ésta llegase a faltar.

Se decía que el origen de éstos se remontaba desde uno de los primeros familiares, el cual había sido bendecido entre todos los magos, con el don de manipular la magia de un cuerpo. La explicación usual decía que éste había encontrado la fuente original de la magia y, como obsequio, ésta le había dado una habilidad extra a él y a sus descendientes, que perdurara su dinastía por la eternidad; pero no decía nada más. No decía cuál era, cómo era, dónde lo hizo o por qué. Si éstos podían perderse algún día… En la opinión personal de Lucius, esa historia tenía muchos huecos por llenar y era probable que alguien la hubiese inventado de la nada o fuese totalmente distinta a la realidad. Quizá ese Malfoy la había robado de la fuente o quizá algo salió de forma inesperada con un hechizo o poción y cambió algo en ellos, pero él nunca lo sabría, y era probable que tampoco Draco.

Lucius conocía cada uno de los dones como la palma de su mano; Armand Malfoy tenía el don de manipular la tierra, de ahí que Malfoy Manor fuese construida con gran parte de la magia familiar basada en los dones. Nicholas Malfoy podía sanar con su magia, Catalina Malfoy comprendía cualquier idioma, Lucius Malfoy I podía generar electricidad con su cuerpo, Amanda Malfoy era veloz, Brutus Malfoy podía ver todo lo que hiciste anteriormente con solo verte a los ojos, Septimus Malfoy usaba las brisas del aire para escuchar sonidos lejanos a él, su bisabuelo podía cambiar el clima, su abuelo podía paralizar a la gente con solo pensarlo, su padre, Abraxas Malfoy, tenía la telequinesis, y él podía sentir e influir en las emociones de los otros.

Draco, el último de ellos, tenía la adivinación; y Lucius lo sabía porque le había otorgado a su esposa su primera visión mientras ésta estaba embarazada, para salvar su vida. De ahí en adelante, las visiones se le transpasaron a Lucius, quien logró ver a su pequeño un poco mayor jugando con los pavo reales, a Narcissa arrodillada en el bosque y rodeada de gente vestida de negro, a Severus hablando con Dumbledore acerca del ingreso de los alumnos a Hogwarts, a Voldemort apareciendo frente a él, y muchas batallas que, desde entonces y gracias a Draco, había librado.

Una parte de Lucius se alegraba de ser él quien recibiera las visiones hasta el nacimiento de su pequeño Dragón, pero ahora, meciendo a su pequeño de meses en brazos, que por fin había dejado de llorar y tenía las mejillas rojas y húmedas por el esfuerzo, Lucius se preguntó si Draco había visto algo escalofriante o solo tenía pesadillas, pues se empeñaba en permanecer en sus brazos y se aterraba fácilmente con las luces verdes.

Quería, de verdad, creer que solo había tenido malos sueños, pero su hijo no debería tener ninguna razón para tenerlos, pues ellos le cuidaban y mimaban diligentemente. Su cuarto tenía luces nocturnas en forma de animales mágicos y estaba conectada directamente a su habitación, por si llegara a pasar algo. Dobby siempre lo rondaba para verificar que no pasara frío o hambre. Además, parecía mucha coincidencia que éstas llegaran precisamente cuando el señor Oscuro decidió atacar a los Potter; extendiéndose por semanas enteras hasta la muerte de ellos. Notando lo agotado que su pequeño bebé rubio estaba, Lucius le acomodó el cabello, le besó la frente y se sentó en la mecedora, empezando a cantar.

 _Duerme pequeño no tengas temor,_

 _papá te va a buscar un ruiseñor._

 _Si su canto no te suena placentero,_

 _papá te comprará un sonajero._

 _Y si el sonajero no suena bien,_

 _papá te mecerá en un vaivén._

 _Y si te cansas del achuchón,_

 _Papá irá rápido a buscar un dragón._

Continuando la suave melodía, Lucius miró a Draco balbucear y empezar a cerrar los ojos. No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que su hijo, de alguna forma, sabía todo lo que Lucius había hecho, y como había logrado mantenerse vivo hasta ahora. Y también, probablemente, era el único aparte del hijo de los Potter, que sabía lo que realmente había pasado con el Lord.

Cuando por fin, Draco cayó al mundo de los sueños, Lucius se acomodó en la mecedora, cerca de la cuna y cerró también los ojos, rogando a Merlín, que ese ser jamás regresara y mucho menos pusiera sus ojos en su pequeño dragón.

 _Duérmete pequeño, no tengas temor,_

 _que papá te canta una nana con amor._

 **.**

 **2**

 **El pequeño heredero de los Malfoy**

Draco se consideraba a sí mismo el niño más feliz del mundo. Sus padres le amaban, le daban todo lo que pidiera, tenía amigos y tenía magia. Él, orgullosamente, sentía que lo tenía todo, y no solo eso, era especial. Tenía algo que los demás no tenían, tenía un don.

La adivinación.

No importa lo que buscara, siempre lo encontraba. Las pruebas que vinieran, él estaba preparado. Bueno, eso no era de todo cierto, porque Draco no podía invocarlas todas a su gana. Pero si se trataban de cosas pequeñas, casi siempre podría salirse con las suyas.

Por supuesto, en realidad no era un gran don, pero al menos no le había pasado como a Alexandre Malfoy II, que hacía que lo miraran todo el tiempo, o Eloise, que hacía que todos la ignoraran. O Elizabeth que hacía crecer las plantas, pero nunca daban lo que ella esperaba. Y, en realidad, no servía en pleno campo de batalla; pero por lo menos él, a diferencia de otros videntes, por más largas que fueran sus visiones podían pasar apenas dos segundos paralizado al verlas y solo se enteraba él, en lugar de recitárselas a otras personas y después no recordar nada. Eso era bueno, pues no se quedaría como idiota mientras estaba en batalla dejando que lo mataran.

Draco solo sabía que era un asco tener visiones y que le revelaran cosas como que una hoja se le caería; y que su don en manos incorrectas era peligroso, demasiado. Pero qué hacerse. Ese era su don. Al menos no sentía la depresión, alegría o locura de los demás como su padre. No lanzaba lejos las cosas cuando estaba enojado, ni se le caían objetos en la cabeza como su abuelo. No paralizaba a su madre cuando la abrazaba como su bisabuelo había hecho con otras personas. Y lo mejor de todo es que no incendiaba sin querer parte de su habitación o de su fortuna.

Así pues, sabiendo que su don no era canjeable, y lo sabía porque ya lo había intentado, Draco se alzó de hombros y siguió corriendo lejos de Dobby, quien le trataba inútilmente de ponerle una ropa más limpia. Porque en realidad no tenía por qué preocuparse, su futuro hasta ahora, se veía tan prometedor como cualquiera.

 **.**

 **3**

 **La carta de Hogwarts**

Lucius sonrió divertido cuando Tracy le entregó la correspondencia y el nombre de su hijo apareció con letras grandes y claras en una de ellas.

 _Señor D. Malfoy_

 _Heredero de los Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

Se puso de pie y caminó tomándose su tiempo hacia su dragón. Cuando le encontró, éste le jalaba las orejas a Dobby, preguntándole si era posible que a él le creciera el cabello hasta las rodillas como en su libro de cuentos, lo tenían los elfos. Dobby trataba inútilmente de explicarle que esa cualidad solo pertenecía a los elfos reales y que a pesar de su parecido en los nombres, no compartían ninguna herencia, por lo que Dobby sería probablemente calvo para siempre.

-Draco-le llamó- deja en paz a ese pobre elfo, por Merlín. Sé, y tú sabes, que él no tiene ni una pizca de elfo real. Tú, elfo inútil, ve a hacer algo, lo que sea. Quiero estar con mi hijo a solas.

Draco infló las mejillas.

-Pero padre…-exclamó con un puchero.

-Además quiero creer que verás esto más interesante que a Dobby.-Rio y Draco casi saltó de la emoción al ver la carta que la pálida mano movía de un lado a otro. Olvidó a Dobby por completo, quien respiró de alivio y se desvaneció, la recibió con entusiasmo y la abrió elegante, pero rápidamente.

Decía así.

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _Estimado señor Malfoy: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall._

 _Subdirectora._

Draco sonrió entusiasmado y abrió la lista de útiles, dispuesto a verla. Pero apenas la desdobló, observó decenas de lechuzas; cada una con una carta rodeando una casa de un barrio muggle, o suponía lo era dado que nadie alrededor usaba túnicas. Entraban por las ventanas, por las chimeneas, se filtraban en el correo, en las puertas y trataban de entrar inútilmente a una muy pequeña habitación de la casa. Su mente enseguida disparó decenas de preguntas, ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Por qué las cartas querrían entrar ahí? ¿Por qué enviaban tantas a la persona dentro y a él solo le enviaban una?

Hizo una mueca y entonces abrió la boca sorprendido cuando un hombre gordo apareció frente a él. Saltó.

-Draco- la voz de su padre cortó la visión y no pudo ver si alguien recibió algunas de ellas, pero si notó que había una mano extendiéndose cerca de una.

-¿Si, Padre?

-¿Estás bien?, pensé que estarías feliz. En cambio, me asustaste. ¿Quieres que solicitemos tu entrada a Dumstrang?

-No, no. Estoy bien. Es que por un momento vi a un hombre feo y gordo-hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Algo importante?- preguntó preocupado de que haya visto algo desagradable en su futura estadía en Hogwarts.

Draco dudó pero finalmente negó.

-No. Solo no la entendí. Vi muchas, muchas cartas de Hogwarts volando dentro de una casa muggle. Bueno, creo que es muggle. Había un cuadro de un niño gordo y feo, pero no se movía. Y era muy pequeña.

-¿Muggle? ¿Por qué habría de importar tanto alguien de una familia muggle como para enviar tantas cartas?

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

Cartas dirigidas a un sótano, que estupidez. Mejor llamaría a Pansy. Debían salir a comprar túnicas nuevas para festejar o comer un helado. Goyle y Crabbe también deberían estar ahí, sería genial. Todos estarían en la misma casa y serían grandes amigos. Genial.

Abrió los útiles escolares.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo llevar mi propia escoba? –preguntó con tono quejumbroso.

-Los de primer año apenas tomaran clases de vuelo- explicó su padre- Creo que es porque apenas van a enseñarles a volar a los nacidos de muggles.

-Pero yo ya sé volar, trajiste a ese tutor francés para eso y dijo que soy muy bueno.

-Bueno, sí. Pero ten un poco de paciencia Draco, además si te la pasaras todo el tiempo en una escoba difícilmente te concentrarías en tus clases.

Draco bufó y siguió observando la lista.

-Ya leí este libro, este también y este. Amm… veamos, una varita, un caldero peltre, un telescopio…oh ¡un caldero! ¡Quiere decir que haremos pociones!

Lucius sonrió.

-Sí, y que Severus tendrá más días que pasar contigo.

-¡Genial!

-No estaría tan feliz, Draco. Severus se pone de un humor terrible rodeado de niños ignorantes.

-Pero él me ama, ¿no es cierto? No me importa que los maltrate. Mientras a mí me trate bien.

-De acuerdo-suspiró Lucius- pero no esperes lo mismo de otros maestros, por ejemplo Minerva McGonagall, probablemente te trate fríamente.

-¿Por qué?

El mayor rodó los ojos.

-Por su estúpido y cerrado espíritu moralista que le hace desconfiar incluso de los slytherins más pequeños.

Alzando la ceja, Draco olvidó por completo aquella visión, hasta que, días después, la visión regreso otra vez. Alguien había tomado, por fin, una de ellas. No supo quién o porque, pero de alguna forma supuso que debería saberlo. Debía ser muy importante que fuera al colegio, si se tomaban tantas molestias para localizarlo.

-¡Oh! ¿Me compraras una lechuza, cierto?-preguntó para dar por finalizada la conversación.

Su padre sonrió de lado y le sacudió el cabello.

-Por favor, sabes que sí.

 **4.**

 **El callejón Diagon**

Draco tuvo una visión apenas toco su túnica para ir al Callejón Diagon. Se vio a si mismo parado en la tienda de Madam Malkin hablando con alguien y sonriendo. No podía ver muy bien la cara de este, o su físico, pero a él no le importó. Y luego hubo otra.

Iniciaba con él parado en un jardín, había flores. Lirios blancos y narcisos se extendían sencilla pero elegantemente a su alrededor, y había un novio junto a un pequeño altar, esperando. Draco creyó reconocer vagamente que estaban en Malfoy Manor, así que probablemente el rubio había prestado su hogar para esa ceremonia, dado que no había manera de que él fuese el otro novio. Él se iba a casar con una chica linda, rubia y de ojos azules, sangrepura; y luego, tendría su propio heredero para malcriar.

No había forma que fuese de otra manera. Draco sabía que su destino era ser Lord Malfoy, y casarse con alguien a quien brindarle el título de Lady.

La visión se alejó de ese futuro lejano e inició otra nueva. Esta vez, se vio volando junto a alguien, quizá la misma persona porque no podía verle bien el rostro a esta persona tampoco. Pero sabía que era de su edad y estaba riendo. Y podía sentir el cariño que le tenía a quien lo acompañaba. Por default asumió que sus dos visiones se trataban de la misma persona, y su corazón latió emocionado, apurando a su padre para que saliesen de casa.

-Empecemos por Madam Malkin, por favor, mamá. –Suplicó apenas pusieron un pie en el Callejón Diagon-Por favor, quiero ir.

Narcissa suspiró.

-Cariño, por favor. Es nuestra última parada. Debemos comprar los libros, las mascotas…

-Pero yo quiero ir primero a Madam Malkin-se quejó por décimo cuarta vez- ¿Qué tal si ya está ahí? ¿Qué pasará si no me ve y se va?

-Draco, si encontrarás un buen amigo ahí, lo encontrarás cuando llegues…-exclamó Narcissa lo más suave que pudo, sin querer ceder a la manipulación de su hijo. Quería pasar más tiempo con él en su primer viaje pre-Hogwarts, y era totalmente injusto haber sido relevada de la atención de su pequeño Draco por alguien que su hijo aún no conocía.

-Pero yo quiero ver quien es-entristeció Draco y Lucius suspiró, sabiendo desde el principio que no tenían ganada la batalla. Una vez que Draco quería hacer algo que ellos no aprobaban, era difícil no ceder. Y es que él hacía esa adorable cara y abría sus lindos ojos grises…

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, Draco.-Apoyó Lucius y los ojos del más joven se abrieron un poco más, demostrando ahora un pequeño puchero- Hace unos días suplicaste que apartáramos tiempo para venir ambos contigo; y ahora parece que te estorbamos. Mira, porque no vamos por un helado y luego, si te parece, tú puedes quedarte con Madam Malkin, yo puedo comprar los libros y tu madre mirar los demás útiles escolares. Aunque en definitiva tienes que ir a buscar tu varita, para que funcione bien. ¿Qué tal eso? Nosotros somos felices y tú eres feliz.

-Draco es tu primer viaje…-suplicó su madre

Draco hizo un puchero más grande, pero asintió.

-Cuando le conozcas querrás verlo en cada viaje. Este es _nuestro_ viaje sin él. Probablemente después ni siquiera nos harás caso cada vez que le veas.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Lucius, y Draco dudó un momento, pero al final dejo salir una gran sonrisa.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡No saben cuánto los amo!-gritó entusiasmado y jaló las manos de ambos hacia adelante apurándolos a caminar. Sabía que a sus padres no les importaría que rompiera un poco su fría apariencia social; no cuando Draco podría portarse peor por una pataleta.

Narcisa rio.

-Oh, por favor. El día que te digamos no, ese día se te acabará el amor, Dragón. Eres tan convenenciero como tu padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?-se quejó levemente Lucius-No estás juzgándome. Estás juzgando a Draco. Si vas a meterte con él, no deberías usarme a mí como ejemplo.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero los abrazó a la vez.

-Que mentira, más grande-se quejó- Papá lo es más.

-Ya, ya. Vayamos a dejarte con Madam. Antes de que esté de acuerdo con tu madre y tu armes un gran berrinche en público.

Narcissa sonrió suave y asintió, rozando suavemente la mano de Lucius. Draco en seguida le dio la suya.

Una vez que lo dejaron con Madam Malkin y una de sus brujas empezó a medirle el uniforme, Draco se preguntó con impaciencia que pasaría si el otro no aparecía porque Draco había llegado mucho antes, o mucho después.

Cuando los pasos se escucharon, el rubio respiró aliviado al ver a un niño de su misma edad, pálido y delgado acercándose.

-Hola -preguntó tratando de no mostrarse tan nervioso como lo sentía-. ¿También Hogwarts?

-Sí-respondió Harry.

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -dijo analizando todo de esa persona, por alguna razón le parecía conocido.- Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera- Bromeó pero el otro seguía mirándolo raro.

-¿Tú tienes escoba propia? -continuó tratando de que el otro dijera algo, que hablara, pero no parecía hacerlo.

-No -dijo Harry.

\- ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

-No -dijo de nuevo el otro mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?-preguntó curioso, por favor, que dijera Slytherin, por favor.

-No -repitió, y Draco se sintió frustrado de que el otro solo contestara sí o no, ¿cómo serían amigos si el único que hablaba era Draco?

-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí,-intentó proseguir- pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?-intentó ya desesperándose.

-Mmm -fue su respuesta y Draco casi suspiró de la decepción.

-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! -dijo súbitamente, señalando hacia el semi gigante frente a ellos. Se le quedó viendo y frunció los ojos cuando el hombre sonrió y señaló dos helados. Él le parecía conocido. ¿No era el que casi se había sentado sobre él en uno de sus sueños? Se preguntó la razón de su sonrisa y porqué estaba mostrando helados ¿quería secuestrarlos con esas pequeñeces?

-Ése es Hagrid -dijo el otro aparentemente feliz.- Trabaja en Hogwarts.

-Oh, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?-preguntó.

-Es el guardabosques -fue la brusca respuesta.

-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. – Y eso era cierto, su padre había dicho que en una ocasión que lo encontró, apestaba a alcohol.-Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

_Yo creo que es estupendo -dijo el muchacho con frialdad.

-¿Eso crees? -se burló, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo-. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Están muertos -respondió en pocas palabras y Draco se sintió como si hubiese metido al fondo el pie.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no? – preguntó, no tenía idea de cómo decirle a padre si era amigo de un hijo de muggles, probablemente le pasaba un mestizo, pero un hijo de muggles...

-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Draco respiró aliviado.

-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? – preguntó pero antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin interrumpió.

-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.- Le dijo y el otro se bajó del escabel.

-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo -dijo indeciso Draco, pero el otro ni lo miró y salió. Bajó la cabeza tristemente y una visión de su mano estirándose hacia alguien y siendo aceptada, calmó su corazón momentáneamente.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?- escuchó la voz de su madre que venía con una preciosa lechuza Chouette rayée casi blanca.

-No fue tan bien-respondió y admiró su nueva lechuza- No fue para nada bien.

 **5.**

 **Su varita**

Draco agitó la mano, pero por décima vez la varita no hizo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó a su madre con desánimo, y ella miró al anciano esperando una explicación. Éste se rascó la nuca e hizo un sonido pensativo. Eso no le gustó mucho, porque le recordaba a Greg y a Vincent cuando no sabían algo.

-Debería funcionarle, es la medida, la madera, el núcleo adecuado. Juraría que deberías usar fibras de corazón de Dragón con madera de Cedro, Arce quizá -Ollivander suspiró y luego respiró profundo.-Un cliente difícil. Pero no imposible. Tengo una idea, porque no usas un accio y vemos que tal te va.

Draco miró a sus padres, no convencido, y obedeció.

-Accio.

Quince varitas fueron hacia él y cayeron frente. Draco tomó una por una y le funcionaban bien, la mayoría.

-¿Y bien?-sonrió Ollivander.

-No lo sé. Funcionan, pero no se sienten correctas-añadió con una ligera molestia. - Se supone que debería sentirme cómodo al usarla, ¿no es cierto? Pareciera que me estoy poniendo una túnica elegante, pero con tela barata.

-Ya veo- contestó Ollivander y luego examinó las varitas regadas frente a Draco- 25 centímetros todas, con Pelo de Unicornio. ¡Oh, quizá, creo que tengo una que podría funcionar! –casi gritó-Después de todo, la otra fue vendida hoy también.

Y se fue corriendo tras la tienda.

Lucius alzó la ceja y miró a Narcissa.

-Quizá deberíamos intentarlo en otra tienda. En Francia hay un fabricante no tan viejo como Ollivander, pero he escuchado cosas buenas de él. Quizá nuevos materiales, se adapten mejor a Draco.

-Oh, tonterías-respondió Narcissa- tú y yo tuvimos aquí nuestra varita y Draco también la tendrá.

-Pero…

-¡La tengo!-gritó Ollivander-usa esta.

Apenas la tocó, Draco sintió el suave cosquilleo. Sonrió sincero.

\- Ahora di accio con algo.

Draco obedeció y apuntó a una cajonera.

-Accio-gritó y la cajonera salió de su lugar con todo y varita.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-No se disculpe. Eso fue excelente-rio Ollivander-jamás creí que le encontraría dueño a esta varita.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó el rubio y el viejo anciano hizo una señal de guardar secreto.

-Bueno, la tuve junto a dos varitas durante años y noté algo distinto en ella. Intenté encontrarle dueño; magos poderosos han tocado esta varita pero jamás fueron escogidos. Simplemente no eran los correctos.

Draco alzó la ceja.

-O ella no era la correcta-sugirió.

-Oh no, señor Malfoy. La varita elige al mago y no al revés. Espino, 25 cm, con Pelo de Unicornio. Las varitas de espino son complejas e intrigantes en su naturaleza, como los dueños con los que funcionan mejor. A las varitas de espino se les da particularmente bien la magia curativa, pero también los maleficios. He observado que la varita de espino se siente cómoda con las naturalezas que están en conflicto, o con un mago o bruja que está pasando por un periodo de agitación. Sin embargo, el espino no es fácil de controlar, y solo se me ocurriría poner una varita de espino entre las manos de un mago o una bruja de comprobado talento, o podría haber peligrosas consecuencias.

El pequeño sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- ¿Puede empaquetármela? -preguntó y empezó a hablar de su madre de lo increíble que era ser escogido por una varita que rechazó a centenares. Lucius le sonrió a su hijo pero luego se acercó al fabricante.

-Pero dijo algo en ella que cambió-susurró.

-Oh bueno, sí. Las varitas con centros de unicornio son las más difíciles de utilizar para las Artes Oscuras pero ésta parece haber congeniado con dos varitas anteriormente. Una de ellas fue usada para grandes maleficios.

-¿Y la otra?

-Bueno, la otra acaba de ser vendida, pero sin duda será usada para cosas grandiosas. Después de todo, su usuario es Harry Potter.

Lucius tragó saliva.

-¿Y a quien pertenecía la otra?-preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta en su interior y temiendo lo que significaba.

-Bueno, es de Ya-sabe-quién.

El Malfoy mayor frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué significa eso para mi hijo?

-Bueno-empezó Ollivander-cuando creé las dos varitas con núcleo de forma de fénix, la varita de su hijo también fue creada, y se sentía terriblemente atraída por las otras. Así que, confiando en lo que la varita de su hijo dice, su hijo estará en medio de los dos usuarios también. Por supuesto, ella también está destinada a grandes cosas, y será propicia a favorecer siempre a ambas. Pero finalmente tendrá que escoger entre una de las dos, ¿no es cierto? Creo que es por eso la madera de espino, tan ambigua como el destino de su hijo.

-No la quiero, devuélvala. –Exclamó con firmeza-El destino de mi hijo no será marcado por la voluntad de dos personas. No la del que no debe ser nombrado. Y mucho menos de la de un niño no preparado para pelear contra Ya-sabe-quien.

Ollivander lo miró suavemente.

-Su hijo, señor Malfoy, será quien ayude a ganar a uno de ellos y también es probable que su lealtad vacile entre el que no debe ser nombrado y Harry Potter, con la misma fuerza que la varita de él se apega a las otras. Una varita distinta puede funcionar, pero no como la que lo eligió. –Ante la cara de Lucius agregó-Conozco lo suficiente a su hijo, señor Malfoy, con solo mirarlo. Él definitivamente hubiera tenido madera de Cedro, carácter fuerte y una lealtad inusual. Él le será sobre todo, leal a ustedes, solo muéstrenle el camino.

No respondió, pero apenas salió a la calle le murmuró a su hijo.

-Intenta ser amigo de Harry Potter, Draco.

-¿Harry Potter?-exclamó entusiasmado el niño.

-Sí, estará en tu curso.

-¿En mi curso? Genial…

No, no lo es. Pensó Lucius, pero se abstuvo de expresarlo.

 **6.**

 **El tren de Hogwarts**

Cuando Draco por fin se subió al tren estaba emocionado. Sus padres miraban al tren con una suave y diminuta sonrisa, pero Draco sabía que lo hacían por imagen; pues momentos antes en la Mansión, su madre parecía no poder soltarlo. Y Lucius le había puesto la mano en el hombro, con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Busquemos un vagón, Draco.- Exclamó Greg- Estoy cansado y tengo hambre, quiero comer.

-Yo igual- se quejó Vincent, y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Ustedes dos siempre tienen hambre.-Se quejó, no obstante los siguió hasta el primer vagón vacío que encontraron. Compraron dulces cuando pasó la señora de las golosinas y el rubio se dispuso a leer cuando Pansy entró en el vagón.

-Draaaaaaaaaaaco.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No lo cantes así, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba dando vueltas por los vagones.

-¿Y para qué?

-Pues para saber si pasaba algo interesante.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces, ¿viste a un chico de lentes con ojos verdes y pelo enmarañado? ¿Flacucho y enano?-describió como si nada.

Pansy alzó las cejas.

-¿Quieres dar caridad? ¿Aquí en el tren?

-No, Merlín, Pansy, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero saber.

-Ya. Pues no, pero ¿oíste lo que dicen?

-No, qué dicen.

-Que Harry Potter está aquí.

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Está aquí? Creí que lo llevarían aparte.

Pansy rio. Greg y Vincent se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Quieres verlo, Draco?-le preguntaron.

-Merlín-exclamó hacia ellos, y luego se volteó hacia su amiga.- Claro que sí, ¿Tú lo has visto? ¿Le tomaste una foto?

-No, no lo he visto.

-Bueno, de todos modos ya nos acabamos los dulces.

-Y tenemos que comprar más.

-Bueno, vayan. Yo cuidaré el vagón-se ofreció Pansy-de todos modos, quiero leer mi nueva revista. Hay dos vestidos que quiero que vean y me digan con cual me vería mejor, si con el rosa o el azul, ¿Qué dicen? Yo en lo personal creo…

Pero cuando Pansy alzó la vista, los tres habían huido. Bufó.

-Hombres.

.

Cuando por fin encontraron el vagón donde decían que estaba, Draco abrió la puerta y encontró al chico pálido y flacucho que buscaba. Lo miró con interés, ¿era posible que él fuera el héroe del mundo mágico? Oh, gracias a Morgana, padre mismo le había dicho que sea amigo de Harry Potter.

-¿Es verdad? –Preguntó- Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

-Sí-respondió Harry mirando con desconfianza a Greg y a Vincent. A Draco no le importó, todos los veían así, especialmente porque junto a Draco, ellos se veían enormes y peligrosos.

\- Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle - dijo con despreocupación-. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. –Una risita le llamó la atención y miró al otro lado. El chico pelirrojo se reía.

-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? –preguntó indignado-No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano para estrechar la de Harry, pero Harry no la aceptó.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias- dijo y con eso destrozó el corazón de Draco al notar que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Había perdido, sobre un Weasley. Una completa humillación. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter -dijo con calma-. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid, y terminarás como ellos.

No sentía lo que dijo, pero estaba enojado.

Harry y su amigo se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro del pelirrojo estaba tan rojo como su pelo, y Draco sintió ganas de burlarse.

-Repite eso.

-Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? -se burló Draco, no había manera de que les ganara, no con Greg y Vincent peleando.

-Si no os vais ahora mismo... -dijo Harry, fríamente.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.

Vincent se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate pero antes de poder tomarlo una sucia y fea rata lo mordió. Retrocedieron por inercia y observaron a su amigo gritar con dolor, hasta que, finalmente, lanzó a la rata lejos. Se fueron no dispuestos a ser mordidos y cuando llegaron al vagón Pansy los miró sorprendida.

-Vincent, ¿Por qué estás sangrando?

-Me mordió una rata.

-Una rata-chilló indignada-¿Hay ratas aquí?

Draco bufó.

-La tenía un sucio Weasley.

Una mueca de asco cruzó la cara de Parkinson.

-¿En su casa están tan llenos de ratas que hasta las transportan en su ropa?

Draco se sentó desanimado en su asiento y con un puchero.

-Trae tu mano, Greg.

El grande obedeció, sabiendo que Draco había sido entrenado por sus padres para mantenerse perfectamente bien. Lo vio caminar a su baúl y sacar una poción. La tomó cuando el rubio se la ofreció y lo miró penoso.

-Lo siento, Draco.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Pansy notando la cara de desánimo del otro.

Los grandotes se miraron entre ellos y mejor callaron. Draco gruñó.

-Potter pasó. Él rechazó mi mano, por un Weasley.

Pansy lo miró comprensiva.

-Oh, querido. –Susurró con suavidad –Olvídalo, Draco. Él jamás hubiera podido ser como nosotros. Él probablemente rechazaría a nuestras familias, por mucho que deseemos lo contrario.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Ya lo sé, pero creí que él podría…Olvídalo soy un estúpido.

Maldito don, se dijo acostándose en el regazo de Pansy para que acariciara su cabello. Y maldito, Harry Potter, algún día se arrepentiría de haber rechazado su mano, Draco se encargaría de ello.

 **7.**

 **El sombrero seleccionador**

Draco suspiró cuando por fin bajaron de los botes y el monstruoso gigante se alejó de ellos. Hogwarts había sido impresionante de ver en el agua, pero de cerca era magnífico.

-Los de primer año, Profesora McGonagall.

Las palabras de su padre, y el nombre, le hicieron dejar de admirar las paredes y enfocar su mirada en la seria mujer.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

No parecía mala persona, pero Draco decidió que debía tener cuidado. Siguió sus pasos a través del suelo de piedra, directo hacía un vestíbulo. Todos parecían nerviosos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Pansy inmediatamente le preguntó si se veía bien. Draco asintió levemente.

-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación.

Pansy tembló.

\- ¿Qué si no soy una slytherin, Draco? ¿Qué si me quedo sola?

-No estarás sola, Pans, y en definitiva serás una Slytherin-exclamó convencido.-Ambos lo seremos.

Ella asintió.

¿Porque lo serían, verdad?

Dio un salto en el aire cuando hubo gritos.

-¿Qué es...? –inició su pregunta, pero paró al darse cuenta que lo que los demás niños veían eran fantasmas.

-¡Alumnos nuevos! -dijo uno de ellos, sonriendo a todos-. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? Espero veros en Hufflepuff. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

Draco se tragó su opinión al respecto.

-En marcha. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

-Ahora formad una hilera -dijo la profesora a los de primer año- y seguidme.

Obedeciendo, Draco se puso tras Pansy y siguió a la multitud hacia el Gran Comedor. Fue un gran placer para él cuando vio con sus propios ojos lo que sus padres, habían dicho. El sombrero seleccionador cantando. Sonrió.

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen -dijo-. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Draco esperó con nerviosismo a que su nombre fuese exclamado y, cuando lo hizo, sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Caminó con toda su voluntad hacia el banquillo y, cuando sus ojos fueron tapados, deseó con fuerza pertenecer a las casa de sus padres _._

-Oh, ¿de verdad quieres ser un Slytherin? Pero si eres un Malfoy. Debo decir que la mente de los Malfoy siempre ha sido tan interesante…-escuchó una voz-Bueno, sí, eres todo uno de ellos, pero también lo harías bien en Ravenclaw.

-¡Qué, no! No, no, no.-Murmuró en sus pensamientos.- No un Ravenclaw, no quiero ser el primero en mi familia en ir en otra casa. Padre va a matarme.

El sombrero rio.

-Oh, pero serías el segundo. La larga línea Black, un día tuvo un gryffindor, y no parecía infeliz por quedarse con ellos.

-Pero yo no solo soy un Black, soy un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy somos Slytherins- se quejó.

-De acuerdo, heredero de los Malfoy. Te pondré donde quieres, pero te advierto que hubieras hecho un gran trabajo en Ravenclaw y todo hubiera sido más fácil para ti.

-¡Slytherin!-exclamó y Draco respiró aliviado. Una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó su cara. Había luchado por ello, por supuesto, pero no lo hacía sentir menos orgulloso. Se dirigió a su mesa, victorioso, y su mirada se dirigió a Pansy que aplaudía alegremente y luego a un chico moreno, que le sonrió y se arrimó dejándole espacio en el banco.

-Blaise Zabini - exclamó el moreno apenas se sentó, presentándose con un tono italiano y extendiéndole su mano.

Después del rechazo anterior, Draco pensó que se volvería a ser rechazado; más si alguien se enteraba de ello. Al menos entre los Slytherins. Sin embargo ahí estaba el chico sonriéndole.

Sin pensarlo tomó su mano y como si fuere destinado, observó sonrisas, travesuras y un compañero de pociones. Admiró llantos, miedos y desolaciones, abrazos, peleas y puños. Toda una historia de vida contada en una milésima de segundos se extendió frente a él, con la suavidad usual que habían traído sus anteriores visiones. Observando los ojos azul oscuro frente a él, Draco se dio cuenta que aquel chico era la persona a su lado en su visión planeando las maldades dirigidas a Potter.

-Draco Malfoy - dijo educadamente estrechándosela y apenas lo tocó, una nueva visión invadió su vista. Estaba en una iglesia toda adornada de tela blanca, y flores. Sus padres, estaban ahí. Estaban los padres de Pansy y otras personas que no conocía, pero le sonreían amablemente. Su mirada se enfocó a la chica vestida de blanco frente a él. Era Pansy, vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, y lucía mayor. Sonreía, y sus mejillas tenían un suave tono rosa. Draco caminó hacia ella y le acomodó el cabello, obteniendo una mirada agradecida. Y entonces escuchó una voz.

-¿Quién es el padrino? -preguntaba el obispo y Draco volteó a verlo entonces. Junto al mago, estaba el moreno sonriéndole mientras le respondía al otro y extendía su mano hacia Pansy.

 _-Mi mejor amigo. Draco Malfoy._

-Entonces, ¿conoces a alguien aquí?- preguntó el italiano mientras veía a los demás y Draco salió de la bruma a su alrededor. Al principio estaba confuso, pero luego recordó donde estaba y sonrió.

-Claro- contestó feliz de que había encontrado a su aparente mejor amigo. Ese pensamiento le hizo meditar sobre los días pasados e hizo una mueca confundido.

¿Le había ofrecido la mano a la persona equivocada?

Pero él había visto claramente que el lugar era Madam Malkin, y en la visión anterior no había visto a Pansy… Ante la mirada fija en él del otro, esperando su respuesta, reaccionó.

\- Oh, sí. Claro. Aquí están los hijos de los mejores amigos de mi padre, te los presentaré. Esos grandotes de ahí son Vincent y Greg, no te dejes engañar por su tamaño. No son muy peligrosos. Y también tengo una amiga, su nombre es Pansy.

Blaise preguntó por cada uno de ellos, y su primera plática comenzó. Estaba tan absorto en ella que no notó la mirada entristecida de unos ojos verdes.

Sin embargo en su mente todavía rondaba la duda.

¿Por qué sus visiones de las dos bodas eran totalmente distintas?

.

La comida pasó sin más novedad, más que la presentación del fantasma de su casa 'El Barón sanguinario', éste se negó a darles más de una segunda mirada. Luego fueron guiados hacia las Mazmorras.

Todo mundo estaba en silencio, mantenían su rostro inexpresivo, hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-Paciencia de Serpientes- mencionó la Prefecta, y apenas cruzaron todos y la puerta se cerró, volteó y les dio una gran sonrisa. Draco la vio de reojo; estaba admirando la ventana, que dejaba ver a los peces y a las criaturas acuáticas a través de él.

-¡Felicidades! Soy la Prefecta Gemma Farley, y estoy encantada de darles la Bienvenida a la Casa de Slytherin. Nuestro emblema es la serpiente, la más sabia de las criaturas, nuestros colores verde y plateado…

Draco grabó cada una de sus palabras en su corazón. Especialmente cuando se vio a sí mismo, en el futuro, repitiéndolas.

 **8.**

 **El profesor de pociones**

Draco suspiró cuando vio que tocaba pociones doble con Gryffindor. No tenía gana alguna de ver a Potter y a Weasley. La única parte buena es que vería a su padrino dar clases. Tomó la carta que su madre le había enviado y la leyó, mientras abría sus chocolates directo de Francia.

-¿Quieren?-ofreció a sus amigos y ellos asintieron y tomaron uno.

-¿Buenas noticias?-preguntó Pansy.

-Algo así, madre fue a Francia de vacaciones. Parece que convenció a padre de que eso le ayudaría a aliviar su tristeza.

Pansy suspiró.

-Yo quiero un esposo como tu padre, es tan atento. Y tendría lindos hijos…

Blaise rio.

-¿Por qué no te casas con Draco? En teoría será como casarte con su padre, ¿cierto?

Pansy analizó al rubio con detalle.

Draco retrocedió.

-Oh no, Pansy. Prometiste no empezar a ser tan… niña.

La morena alzó las cejas.

-¿Cómo? No sé si lo notaste, pero soy una niña- exclamó peligrosamente

-Tú sabes que quiero decir. Prometiste que no nos harías sufrir más de la cuenta. No corazones, no vestidos, no platicas acerca de niños.

Un bufido salió de ella

-Eres un tonto.

Blaise rio nuevamente.

-¿Entonces, cómo creen que nos irá con nuestro Jefe de Casa?

-A Draco no le irá mal-bufó Pansy- probablemente será alabado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el profesor Snape le quiere mucho, claro.

-Tú y él son…

-Es su padrino- aclaró Pansy- y le ha dejado ayudarle a preparar pociones. Él le ama. Draco también está enamorado de él-inició la otra de vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa y Draco supo que se tragaría sus palabras por haber dudado de su feminidad. Se sonrojó.

-Claro que no.

-Oh, en serio. ¿Y la tarjeta que le hiciste pidiéndole matrimonio?-susurró solo para que ellos les escucharan

Draco enrojeció aún más

-¡No sabía qué era el matrimonio!

-No. Claro que no.

-¿En serio?-exclamó divertido Blaise- ¿Y que respondió él?-preguntó curioso.

-Dijo que si-rio Pansy y Draco se levantó de la mesa

-Se hace tarde, y mi padrino se enfadará.

-Vamos. Entonces-exclamó Blaise-no queremos que el futuro Señor Malfoy se ofenda con nosotros.

El slytherin prefirió ignorar las risitas y mirar a otro lado, mientras caminaban al calabozo. Snape comenzó la clase pasando lista, todo iba normal hasta que llegó al nombre de Harry.

-Ah sí. Harry Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad.

Draco y sus amigos no pudieron evitar reír al capturar el tono de desagrado de su padrino, el que indicaba que estaban en problemas.

-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones-comenzó su padrino – Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... –Murmuró y Draco podía sentir la emoción corriendo por sus venas al imaginar todo ello provocado por él-Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Todos guardaron silencio sintiéndose reprimidos. Draco esperaba emocionado.

\- ¡Potter! – Exclamó de pronto su profesor - ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Si no supiera que su padrino odiaba que contestasen quienes no les había preguntado, Draco hubiera respondido entusiasmado. Filtro de Muertos en Vida, gritaba su mente. Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

-No lo sé, Señor-respondió Potter y Draco bufó. Por favor, esa era fácil.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

-Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. – dijo mirando a su alrededor. Draco notó que veía algo, alguien alzaba la mano con demasiado entusiasmo. Estúpida, ladró su mente. Su padrino odiaba a los sabelotodo insistentes.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

El estómago de una cabra, pensó y miró a Potter, que tenía cara de no tener ni idea y a la chica castaña que casi, casi, estaba parada prácticamente. Si la alzaba un poco más estaría de pie, pensó riendo.

-No lo sé, señor.-Murmuró de nuevo Potter, y Draco quería azotarse la cabeza de saber a alguien tan ignorante.

-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?- respondió el mayor y ambos se enfrentaron a un duelo de miradas. Su padrino lo intentó de nuevo- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Es la misma, pensó queriendo tirarle un libro en la cara a Potter, es la misma.

El ruido de la silla arrastrándose y de la chica parándose y dando saltitos quitó parte de la atención hacia Potter.

-No lo sé, – dijo el otro con calma – pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Estás muerto, fue el pensamiento de Draco.

-Siéntate -gritó a la tal Hermione y luego se dirigió al héroe de nuevo-. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. –Regañó con el mensaje de _idiota_ escondido entre sus palabras-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?- gritó y todos apuntaron rápidamente.

-Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Draco sonrió. Y sonrió aún más en las siguientes clases, en las que los pobres Gryffindors no parecían tener ni una pizca de suerte.

 **9**

 **.**

 **Duelo a Medianoche**

 **.**

Clases de vuelo, ¡genial! Fue el primer pensamiento de Draco cuando se hizo notable que les darían por fin una escoba para volar. No estaba muy contento de que compartieran las clases con Potter, de hecho lo tenía de los nervios, pero saber que Blaise estaría ahí hacia las cosas mejores.

-Tranquilo, Draco-mencionó su amiga-. Una vez escapaste de ese helicóptero muggle, ¿qué puede ser volar en un campo de quidditch?

El estómago de Draco tembló.

-Pansy, tú y yo sabemos que sobreviví por suerte, y padre casi me mata ese mismo día.

Pansy rió y Blaise lo miró curioso.

-¿Historia?-preguntó mientras los tres caminaban hacia clases.

-La escoba de Draco enloqueció y paseó entre los muggles. Su padre no estaba muy contento con su maestro de vuelo, pero él insistía que sobrevivir era la mejor forma de aprender a volar. Créeme, Draco aprendió a volar ese día.

-Fue horrible-repitió Draco tapando su rostro. - Aún siento el aire provocado por el aspa rozando mi garganta.

-Maldición.

-Ni que lo digas-exclamó parándose frente a su escoba. – Volar me provocó nauseas por meses. Al menos sé que padre se encargó de que ese idiota dejara de enseñar. Se suponía que era de los mejores, pero parece que estaba renovando su método de enseñanza.

Blaise lo codeó.

-Vienen los gryffindors, será mejor que te compongas.

Apenas se acomodaron, llegó la profesora. Su estatura baja, su pelo canoso y sus ojos amarillos la hacían lucir como un halcón.

-Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? -bramó-. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba y decid «arriba».

-¡ARRIBA! -gritó el rubio y ésta voló a su mano. Sonrió orgulloso. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la hora de montarse.

-Lo está haciendo mal-exclamó la profesora y Draco la miró confundido.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo está haciendo mal.

-Lo he hecho así por años-refutó y la Señora Hooch rodó los ojos.

-Entonces lo ha estado haciendo mal por toda su vida.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Sinceramente,-le exclamó- no creo que porque usted vuele de cierta forma yo tenga que hacerlo.

-Es la forma correcta.

-Y según mi profesor Francés, la que estoy usando es la correcta y con ella me siento cómodo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Como guste-gruñó alejándose.

-Creo que estás en problemas, Draco-susurró Pansy y el rubio hizo un puchero al ver a Potter y a Weasley riéndose de él.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada -dijo la señora Hooch-. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

El uno jamás llegó, Longbottom hizo un gran salto y empezó a volar, tan alto, tan alto, que al final cayó. Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. Bueno, ahí estaba la posición perfecta de vuelo de Hooch.

-¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? -preguntó a sus amigos, pero una chica le gruñó.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? -preguntó Pansy- Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los

gorditos llorones, Parvati.

Draco rió y entonces miró al suelo.

-Miren-dijo agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba-. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La recordadora.

-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy -dijo Harry con calma, y Draco sonrió.

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque...¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?

-¡Tráela aquí! -rugió Harry, pero Draco subió a su escoba y la elevó. -¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!-rió y para su sorpresa, Harry cogió su escoba.

-¡No! -escuchó que la niña rara se quejaba-. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Potter no le hizo caso.

-¡Déjala -gritó- o te bajaré de esa escoba!

-Ah, ¿sí? -se burló Draco, pero se preocupó cuando Potter se lanzó sobre él, logró esquivarlo.

-Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy -exclamó Harry.

Él tenía razón.

-¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! -gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Para su maldita suerte, Potter la alcanzó. Había volado tan genial que incluso Draco no pudo evitar admirar su viaje.

-¡HARRY POTTER!

Draco sintió su corazón pararse cuando la profesora McGonagall hizo su aparición. Blaise le tomó la mano, alejándolo del centro.

-Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...-casi gritó.-¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

-No fue culpa de él, profesora...

-Silencio, Parvati.

-Pero Malfoy…-exclamó Weasley y él tragó saliva, temiendo por su vida.

-Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Draco observó con pesar como era llevado lejos. No estaba feliz por el resultado, probablemente lo expulsarían e iba ser por su culpa. Necesitaba saber qué pasó. En la cena, se acercó a él, acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?

-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» -dijo fríamente Harry y Draco se sintió estúpido por sentirse culpable.

-Nos veremos cuando quieras -gruñó-. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver el rostro del otro y luego sonrió-Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Ron, interviniendo-. Yo soy su segundo ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Draco miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.

-Crabbe -respondió-. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

A medida que se alejaban, pudo ver la cara de preocupación de Vincent.

-¿De verdad pelearán?-preguntó y Draco rio.

–Claro que no, ni Potter es tan estúpido para creer que niños de once años tendremos un duelo ¿Qué vamos a tirarnos? ¿Hechizos levitadores?-se burló. Porque no, ni Potter ni Weasley debían ser tan estúpidos.

Cerca de la medianoche, Draco estaba durmiendo cómodo en su cama caliente. Estaba soñando cuando obtuvo una nueva visión, estaba caminando por las escaleras y entonces se metía en una habitación. Entonces escuchó un gruñido y luego vio a Granger y Weasley a su lado. No era él, era Potter. Estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Un cancerbero.

Y bajo él había algo.

Se despertó de golpe, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que sacar a Potter de ahí. Cuando tomó el pomo la visión cambió, y entonces se vio a él mismo siendo atacado. Soltó el pomo como si le quemara.

-¿Pasa algo?- oyó la voz de Blaise. Estaba leyendo, en su cama. –Es más de medianoche ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Draco, aún congelado, negó.

-No es nada. Creí que había olvidado algo en la biblioteca pero ya recordé donde está.

Blaise no parecía creerle.

-¿No ibas a ir a ese duelo, cierto?

A su pesar, sonrió.

-¿En pijama?-exclamó divertido y regresó a su lecho. Bostezando, se acomodó en su cama nuevamente. Le deseó buenos sueños a Blaise y se durmió. Un pequeño susto no mataba a nadie.

 **10**

 **Halloween**

Las decoraciones de Halloween no eran lo que Draco esperaba, pero eran pasables. Se estaba sirviendo su comida cuando uno de los profesores entró corriendo y jadeaba.

Todos pusieron atención.

-Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo-exclamó el hombre y se desplomó en el suelo.

Draco sintió un escalofrío. Blaise tragó saliva. Vincent y Greg se miraron entre ellos.

Pansy dejó de respirar.

Como si estuvieran todos coordinados, pronto se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

-Prefectos -exclamó-, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Su prefecto masculino se puso de pie y movió a su compañera. Gemma frunció el ceño, pero se puso de pie también.

-¡Seguidme! –ordenó, todos obedecieron.

-Gemma, - le llamó uno de los de primero- ¿En serio vamos a las mazmorras? Ahí está el troll, ¿Por qué rayos nos envía ahí el Director?

-Por estúpido, por ello- gruñó ella de mal humor.

-Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

-Vamos a un lugar que el Profesor Snape nos mostró para casos como estos, los antiguos vestidores de Quidditch. No se habla de ello con otras casas-aclaró.

\- ¿Y qué si alguien se da cuenta que no estamos donde deberíamos?

-Por favor, como si a alguien más que al Profesor Snape le importáramos.

El prefecto slytherin detuvo el paso de la Prefecta y se agachó junto al primer año, el único valiente para preguntar lo que todos los pequeños pensaban.

-Escucha-le dijo poniendo las manos en sus hombros-sabemos lo que hacemos, confía en nosotros. El Barón Sanguinario nos dirá cuando regresar a las Mazmorras-exclamó.

Draco suspiró y tomó la mano de Pansy.

-No te separes de mí- le dijo. - Odiaría perderte.

Ella sonrió, agradecida.

Una hora y media más tarde, cuando Draco estaba quedándose dormido, escuchó a Blaise sacudirle el hombro y decir su nombre.

-Draco, Draco… Es seguro volver a las Mazmorras. Vamos.

\- ¿Alguien lo notó? -preguntó, pero el moreno negó suavemente.

-Es lindo saber lo importante que somos para ellos, ¿cierto? - susurró el italiano. Draco no respondió.

-Les dije que no lo notarían-exclamó Gemma con cierta amargura. Snape los esperaba parado en la entrada.

\- ¿Todos están bien? -preguntó suave.

-Todo bien, Profesor-exclamaron los Prefectos. Draco le sonrió a su padrino cuando le vio dirigir su mirada a él y a Pansy.

-De acuerdo. He llamado a los elfos, espero que les guste.

El rubio no lo entendió hasta que entraron. La Sala Común tenía una gran mesa, como la del Gran Comedor, y estaba llena de comida. Snape se sentó a la cabecera.

Esa noche cenaron en la Sala Común.

Fue la mejor cena del año.

.

 **11**

 **El espejo de Oesed**

Draco estaba de mal humor porque, gracias a él, Potter era parte del equipo de quidditch. No solo por eso, el cabrón de Potter volaba muy bien, y Draco se obligó a sí mismo a no gritar de la emoción cuando atrapó la snitch. Bueno, cuando se tragó la snitch.

-Draco, un knut por tus pensamientos.

La voz de su padrino lo regresó de vuelta al presente y sonrió apenado. Estaban en su despacho, y era casi hora de queda, así que pronto tendría que volver a su habitación.

-¿Odio a Potter?-preguntó con una sonrisa apenada y el maestro de pociones también sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Cómo pude olvidarlo.

-¿Estás mejor padrino?-preguntó mirando al hombre frente a él. Había tenido una racha de mala suerte, desde lastimarse el pie, hasta su túnica incendiándose. A Draco no le sorprendía el mal humor que se cargaba.

-Estaré mejor en unos días. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del espejo que estoy cuidando?

Draco asintió.

-¿Recuerdas dónde está?

Afirmó de nuevo.

-Necesito que lo vigiles unos días, y si alguien lo ve, me digas para que le lance un obliviate.

-Ooooo podrías enseñarme-sonrió Draco.

-¿Para que hagas de las tuyas tan joven? Ni hablar, espera a que estés en tercero.

-Pero padrino…-exclamó con ojos de cachorro.

Severus sonrió y sacudió sus cabellos.

-No, Draco. Ya hablamos de ello. Considérate afortunado de saber muchos maleficios para tu edad.

-¿Al menos puedo reflejarme en él?

-No. Muchos han enloquecido con ese espejo.

-¿Sabes? Es horriblemente aburrido que no me dejes ni siquiera ver el espejo. No veo un beneficio de guardarlo.

-Menos quejas y más productividad, Draco Malfoy. Mejor ve con Pansy y Blaise, a ver si ellos pueden quitarte esa cara de dragón estriñido.

-¡Padrino!-exclamó ofendido pero al oírlo reír, se obligó a calmarse.-Bien-gruñó. –Nos vemos por ahí.

-Draco.

-¿Si?

-Me alegra que no hayas sido tan tonto para ir al encuentro de ese troll.

-Gracias, creo, ¿pero qué idiota se enfrentaría a un troll?-rio.

Su padrino sonrió.

-No tienes ni idea. Alguien con una capacidad de pensamiento muy pequeña y sin sentido de supervivencia.

-Bueno, no creo que fuera un slytherin.

-Y agradezco a Merlín, por ello.

.

La navidad llegó, y trajo consigo cientos de regalos, tantos, que Draco podía crear una nueva cama con todas las cajas de estos que le llegaron.

-¡Draco!-gritó Pansy abriendo la puerta y ninguno de sus amigos se alteró al verla, porque era Pansy, después de todo. Vincent, Greg y Draco estaban acostumbrados. Blaise se tapó con su sabana.

-Pansy-gritó Blaise, al verla entrar- Joder, toca la puerta. Qué bueno que tengo mi pijama.

Ella rodó los ojos y se adentró a la habitación con una chamarra en las manos.

-Ni que estuvieras tan bueno- le replicó-Por favor. He visto mejores.

-Espero que hables de Draco, y no de Vincent y Greg.

-¡Oye!-se quejaron los mencionados. Draco alzó la ceja divertido.

-Mira, esto-exclamó Pansy, ignorando el comentario del italiano, y mostrándole la prenda a Draco. - Es piel de Dragón. Tócala, es maravillosa.

Draco sonrió y tomó la prenda.

-Increíble-exclamó al rozarla con los dedos.

-Lo sé. Es preciosa. Me la regaló mamá. ¿Qué te envió la tuya a ti?

Draco removió los regalos hasta encontrar uno a nombre de su madre. Le retiró el papel y encontró varios pergaminos y tizas.

Sonrió.

-Un kit de dibujo. – Exclamó risueño. Era sencillo y más barato de lo podría acostumbrar, pero era suficiente para varias de sus creaciones. Narcissa insistía en que más adelante podría comprarle un kit profesional de dibujo.- Siéntense. Los voy a dibujar-exclamó a sus amigos y, mirando divertido la confusión de Blaise al ser invadido en su cama, realizó el primer trazo de su dibujo.

-Blaise, quédate quieto.- Se quejó Pansy.

-Tú puedes porque a ti no te aplasta Greg.

 _-Eh, este dibujo es bonito-escuchó la voz de su madre cuando realizaba el cabello de Vincent, y Draco la miró. Tenía un papel en su mano. Era una visión. Draco lo tomó de su baúl y sonrió._

 _-Mi primera navidad con mi mejor amigo. Debía guardarla._

 _Su madre asintió con una breve sonrisa._

.

Esa misma noche, Draco leía el libro de pociones cuando vio que alguien se acercaba al espejo. Le tomó unos segundos para comprender que estaba en una visión y que más que estar frente al espejo, quien estaba era Harry Potter, y lo que veía en el espejo era a dos personas; una mujer de pelo pelirrojo y ojos verdes, y un hombre con lentes sonreían y saludaban.

El rubio tragó saliva cuando vio esa añoranza y tristeza, pero sobretodo ilusión en los ojos verdes; no era tan tonto para no saber que esos eran los padres de Potter y el deseo del corazón del gryffindor, era que estuvieran vivos.

Contrario a sus órdenes, no se atrevió a ir con su padrino ni hacer guardia esa noche.

-Solo esta vez, Potter- dijo en voz baja.

Sin embargo, día tras día permitió que el chico llegase hasta el artefacto mágico para reflejar su deseo. Si alguien le arrebataría a Potter esa ilusión no sería él; porque aunque no pudiesen ser seres reales, no había nada de malo en que un chico como Potter, que se veía como siempre al día siguiente, pudiese aliviar un poco su soledad.

.

 **14**

 **Norberto**

Draco se quedó congelado cuando las palabras de Weasley se escucharon.

-Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...

Hagrid…

El guardabosque.

No quiso, bueno si quiso, pero la curiosidad lo invadió y siguió a Potter y sus amigos ese día. Y joder, había valido la pena; el gigante tenía un dragón, y era precioso. Tenían que verlo Blaise y Pansy.

\- ¿Un dragón? -preguntó Blaise con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Draco llegó todo agitado a la Sala Común, me estás mintiendo.

-No te miento, Blaise. Lo tiene el guardabosque, se lo presumía a Potter.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? Olvídalo, no puedo creer que seguiste a Potter tú solo.

El slytherin se alzó de hombros.

-Oww, ¿crees que cambien de piel? Podríamos hacernos unas preciosas prendas si tomáramos algunos pedazos de su piel.

-¡Pansy, es un bebé!

-Yo solo decía.

-¿Quieren verlo?

Sus amigos dudaron.

-Oh. Por favor, me muero de ganas de dibujarlo.

Pansy suspiró.

-Bien, vayamos a verlo.

-¿En serio van a ir? –reclamó el italiano-No sé, ¿no se les ocurre que estaríamos en problemas?

Draco lo miró con ojos grandes, Pansy juntó las manos.

-Blaise, únete.

-Por favor, Blaise.

-Iremos en alguna hora libre en el que el gigante este dando otra clase. Ya sé, mientras entrena gryffindors, así ellos estarán ocupados-exclamó Draco convencido. – Prometo deberte una, ¡tres!

-No lo sé.

-Vamos.

Y así lograron escabullirse entre los tres. La cabaña era un asco y olía a alcohol y Draco pudo haber hecho comentarios toscos como los de Pansy acerca de la falta de aseo, o muecas por el olor como Blaise; pero estaba tan admirado por el dragón que no le hizo caso.

-Joder-exclamó Blaise viendo a la criatura sacar humo por la nariz. - ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Creo que es recién nacido.

-No lo creo, esta gigante.

Pansy quiso tocarlo, éste la quiso morder.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Pansy!

-Vamos Draco, dibújalo rápido- exclamó -antes de que nos coma.

Draco hizo un bosquejo, lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de una hora, escuchó pasos.

-Joder, vienen Potter y compañía. Y el gigante.

El slytherin gimió.

-No, no he terminado.

-Mañana traeremos una cámara y le tomarás todas las fotos que quieras-exclamó su amiga tomándole la manga. - Vámonos.

-Pero…

-Vamos Draco.

-No podemos salir por la puerta. Nos verán.

-¿Por dónde entonces?

-La ventana.

\- ¿Qué? Traigo falda.

-No te veremos nada. Vámonos.

-Pero…

Blaise la alzó y la obligó a salir. Salió de segundo.

\- ¡Draco!-exclamó al verle tomar esos preciados segundos para seguir dibujando. Malfoy lloriqueo, pero salió.

-Joder-exclamaron mientras se alejaban discretamente de la cabaña.

-No vamos a volver a ir así. - Exclamó Blaise.

-Pero me prometieron fotos.

-Bien-solo una vez más-exclamó el italiano y Draco sonrió. Tuvieron cuatro sesiones más y no hubo ninguna foto.

.

Draco sabía que no debía, pero quiso ver por última vez al dragón. No había logrado convencer a Pansy o a Blaise de venir con él, por lo que estaba solo. Solo a merced de Peeves, quien lo había llevado directo a McGonagall.

-¡Castigo! -gritaba ésta mientras le jalaba la oreja-. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!-exclamó. Quizá si atrapaban a Potter, se enfocarían en él.

-¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!

Draco suspiró y guardó silencio el resto del camino a las Mazmorras.

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta de su habitación, y le dirigió una mirada severa, tragó.

-¿Qué pasa Minerva?

-Tu alumno Severus, vagando por la noche y diciendo que Harry Potter tiene un dragón.

Un suspiro. Una severa mirada.

-De acuerdo. Me encargaré.

A penas la profesora desapareció, Severus se dio la vuelta y se adentró en las paredes.

-Pasa-dijo. Draco se quedó parado.

-Draco Malfoy. He dicho que pases.

Como si tuviese un imperio atravesándolo, Draco pasó y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios, Draco?

-Yo…

-¡Paseando en la madrugada, persiguiendo a Potter! Como una novia celosa que busca encontrar a su novio engañándola.

-Yo no…

-Y ahora McGonagall exige un castigo. ¡Un castigo!, Rara vez un slytherin es castigado y mucho menos por razones pequeñas. Es por eso que ganamos la Copa de las Casas.

-No quería…

-¡No quiero escucharlo! Te retirarás a tu habitación y esperarás tu castigo, y no quiero más problemas al respecto, Draco. De ahora en adelante, todos los días, te quedarás en tu habitación después del toque de queda, irás a clases y obedecerás a tus maestros. Hablaré con tu padre.

-Solo quería ver a ese dragón, por última vez.

-No puedo creer que intentes mentirme.

-No te miento, Pansy y Blaise también lo han visto.

-¿Cómo?

-El gigante lo tenía, yo solo quería dibujarlo. Fuimos varias veces a su casa.

Snape suspiró.

-No te voy a favorecer solo por ser mi ahijado, Draco. Ve a la Sala Común y espera tu castigo.

-¿Estás decepcionado?

Suspirando, su padrino asintió.

-Debiste decirme.

-Ibas a hacer que se lo llevaran.

Con un bufido, Snape asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí, es un dragón. Un dragón junto a cientos de alumnos que podría comerse.

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Retírate, Draco. Te avisaré tu castigo mañana. Merlín, Draco ¿qué estabas pensando?

.

15

 **El bosque prohibido.**

Draco suspiró cuando vio a Potter y compañía acercarse. Hacía segundos, se había despedido de Pansy deseándole buena suerte, pero hubiera agradecido que estuviera a su lado. Al menos, no estaría en esa gran desventaja numérica.

-Seguidme -dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera-. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? -dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón-. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.

Rodó los ojos al ver a Longbottom jadear.

-¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez. - Se escuchó el grito del gigante y se detuvo. No, no con él.

-Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no?-escuchó que le decían a Potter- Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.

-¿El bosque? Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.

Draco casi quiso golpear a Longbottom por temblar. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? -dijo Filch, con voz radiante-. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

-Menos mal -dijo-. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?

-Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid -dijo con frialdad Filch-. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.

-Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? -dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch-. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.

-Volveré al amanecer -dijo Filch- para recoger lo que quede de ellos - añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

-No iré a ese bosque -dijo con miedo.

-Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts -dijo Hagrid con severidad- . Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.

-Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

-Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts -gruñó Hagrid-. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!

No se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada. Ser expulsado sería indignante para su padre. Una vergüenza.

-Bien, entonces -dijo Hagrid-. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.

Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

-Mirad allí ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

-¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? –preguntó él.

-No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

-Yo quiero ir con Fang -respondió Draco.

-Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde –respondió el gigante.- Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Potter, Granger y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Longbottom, Fang y él se dirigieron a la derecha.

Anduvieron en silencio por el camino, ambos nerviosos. El perro olfateaba por aquí y por allá, pero no había pistas del unicornio.

De reojo, Draco miró al gryffindor a su lado. Parecía a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones.

-Eh Longbottom, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó luego de un rato, cuando se aburría.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el moreno mirando con miedo hacia un lado y Draco se acercó silenciosamente hasta él. Cuando estuvo seguro que el moreno temblaba le tocó la espalda.

-Boo.

Neville gritó y soltó las chispas rojas.

Draco rio.

-¡No fue gracioso!- se quejó el otro, pero Draco no podía dejar de reírse.

-Oh, por favor. Claro que lo es. Casi te haces en los pantalones.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el gigante llegando de pronto.

-¡Malfoy me asustó!-Se quejó el gryffindor y el gigante lo miró de mala gana y luego suspiró.

-Vamos, reunámonos con los otros.

Apenas vio a los gryffindors, su amigo se puso a lloriquear. Draco no les hizo caso, tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento -añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry- pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.

Draco rodó los ojos. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.

Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Draco casi podía ver el dolor de esa criatura.

-Mira... -escuchó cuando Potter tocó su brazo.

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.

Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Su hermoso pelaje reposaba en la tierra y entristecía el lugar, Draco sintió esa atracción de ir hacia él y tocarlo. Un sonido lo hizo voltear. De entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Se paralizó al ver a la forma encapuchada llegar hasta el unicornio, bajar la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzar a beber su sangre.

 _Fue como si su corazón se detuviera. Él sabía que esa cosa se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma para sobrevivir._

 _La figura se puso de pie y lo miró y Draco casi, casi, pudo jurar que esos eran ojos humanos. Y él los había visto antes._

 _-El menor de los Malfoy- susurró la criatura mientras se acercaba a él. Una serpiente susurró algo y escuchó una risa- Así que puedes ver el futuro con tus preciosos ojos grises. Interesante don, una sangre mágica poderosa que atrae hacía él la magia y le permite ver el futuro. Quizá debería robártelo.-Draco jadeó sin comprender del todo aquello, pero lo comprendió cuando un dolor lo atravesó y miró a su propio estómago, donde una daga le perforaba. Iba a tomar su sangre también. Iba a apoderarse de su legado._

Jadeó, temeroso, ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Potter, debemos irnos-susurró pero el otro no le hizo caso. Quien sí le escuchó fue la criatura, porque volteó hacia ellos. No pudo evitarlo. Corrió. Supuso que Potter lo seguiría. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro, volteó solo para descubrir que estaba solo.

\- ¿Potter? ¡Potter!- llamó. ¿Dónde estaba el perro idiota? ¡Potter! ¡Potter!-gritó a los alrededores y con miedo caminó por un largo rato. Miró su varita, no quería echar chispas rojas, por si esa cosa le encontraba, pero si quería encontrar a Potter necesitaría ayuda.

-¡Potter!

-Tu amigo está bien.

Draco saltó con la voz.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó sin importarle el hecho de que llamara a Potter su amigo. Una figura mitad humana y mitad caballo salió de la sombra y se acercó a él. Era un centauro.

-Draco Malfoy, aquel que con sus ojos ve los secretos que anuncian las estrellas.

No lo entendió.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Potter?

-Potter enfrentó parte de su destino y vivió de nuevo. Tú por el contrario, vi lo que pasó Draco Malfoy. Vi que huiste de un futuro prácticamente escrito. La serpiente, ella sabía tu secreto.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-No lo sé.

-¿Se lo dijo?-preguntó, el centauro no necesitó preguntar a quién.

-No, él no la escuchó porque Harry Potter lo distrajo lo suficiente. Tu compañero ya está con Hagrid, tú deberías volver también.

-Esa cosa sigue por ahí.

-No, se ha retirado. Sobre la serpiente, Firenze la ha matado. Tú secreto se extenderá por un largo tiempo, por el momento. Las estrellas y tú decidirán cuando dejará de serlo.

-¿Por qué la mató?

-Él cree que tu futuro y el de Harry Potter, se vería afectado por ella y no debe ser así. No entiende que lo que deba ser, será; y no debe intervenir. Sígueme.

-¿Nuestro futuro? – Preguntó más tranquilo.- ¿cómo le afectaría a Potter que muriera?

El centauro suspiró.

-No me es lícito contarte lo que las estrellas aún no te dicen.

-¿Cómo?

-Hemos llegado, Draco Malfoy. Regresa a casa- exclamó dejándolo en la salida del Bosque.

Draco miró un rato más al bosque. Él había visto esos ojos, no le cabía duda. Solo que no recordaba de dónde.

-Draco.-exclamó Severus-¿dónde has estado?

\- Cumplía mi castigo.

-Te separaste del resto.

El rubio lo miró por instantes antes de negar.

-Me separé de Potter-exclamó perdido-pero el centauro dijo que ya estaba con Hagrid. Granger y Longbottom ya estaban también con él.

-¿Y no ha venido a buscarte?

Draco negó.

-Ven, vayamos a la Sala Común. Tendré unas palabras con ese horrible guardabosque.

-Padrino,-interrumpió su enojado parloteo-esa cosa en el bosque. Esa cosa estaba viva, y me quería.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El asesino de unicornios. Él iba a matarme. Quería mi don.

Severus tembló.

-No te acerques jamás a ese bosque de nuevo.- Exclamó tomando su mano. Draco sabía que él sabía que era esa cosa, pero no dijo nada y le siguió. – Draco, hablaremos con tu padre de ello.

.

 **16**

 **La Copa de las Casas**

El resto del año, Draco se la pasó estudiando para los exámenes y en su Sala Común. Eso le dio una gran ventaja al momento de aprobar sus exámentes y les regaló tranquilidad a sus padres y su padrino.

Pero a él no, porque no podía dormir bien. Al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver a ese monstruo bañado de sangre.

Su sangre.

Y si no soñaba eso, soñaba con arpas tocándose solas, música y suaves ronquidos de un animal. Un ajedrez gigante, pociones...

Cuando vio por quinta vez el ajedrez, abrió los ojos y observó a Greg y Vicent platicando sobre comida, supo que se había quedado dormido.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, Draco-mencionó Blaise al mirarlo.

-Mmmm.

-Tu padrino te estaba buscando. Cuando te vio dormido, suspiró aliviado y dijo que no salieras de la Sala Común.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ni idea, pero Potter está en el hospital. Creo que quería asegurarse de que no estuvieras siguiendo a Potter, y estuvieras a salvo.

-Ya veo.

Durante los días siguientes, Draco ignoró a Potter. Sentía que se lo debía, luego de abandonarlo en el bosque.

El último día de Clases, bajaron al Gran Comedor. Todos estaban contentos, porque sabían que habían ganado la Copa de las Casas y el decorado lo demostraba. Excepto que no lo hicieron, porque a pesar de tener más puntos, Dumbledore le dio a Gryffindor premios que ningún año antes, había considerado.

Su decepción fue notable, y también la de los demás slytherins. Especialmente cuando la decoración cambió.

-Eso es trampa ¿sabes?- se quejó Blaise. - Debería haberles quitado puntos por desobedecerlo prácticamente. No regalárselos. Si hubiéramos sido nosotros nos hubiera expulsado. Decirnos que ayudaron a Hogwarts, darle la Copa de las Casas por enfrentar una llama, ser valiente y ganar un juego de ajedrez que jamás nos permitieron a los demás jugar, y no darnos información al respecto, no es justo.

-¿Has visto como ha dicho?, Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin.-Se burló Pansy-Como si nuestro esfuerzo no importara. Tardamos años estudiando, cumplimos las normas y por cada cosa bien hecha nos daba de 5 a 10 puntos, 20 si somos muy buenos. Y entonces él va y le regala 50 puntos a cada uno por cosas que hicieron sin considerar a los demás. El chico que se enfrentó a sus amigos, el mejor jugador de ajedrez. Yo también lo sería si fuera la única evaluada. Obtuvimos los mejores promedios, ¿pero a él le importó o nos dio puntos por ello? Le importó nuestros triunfos. No, se las pasó por el culo. Él sabe que podríamos ganarles a los Gryffindors en cualquier cosa, pero no nos dejará demostrarlo, porque no somos Harry Potter y sus amigos.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo. No tocó su comida, no tenía ganas. Ningún slytherin lo hizo.

Como siempre, a nadie le importó.

.

Draco miró con decepción sus notas.

-¿Cómo te fue, Draco?-preguntaron sus amigos al notar su cara, y el rubio suspiró.

-Pude tener un puntaje perfecto, pero McGonagall no me la dio. Cuando pregunté, dijo que había cometido un ligero fallo.

Blaise le dio un empujoncito.

-Hey ánimo, siempre podrás ganarle a Granger el siguiente año.

El rubio suspiró.

-Sí, supongo.

-Oh, Draco. No te entristezcas. Al menos lograste que Greg y Vincent pasaran. Estoy segura que si no hubieras pasado tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Potter o enseñándoles a ellos dos, habrías ganado.

-Por otro lado, no eres un come libros como ella. Eso debería hacerte sentir mejor.

Contra su pesar, Draco sonrió.

Cuando bajaron del tren los padres de Draco platicaban con los de Pansy. Blaise buscaba a su madre con la mirada.

-Los veré el siguiente año-exclamó- O en las vacaciones, si convenzo a mi madre.

-Adios, Blaise-exclamó Pansy. Draco sacudió la mano en despedida.

Estaba mirando a Blaise desaparecer entre las personas cuando sus ojos toparon con Theodore Nott. Nunca había hablado con él, así que cuando fue saludado con la misma fría cortesía no le importó. Se dio la vuelta para caminar junto a Pansy.

 _-Te odio- escuchó la voz proviniendo de él mismo mientras veía a Theodore Nott frente a él. Draco podía ver que estaban en el Castillo. Una visión._

 _El slytherin sonrió de lado y él frunció la ceja cuando el otro se acercó._

 _-Quizá se deba a que tengo los ojos verdes como Potter._

 _Draco sonrió sarcásticamente._

 _-Si quizá se deba a eso. Ahora quítate de mi camino, no pretendo verte toda la noche._

 _-En realidad- dijo el otro cuando Draco pasó a su lado- quizá te interese saber algo._

 _-¿Que podrías decirme que me interese y que nadie más pueda hacerlo?_

 _-¿Qué tal si te digo que sé sobre tu don?_

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe y miró al chico que se marchaba por sí solo. Su mirada también notó a Potter a lo lejos. Continuó su camino.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre!-saludó cuando llegó con ellos y fue recibido con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes que contarme todo lo que hiciste, Draco-canturreó su madre con un elegante abrazo y Draco asintió. Su padre fue más recatado.

-Draco, he oído de ciertas aventuras y travesuras.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Draco asintió.

-Volvamos a casa y hablemos de ello. Y critiquemos un rato al viejo Director por su última ocurrencia.

-¡Claro! Adiós, Pansy. –Exclamó antes de marcharse con sus padres- Te veré pronto.

-Nos vemos en una semana-exclamó ella sonriendo.

Si, lo mejor de las vacaciones es que podría seguir viendo a sus amigos y, sobre todo, levantarse tarde. Se despidió de Vincent y Greg con una sonrisa disimulada, y regresó a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ADIVINACIÓN**

 **Libro 2: La Cámara Secreta**

.

.

.

 **1**

 **Dobby**

Las vacaciones no tenían mucho que contar. Draco había ido de compras, estudiado los negocios familiares con su padre, tomado el té con su madre, visitado a sus amigos y viajado a Francia. Nada fuera de lo usual a su vida antes de Hogwarts, ni siquiera una visión.

Pero esa mañana las cosas cambiaron cuando, de repente, se vio parado frente a una enorme serpiente. Esta no lo había notado, pues estaba enrollada en una esquina de un lugar húmedo y sucio. Dejaba salir ligeros sonidos, que al rubio le ponía de los nervios cada uno, pero por lo demás dormía tranquila.

Se acercó despacio hacia él, y estaba a punto de tocarle, cuando se escucharon unos sonidos similares y la criatura se removió. Retrocediendo, Draco miró hacia dónde venían esos sonidos. Eran escalofriantes, pero, movido por la curiosidad, caminó hacia la fuente de ellos.

Había una persona parada.

Draco no podía reconocerla porque casi todo estaba oscuro, pero dada la estatura y complejidad de su sombra, además del largo de su cabello, juraba que era una chica joven, casi de su edad. Ella se acercó y la criatura arremetió contra ella, pero cuando estaba a centímetros se detuvo. No supo por qué. Luego ella, pues la voz era sin duda la de una niña, dijo algo y la serpiente respondió a los sonidos, empezando a arrastrarse a la salida.

El rubio la miró alejarse, excepto que, por un momento, se detuvo y se volteó; y Oh Merlín, el slytherin casi podía jurar que esa cosa sabía que algo más estaba ahí con ellos. Se quedó paralizado al verle regresar hacia él; por inercia cerró los ojos, pero sus oídos le permitían escuchar cada centímetro que la bestia se arrastraba en su dirección. Tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero justo cuando iba a arremeter contra él, la serpiente se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

Tenía ojos rojos como la sangre. Se arrastró alrededor de él y siseó. Draco escuchó sus palabras, tan claras como si las hubiese escuchado en el idioma inglés.

 _Sangre pura._

Despertó.

-Draco, Merlín ¡Draco!

Sintiendo que alguien lo agitaba, Draco abrió los ojos y miró a su padre, quien lo agitaba con fuerza. Posiblemente llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que reaccionara, pues su cara se veía realmente angustiada. Con algo de esfuerzo intentó sentarse, pero, tras fallar, su madre ayudó a tomar asiento en el colchón.

-Draco, cariño, ¿qué pasa? Tu padre dijo que estabas en pánico, venimos y te encontramos durmiendo, pero no podíamos despertarte.

-Tuve una visión de una serpiente gigante.

\- ¿Una serpiente gigante?

-Sus ojos eran rojos, -contó-estaba obedeciendo a alguien. Me miró y creí que iba a matarme, pero se detuvo al verme. Siseó que era un sangre pura.

\- ¿Y le entendiste?

-Si, ¿por qué?

Sus padres palidecieron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Draco, si entendiste a la serpiente quiere decir que hablas, o al menos entiendes, el pársel. La lengua de las serpientes.

-Nunca he escuchado a alguien decir que habla pársel.

-No muchos lo saben. Se dice que es hereditaria, los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin la poseen.

-O peligrosos magos oscuros-añadió Narcissa- Me parece que has aprendido sobre Herpo.

-El griego, amante de las artes oscuras. Nosotros no tenemos sangre griega, ¿o sí? Tampoco somos descendientes de Slytherin, ¿los somos?

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-No es de mi conocimiento que lo seamos. Los Malfoy venimos de Francia, una larga y fina descendencia real. Es poco probable que hayamos tenido contacto con Herpo. Tampoco teníamos una gran relación con las Artes Oscuras hasta mi padre; por otro lado, los Black…-murmuró mirando a su esposa con cuidado.

Narcissa suspiró.

-Sí, la línea Black posee un gran amor a las artes oscuras. No he escuchado que ninguno de nosotros hubiese esa habilidad, pero si bien se dice que es heredada, quizá encontremos algo en la biblioteca familiar.

-Mi padre amaba tener libros relacionados al tema. Busquemos primero en la biblioteca de los Malfoy. La casa Black ha estado abandonada por mucho tiempo y su heredero está indispuesto. Tendríamos que invadirla, no que el dueño o la casa se quejen, pero tengo entendido que ahora está bajo la vigilancia del viejo director.

Narcissa asintió.

-Ven cariño, vayamos a desayunar y luego investigaremos.

Lucius respiró profundo y asintió, apenas había dado un pie adelante para salir de la habitación cuando un elfo apareció y anunció que sus visitantes lo esperaban, antes de partir. Lucius hizo una mueca y tomó la mano de su esposa.

-Será mejor que se queden aquí.

-Lucius, por favor. No nos preocupemos hasta saber qué pasa.

Draco los miró confundido.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo?

-Hablaré contigo más tarde, Draco. Lo prometo. Le pediré a Elza que les traiga unos libros, y a Kimmy que les traiga el desayuno ¿de acuerdo?

Narcissa asintió.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer cariño?

-Algo dulce.

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Acompañaré a tu padre a la biblioteca y luego iré con los elfos para escoger el desayuno, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

Cuando la vio salir, Draco susurró.

-Dobby

-Dobby a su servicio, amo-chilló el elfo.

-¿Quién llegó, Dobby?

El elfo bajó las orejas.

-Elfo Dobby no lo sabe, amo. Pero amo Lucius no está feliz de que estén aquí, Señor. Ama Narcissa tampoco. Dobby cree que el amo debe permanecer en la habitación, sean quien sean son malos. Dobby siente la magia oscura en ellos.

Asintiendo, y sobre todo conociendo las encerronas de Dobby para obligarlo a obedecer, Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el muro que lo rodeaba. La mansión emitía pequeñas vibraciones que nadie fuera de ellos notaría, y estaba tensa. El rubio impulso su magia hacia ella intentando calmarla.

-Amo-insistió el elfo al verlo detenerse.

-Necesito ir a la biblioteca.

-Señor, ama Narcissa fue muy clara en sus órdenes. Amo Draco no está dejando sus habitaciones.

-Bien- gruñó el rubio y se cruzó de brazos. - Ella no va a volver pronto, ¿cierto? O no te hubiera ordenado vigilarme.

-Ama se retrasará un poco. Tump estar preparando lo que ella pidió para usted.

Él lo miró fijamente y asintió.

\- ¿Qué me miras? No me voy a escapar-exclamó cuando el elfo no dejó de verlo.

El elfo casi entrecerró los ojos. Draco abrió la boca indignado.

\- ¿Estás dudando de las palabras de tu amo, Dobby? -preguntó, y Dobby hizo un gesto de disculpa. Aunque claro, no tenía por qué hacerlo, tanto Draco como Dobby sabían que apenas el elfo se descuidara, Draco haría de las suyas.

-No, señor.

Oh, claro que lo hacía.

-Bien, no me iré; pero quiero ver qué está pasando.

Dobby dudó.

\- ¿Dónde están Dobby?

-En la biblioteca, señor.

-Mi madre no dijo que no quería que oyera la conversación, ¿Correcto?

-No, pero ama Narcissa no quiere que usted sepa o escuche; y si amo Lucius se entera, estará muy enojado de que Dobby desobedeció a ama Narcissa.

-Amo Lucius no va a enterarse-prometió.

-Amo Lucius ordenará a Dobby castigarse.

-Amo Draco ordena que si amo Lucius castiga a Dobby, éste no se castigue. Esta vez. -Aclaró- Si su padre se daba cuenta de la trampa que Draco le hacía en ocasiones para que Dobby dejara de torturarse, estarían los dos en problemas.

Temblando, el elfo apareció, y le otorgó a Draco un libro.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

-Dobby no puede mostrarle a amo Draco lo que pasa, pero amo Draco puedo oírlo. Hay un libro abierto en la Biblioteca, señor. Y éste está conectado a él, puede oírse todo.

Draco asintió y sonrió.

-Gracias, Dobby-exclamó sinceramente mientras corría a su cama.

Dobby no parecía muy contento.

-No haga ruido, joven amo. Pasa el sonido también en la dirección contraria.

Él asintió.

-OK

-Dobby debe castigarse, señor. Dobby no debió darle el libro al pequeño amo. Dobby debe plancharse las orejas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¡Sí! Amo Lucius no estará contento. Él ordenará a Dobby cosas horrendas.

-Papá no es tan malo-dudó. - No del todo. Es solo que tú le pones de los nervios, Dobby. Eres demasiado nervioso para papá. Vivir junto a ti es una tortura para él.

\- ¡Dobby hace sufrir al amo Lucius! Dobby, debe castigarse.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Bien, si quieres castigarte, te ordeno ir a comprar chocolates a Francia. Y luego debes escuchar quejarme y quejarme de Potter, por todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Sus padres ya estaban hartos, después de todo.

-Pero…

-Adiós, Dobby-exclamó y cuando el elfo desapareció, se acomodó para escuchar.

Lo abrió.

-No estoy de acuerdo-exclamó Lucius con voz severa-No pretendo ir en contra de las órdenes del Lord, pero ahí está mi hijo, mi heredero, y no pretendo que conviva con ese monstruo. Ustedes tampoco deberían dejar que se acerque a los suyos.

Draco se acercó más al libro.

-No les pasará nada, él prometió que ningún sangre pura saldría lastimado. Los sangre sucia por otro lado…

-No pienso enviar a Draco este año, ya lo he dicho.

-No puedes librarte de esto, Malfoy ¿Qué crees que pensarán los demás cuando noten que tu hijo faltó deliberadamente este año? Sabrán que tú lo sabías.

-Estupideces, quizá solo decidí que me gustaba más Durmstrang. Y lo hace. Ese estúpido director probablemente siempre encuentra la manera de fastidiarme.

-El castigo será peor de lo que te imaginas si lo traicionas, Lucius. Uno de los altos mandos ha desertado, y no ha sobrevivido un día más de su traición. Es por eso que tú tienes el libro ahora.

Se hizo silencio.

-No quiero que Draco se vea involucrado.

-Draco estará bien, tienes mi palabra-interrumpió Severus.

-No puedes cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

-Difícilmente le hará más caso a Draco, o a cualquiera que a Potter.

Se hizo un silencio, pero Draco sabía que su padre estaba mirando a Severus, retándolo a recordar lo que pasó en el bosque.

-Tienes una misión Lucius, debes introducir el diario al castillo en mano de los Weasley. Fallar a tu palabra será tu fin y la de tu familia.

Jadeó.

\- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? -preguntó la voz del hombre que desconocía.

-Nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- ¿Acaso crees que te traería aquí si la información pudiese salir?

-No lo sé, Lucius. Tus lealtades no son tan firmes y todos los saben, incluso el Lord. No eres como tu padre, no eres tan objetivo.

-Amo el poder, es cierto; pero a diferencia de mi padre y Bellatrix, no disfruto viendo a una serpiente devorar gente todos los días. Además, ¿Qué haré? ¿Ir con el anciano? Por favor.

-Bien, te creeré. -Respondió el otro, con un sonido de simpatía. - Me voy, no tengo más que decirte; no le diré al Lord tu vacilación, pero cumple tu palabra. No solo tu hijo está en Hogwarts.

-Te acompaño, Dumbledore debe estarme buscando-exclamó Severus- desde que tuvimos a Quirrel vagando por el castillo y haciendo de las suyas está atento a cada paso que den los maestros.

Los pasos se oyeron, la puerta se cerró.

Se oyó un suspiro.

-Draco, ven aquí y trae ese libro-escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Estaré en unos segundos, padre-respondió con un ligero temblor en la voz.

.

-Pasa-mencionó Lucius cuando vio a Draco, parado, abrazando el libro que Dobby le había entregado. El mayor extendió el brazo, el menor le entregó el libro.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -preguntó, y Draco hizo una mueca mientras lo miraba.

-Lo he descubierto hace unos días mientras estudiaba.

La mirada plateada lo inundó buscando la mentira; probablemente la vio, pero decidió ignorarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, padre?

-Quien no debe ser nombrado ha regresado.

Draco tragó saliva; por supuesto, lo imaginó desde el momento en que los hombres mencionaron al abuelo.

\- ¿Era esa cosa en el bosque?

-Sí, probablemente. Se ha reunido conmigo luego de eso, él no sabe de lo dones, pero desea retomar la lealtad de mi padre.

-Quizá lo está ocultando, quizá lo sabe y está esperando que sean útiles.

\- ¿Tener un adivino y un émpata a la mano, y no usarlo? Me temo que ese tal vez pueda ser el pensamiento de Potter, pero no el del Lord, hijo. Además, tu abuelo estaba loco, pero no era idiota, no se lo diría.

Draco asintió.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Draco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que sí eres un mortífago?

Lucius no pudo evitar su mueca triste.

-Eso ya lo sabías. No pude decir que no. Me asesinaría y vendría por ti y por tu madre. Además, hemos hablado de mi papel en la primera guerra. Te lo dije antes de que entrarás en Hogwarts.

-Pero la ves pasada fuiste imperiado...

-Oh, claro que fui imperiado, por mi padre, pero imperiado al fin y al cabo. Gracias a Merlín, el hombre ya se murió; por desgracia El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no lo hizo.

El menor lo miró, en espera de que continuara.

-Eso quiere decir que debo seguir a su servicio, después de todo, tengo esta marca. Tú lo has oído, si no lo hago nos matará.

Su hijo bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Ese monstruo es la serpiente?

-No lo sé, supongo que sí, ya que la viste; pero tenemos su palabra de que no tocará a los de sangre limpia. Y si tienes razón y la serpiente puede distinguirlos, al menos tú y tu amigos estarán a salvo

\- ¿Y qué hará con los demás?

-Tampoco lo sé, pero si viene del Señor Oscuro, no creo que sea bueno.

Draco suspiró.

\- ¿Y lo va despertar un Weasley?

-Creo que sí. No sé porque escogió a un traidor a la sangre, pero no creo que sea bueno, ni nada que envidiar-respondió el patriarca, y alzó la mirada, para encontrar a Narcissa parada en la puerta. Extendió su mano en una muda invitación y esperó a que ella se sentara para hablar.

-Aún no he decidido que a Weasley le daré el diario, pero podría ser la recién ingresada a Hogwarts-respondió mirando a su esposa. Narcissa le dio una suave sonrisa.

-Ella puede hacerlo, en realidad creo que ella lo hará-afirmó Draco. –La he visto hablar con la serpiente gigante, él no le hace daño.

-La serpiente gigante-repitió su padre.

-Sí, y ella hablaba como la serpiente. O al menos los sonidos venían de ella.

Lucius se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Herpos tenía una serpiente no?

-Sí, la creo y luego, bueno, hizo eso…-terminó Narcissa.

\- ¿Eso?

-Puso una parte de su alma en ella, -aclaró su madre, y luego miró a su esposo- ¿No creerías?-preguntó - Esas cosas son peligrosas, imparables. Y debe estar cerca de ella para controlarla.

-O sí, lo creería. Él está loco, claro que lo haría.

\- ¡No entiendo! -gritó el pequeño.

-Creo que sabemos que está en Hogwarts-mencionó mirando a Draco, esperando que la curiosidad de su hijo, no lo pusiera en la mirada de ese monstruo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Un basilisco, con el alma del Señor Oscuro.

.

Draco cerró los ojos, buscando una adivinación forzada. No había tenido éxito hasta el momento, pero estaba seguro que, si se esforzaba, podría ver como terminaría esa situación. Hasta ahora, lo único que veía era a Potter siendo perseguido por la serpiente, en el mismo lugar húmedo y oscuro que había visto antes. En ese lugar que no podía encontrar en el mapa que su padre tenía de Hogwarts.

Diablos.

-Dobby-llamó.

El elfo apareció de pronto, con una sonrisa.

-Dígame, Amo Draco ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?

-Necesito un favor.

A Dobby se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¿Qué necesita de Dobby? Dobby hará lo que sea para ayudar al gran amo.

Draco lo miró a los ojos. Adoraba a Dobby, pese que a veces lo exasperaba con toda su habladuría y drama. Su padre solo conservaba al elfo porque era fuerte y era el favorito de Draco, pero intentaba tener a Dobby lejos, debido a la ansiedad que le producía el sentir las emociones del elfo.

Era un poco difícil convivir con Dobby, era cierto. Si a Draco se le caía un poco de jugo, Dobby se golpeaba por haberlo permitido. Si tenía la túnica arrugada en un punto, no pararía de azotarse la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que mágicamente ésta se arreglara; porque no, a Dobby no se le ocurría primero, jamás, usar su magia de elfo para arreglarla. Cada cosa diminuta, era una tragedia para el elfo, pero Draco lo valoraba. Él le daba sus dulces favoritos a escondidas de sus padres, lo dejaba perseguirlo por diversión y gritarle si estaba enojado. Cosas que a los demás volvía loco, Dobby sólo las dejaba pasar y le miraba con cariño, incluso si Draco no lo merecía, o jamás se hubiese disculpado.

Cuando metía a Dobby en problemas con su padre, pensaba que era injusto que se le castigase por algo que Draco había hecho; así que intentaba recompensarlo con pequeñas obras. Como cuando le ordenaba dormir en su alcoba, en lugar de ese frío cuartos para elfos, o se sentaba todo el día a leer, para darle un poco de paz.

Por eso no estaba tan seguro de enviarlo a esa misión, porque Dobby probablemente pensaría lo mismo que todos cuando conociera al héroe. Que Potter era mejor que Draco.

-Dobby-inició-tu lealtad, ¿a quién pertenece?

-A la familia Malfoy, señor.

\- ¿Pero eres feliz aquí?

Dobby titubeó.

-Sí, señor.

Mentira. Dobby siempre fue diferente de los otros elfos, él quería a Draco porque lo había cuidado desde recién nacido, pero también quería libertad. Algo que sus padres e incluso Draco, en su egoísmo, se negaba a darle. Se acercó a él y lo miró por segundos. Le abrazó, y

Dobby movió las orejas suavemente, permitiéndose ser abrazado y con los ojos realmente abiertos. No había notado los ojos cristalinos de Draco.

-El amo es un amo muy amable, no todos los elfos son abrazados. -Declaró apenas fue soltado, Draco sonrió. -Gracias, señor-dijo alegremente. -Dobby es feliz con el joven amo…

-Me alegra Dobby. Tengo una orden para ti.

Dobby se inclinó, con completa obediencia.

-Dígame, joven amo.

-Quiero que vayas con Potter y le impidas volver a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Harry Potter? ¿El poderoso y gran Harry Potter?

Draco suspiró. Él era el gran amo, Potter no podía ser... no sé. ¿Sólo Harry Potter? ¿Tenía que ser el gran Harry Potter? Incluso su elfo lo admiraba.

Resopló. Bueno, era su culpa. Antes del primer año, ambos habían pasado horas leyendo y escuchando acerca del niño que vivió, queriendo conocerlo y ser su amigo. Luego del primer año, Draco se había pasado el verano quejándose de él.

-Si el "gran" Harry Potter.

-Oh, claro, señor. Dobby estará encantado de conocer a Harry Potter.

-Si no puedes hacer que no vuelva a Hogwarts, al menos cuídalo y no dejes que haga estupideces.

Dobby asintió.

\- ¿Pero y usted, amo? ¿El amo estará bien? ¿Quién lo atenderá y le llevará dulces? ¿Quién escuchará sus pesadillas?

Draco mordió su labio.

-Estaré bien- dijo con firmeza-hay decenas de elfos que pueden cocinar aquí, y no he tenido pesadillas últimamente ¿verdad? Si él vuelve, el que No debe ser Nombrado le matará. Tienes que evitar que vuelva, ¿me expliqué?

-Sí, señor.

-Y Dobby…

\- ¿Si, amo Draco?

-Prométeme que volverás.

-Dobby lo promete, Señor. Dobby evitará que Harry Potter vuelva a Hogwarts, y regresará. O volverá tan pronto como le sea posible. Dobby hará feliz al amo Draco al cumplir su deseo.

Y desapareció.

Draco hubiera estado satisfecho con esa aclaración. Si no hubiera sido porque justo en ese momento se vio mirando al elfo a los ojos y gritándole.

 _-Lárgate. Fuera de aquí…_

 _-Señorito._

 _-He dicho que te largues. Eres libre de ir con quien y donde te plazca… Eres libre. Mi padre te dejó libre. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lárgate con él...Lárgate con Potter. ¡Fuera!_

Mirando al lugar vacío frente a él, Draco suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Dobby se había ido y no volvería. En el fondo, Draco se preguntó por qué había estado dispuesto a perder a un gran amigo, por alguien a quien no le agradaba.

.

 **2**

 **En Flourish y Blotts**

Draco estaba nervioso, porque sabía que si Dobby había fallado Harry Potter volvería a Hogwarts; lo que significaba que el plan del Lord seguía en pie.

Por supuesto, también sabía, desde que supo que él regresó, que su padre sería nuevamente un mortífago. No que no quisiera que lo rechazaran, pero tampoco quería que tuvieran el mismo destino que los Potter asumieron al rechazar su propuesta.

Vivía con el alma en un hilo. Con sus visiones yendo y viniendo mostrando todos los finales que podría pasar.

Por ello, ver a su padre sosteniendo un diario de hojas blancas, sentado descuidadamente en el sofá de su despacho y con la vista perdida, le dijo a Draco que lo que planeaba hacer ya no podía esperar.

-Padre, madre dice que estamos listos para ir por los útiles escolares y para lo que tú querías hacer.

Lucius asintió.

-Necesito un favor, Draco.

\- ¿Cuál?- preguntó él con un poco de renuencia.

-Como sabes este año entrará Ginny Weasley al colegio- comentó con el ceño fruncido-lo que significa que estará comprando sus útiles escolares. - Necesito meter esto entre sus cosas.

Draco asintió con un nudo en el estómago, pero caminó hacia el diario y lo tomó. Su mente lo llevó hacia el Callejón Diagon, a través de él con destino a Flourish y Blotts. Vio a Arthur Weasley debatir con su padre, y a él aprovechando la oportunidad para meter el libro en el Caldero de la menor. Ella encontraría el libro en blanco e, ilusionada por tener un diario sin comprarlo, empezaría a escribir.

Y entonces ella despertaría a esa cosa.

Y esa cosa ocasionaría daños.

Recordando la bestia de gran tamaño, Draco, por un momento, se negó a entregar el diario. No quería, en serio que no quería dañar a nadie, pero entonces estaba parado frente a su tía Bella, y ella cruciaba a su padre como castigo por fallar.

Tragó saliva y agachó la mirada. Era tan cobarde…Solo tenía que mantener a sus padres a salvo, entonces, ¿por qué le importaban los demás?¿por qué le importaba Potter?

Recibió un abrazo.

-Lo siento, Draco- dijo el mayor acariciando su cabeza- Realmente lo siento.

No deseando que el miedo y el dolor de ver a su padre así lo invadieran, cuando el mayor podía sentirlo; asintió y se apresuró a guardarlo entre sus cosas.

-Vamos-mencionó lo más suave que pudo. -Mamá está esperando.

.

El callejón Knockturn no era peligroso si tenías fama de mortífago o eras hijo de uno. Menos si eras rico y todos esperaban que compraras algo.

Siguió silenciosamente a su padre a través del lugar, y cuando entraron a una tienda examinó con la vista los objetos de los alrededores. Su mirada se posó en un armario negro, entre abierto, y se quedó con la vista en él por un segundo, luego miró un ojo de cristal.

-No toques nada, Draco.

Él asintió.

—Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.

—Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —respondió su padre impaciente. Su madre les esperaba fuera del Callejón, y a su padre no le gustaba hacerla esperar.

Draco dejó salir un sonido disgustado.

\- Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...- exclamó mirando un estante lleno de calaveras. -A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica…

—Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiendole una mirada fulminante, con ese gesto exasperado de que Draco había sobreexplotado su cuota del día de hablar sobre Potter—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!

Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello. Draco lo miró con detalle.

—¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. –El mencionado hizo un cabeceo de reconocimiento- ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable…

—Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo su padre.

—¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del hombre.

—Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó su padre, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y desenrollando el papel sólo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera. Draco rodó los ojos. Claro que sabía que tenía, no necesitaba asomarse para verlo, pero su padre estaba en extremo cuidadoso con él. Perdió el interés en la plática y examinó los objetos.

Uno llamó su interés.

—¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.

—¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminandose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.

—Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente su padre. A Draco no le importó, esa mano podría ser realmente útil para vagar por el castillo sin ser visto.

—No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto…

—Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.

Draco se volteó sorprendido

—No es culpa mía —replicó, había tenido un casi perfecto, ¿eso no era suficiente para su padre?—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos preferidos. Esa Hermione Granger mismo…

—Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —le gruñó Lucius.

—En todas partes pasa lo mismo —interrumpió el hombre, compadeciéndose de él—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.

—No para mí —resopló su padre.

—No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación. Hipócrita.

—En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —resopló su padre—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.

Se pusieron a regatear y Draco decidió que dejaría que su padre sintiera toda su indignación. No había hecho nada malo, es más, le acababa de pedir un favor, ¿a qué venía tanta agresión?

Examinó los demás objetos a la venta y se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos. Se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla…

—De acuerdo ¡Vamos, Draco! -escuchó y Draco recordó de pronto lo enojado que estaba. Asintió con una mueca y salió de la tienda.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas-exclamó su padre siguiéndolo. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que su padre le llamó.

-Draco, lo que dije…

-No importa, estudiaré más duro-masculló sin verlo.

-No quería decirlo, no lo pienso. Yo solo, de repente estuve muy enojado contigo, no lo entiendo. No creo que el señor Borgin te odie.

Parándose un momento, Draco lo miró.

-Dije que estudiaré más duro-se repitió y alzó su vista-Si tenías más quejas de mis notas debiste decírmelo. No gritármelas frente a otros-respondió. Su madre platicaba con los padres de Vincente y Greg, así que caminó rápido hacia ellos.

-Draco-comentó su madre con una suave sonrisa, que se desvaneció al ver el rostro de ambos- ¿todo bien?

-Sí-respondió con fastidio -Todo está bien, está más que perfecto.

-Pero…

-Hey Greg, Vincent-saludó, con la intención de alejarse de sus padres, y no se le pasó la mirada confundida que la rubia mujer le dirigió a Lucius, antes de cambiar a una fría cuando Lucius lo miró con culpa.

-Hola, Draco-saludaron a coro. - Tu madre estaba diciendo que podíamos tomar una cerveza de mantequilla mientras ellos platican.

Draco sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde está Pansy? - preguntó Greg, y Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Ni idea-les respondió, sonrió al ver a Blaise pasar frente a ellos. -Hey Blaise, -le llamó con entusiasmo - ¿Vienes solo?

-Hola, Draco. -Saludó el otro a medida que se acercaba. - Sí, mi madre parece excesivamente ocupada estos días. ¿Has visto nuestros libros? La mayoría parecen escritos por Lockhart no sé qué. No parecen muy profundos en realidad. Recreo con la banshee, Recorrido con los Duendes, Vacaciones con las brujas, Paseos con los hombres lobo…-enumeró leyendo su lista de libros-Más que enseñar, creo que estos libros son novelas baratas.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Sí, bueno. Empecé el de Viajes con los Vampiros una vez. No creo que hubiera algo útil ahí.

\- ¿Y cuánto leíste?

-Tres capítulos.

-Bueno, al menos lo intentaste, yo leí de reojo 'Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos'. Solo llegue a leer dos líneas del primer capítulo. -La mirada azul se enfocó en las personas detrás de él, que lo veían con cautela. - Buenos días-saludó con una suave y elegante voz- Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, es un placer conocerlos.

\- ¿Pariente de Chiara Zabini? -preguntó Lucius cortante y Blaise se tensó, pero asintió.

-Oh, querido-exclamó suavemente Narcissa con amabilidad. -Draco ha hablado cientos de veces de ti. Nos ha contado tanto. Eres igual de apuesto que en sus relatos.

-Por supuesto que hemos escuchado de ti, cuando no habla de Potter-masculló su padre, y su esposa y su hijo lo miraron con reproche.

-Gracias por cuidarlo. Sabemos lo muy difícil que es-continuó la rubia. - Y su carácter no es el más dulce, o el más educado, pero perdonarás que sea así tomando en cuenta el carácter de su padre-rió Narcissa.

\- ¡Madre! -se quejó el rubio.

\- ¡Narcissa!

-Te lo encargo mucho. Draco ha estado tan feliz de tenerte a su lado. Te agradezco que le estés ayudando en la clase de Transformaciones. Estoy esperando el día en que pueda confiar en él para tocar mi vajilla fina sin que la convierta en recipientes muggles.

-Un placer-rió Blaise y asintió mirando a Draco, quien rodó los ojos.

-Probablemente si no pasaran ciertas cosas, estaríamos hablando con tu madre o la madre de Pansy para comprometerlo con alguno- se lamentó Narcissa, quien estaba enterada debido a su hijo a la relación futura entre ambos. - Pensar que hemos perdido dos candidatos en un solo día…

Blaise miró a Draco confundido.

-Con ciertas cosas, usted se refiere a ...

-Estábamos a punto de ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla,- exclamó Draco rápidamente- ¿quieres ir?

-Si no es mucha molestia-exclamó el italiano, sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que no- exclamó el Señor Goyle, palmeando su espalda- Siempre quise conocer al hijo de Chiara. Esa mujer, es tan misteriosa como fugaz.

\- ¿Fugaz?

-Se muda demasiado. - Se quejó la madre de Goyle- Nunca está quieta. Y tiene más es…

-Deberíamos ir al pub.- Exclamó su madre, mirando a la mujer con desaprobación. Le hizo a Draco señal de que caminaran. Draco miró a Blaise, quien ahora portaba una mueca, y le tomó el brazo, caminando cierta distancia para alejarlo de los mayores. - No sabía que te mudaras mucho…-Inició.

-No tienes ni idea.

\- ¿Pero te quedarás en Hogwarts, cierto? -preguntó, tratando de ignorar las voces de los adultos tras él.

-Esa es la idea-admitió Blaise. -Pero todo depende de mi madre. Supongo que habrás escuchado de ella.

Draco negó.

-No lo creo.

Confundido, miró como Blaise se detenía y lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó con sospecha-Todos hablan de ella, creí que tus padres te habrían hablado de ella. Luego de las vacaciones o una semana después de entrar varios dejaron de dirigirme la palabra por eso mismo.

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Ellos no han dicho nada de tu madre. Mamá incluso piensa que debería reunirse a tomar el té con ella y las madres de Pansy, Vincent y Greg, ¿Qué? -preguntó, cuando Blaise sonrió satisfecho y solo lo miró por un largo rato.

-Nada. Entonces, ¿has hablado mucho de Potter estas vacaciones?

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Puedes creer que diez personas me felicitaron por conocerlo en persona?

-No. Oh, ¿te dije que te he traído recuerdos de Italia?

-En serio, ¿qué trajiste?

Blaise rió entre dientes y entró al local, mientras enumeraba todos los regalos que había comprado. Puede que a los demás les irritara escuchar hablar a Draco sobre Potter, pero Blaise encontraba totalmente divertido como, cuando estaba con él o Pansy, el rubio tendía olvidarle por completo si ellos hablaban de algo nuevo. Tal vez se debía a que Draco había querido tener a Potter de mejor amigo y ahora Blaise era su mejor amigo, pero no quería escuchar del héroe. Lograr que Draco, en cambio, se concentrara en él, era una victoria.

Sí, no era el niño que vivió; pero Draco solo necesitaba un amigo real, no una ilusión; y compartir el título de mejor amigo con Pansy no le molestaba.

Para nada.

Aunque estaba alegre de que no estuviera por aquí.

.

Más tarde, pese a que la molestia con su padre aún no se esfumaba, Draco se despidió de Blaise y caminó hacia Flourish y Blotts con el fin de comprar los libros; libros que Blaise ya tenía y decía no querer volver al lugar lleno de personas. Se puso al lado de sus padres, listo para cumplir su misión.

-No olvides que voy comprar los libros de Draco antes de todo, o tendremos que volver. -Recomendó Narcissa y dejó a ambos rubios solos.

-Ya lo sabes, Draco. -Murmuró su padre- Haz lo tuyo.

El rubio bufó.

-Sí, ya sé que solo sirvo para molestar, gracias. -Ironizó y caminó hacia el muchacho, quien era excesivamente abrazado por el otro. Observó cómo, luego de escaparse, le daba los libros a la pelirroja. Bufó, seguro que le gustaba.

\- ¿A qué te gusta, eh, Potter? -exclamó cuando estuvo cerca y observó cómo le veía con fastidio-El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

\- ¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó la comadrejita mirándolo con enojo, y Draco rió sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —se burló.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —exclamó Weasley al llegar- A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, ¿eh?

Draco alzó la ceja. Se preguntó si el pelirrojo notaba lo estúpido de la pregunta. Era obvio que Potter iría a la librería por los libros para su nuevo año. A diferencia de él, no creía que Potter reciclara libros.

—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Los dos pelirrojos enrojecieron, y el mayor de ellos dejó los libros en el caldero y fue hacia él.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar. - Escuchó y cuando vio al pelirrojo mayor supo que debía callarse. Su parte del plan estaba hecha, había atraído al padre de la comadreja.

—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!-exclamó su padre, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro. Draco se tensó.

—Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart uno tan viejo que podría romperse. - Es evidente que no. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.

—Es evidente, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley...Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

Draco no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro, el pelirrojo había saltado sobre su padre y ahora se estaban pegando el uno al otro. Suprimió un suspiro cansado y se preguntó dónde estaría Pans. Finalmente, y qué bueno porque ya se estaba aburriendo, el gigante amigo de Potter separó a los dos hombres y Draco observó como su padre metía un libro en el caldero de la pelirroja. Draco había, deliberadamente, dejado caer el diario entre ellos. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con el triunfo brillando en los ojos.

—Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.

Y luego le hizo una señal a Draco para que salieran.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó su madre. Lucius se acomodó el hombro, adolorido. Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Logramos lo que teníamos que hacer-respondió mirando con lástima el lugar donde la comadrejita tenía el libro del Lord.

-Vamos a casa-añadió su padre.

Esa noche, Draco soñó con la serpiente de nuevo. Esta vez, por alguna razón, la serpiente lo ignoró por completo.

Cuando despertó, metió el libro al lado de su cama, en su baúl.

.

.

 **3**

 **El viaje a Hogwarts**

Draco observó con curiosidad la falta de Potter en la estación, pero no le prestó atención más allá de la debida, porque la llegada de Pansy, a quien no había logrado ver el día de compra de útiles, pasó ese pensamiento a segundo lugar.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, las despedidas, y escogían un vagón para sentarse, Draco se sintió cada vez más relajado por la falta de Potter, y las peleas, que por un momento deseó que su vida pudiera ser así todos los años.

Estaban platicando cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella pudieron ver a Theodore Nott, quien los miró indiferentemente.

-Lo lamento, no hay más asientos vacíos. -dijo- ¿Les molesta que me siente aquí? Solo voy a leer el resto del camino.

Mirando a Draco, todo mundo se quedó en silencio; y él no pudo evitar ponerse tenso al recordar que él sabría sobre su don. Asintió y lo miró sentarse lo más apartado de ellos.

-Pueden proseguir con su plática, -les dijo.

Blaise asintió cuando lo vio sacar sus orejeras y ponerlas, abrir un libro y mantenerse en silencio.

Ellos se miraron indecisos.

-Entonces, -exclamó el italiano cuando el silencio se hizo muy tenso-¿Qué tal si un día de estos vamos a Italia?

Pansy enseguida se puso al tema.

Draco no podía despegar sus ojos de Theodore.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el moreno hacia él, quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza y miró a sus dos amigos.

-Nada-respondió, pero por dentro le quemaba la duda de cuándo exactamente Nott sabría su secreto.

Y por qué.

.

La cena pasó, la noche y por fin había llegado la hora del desayuno. Draco sonrió estupendamente cuando su madre le envió una grata proporción de dulces y artículos de limpieza; y estaba a punto de mostrarle a Pansy su nueva colonia, cuando un sonido estrepitoso inundó el comedor, atrayendo la atención de todos, y luego una voz, peor aún que la lechuza, surgió de un howler, destinado al pelirrojo amigo de Potter.

Confundido, miró Blaise, preguntándole con la mirada si él sabía cuándo el par había llegado.

-Mierda, -comentó su amigo, perdiéndose la mirada del otro-qué vergüenza que te envíen eso en el desayuno. Frente a todos.

Pansy se tapó los oídos.

-Esa voz es terrible.

Greg y Goyle parecieron mirar a Weasley con pena y justo en ese instante, Snape se puso tras ellos y les dio certeros golpes en la cabeza.

-No lo miren así-exclamó. -Se lo merecen-y luego esparció sus horarios.

\- ¿Se lo merecen?-preguntó Draco confundido, y Nott, que estaba a unos asientos lejos de ellos, alzó la vista de su plato y miró a Draco.

-Weasley y Potter chocaron contra el árbol boxeador al venir a la escuela en un coche volador-comentó el moreno.

Todos alrededor miraron a Nott.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó alguien

-Escuché ayer a los gryffindors planeando una fiesta para festejarlos.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su némesis escolar. Luego a su padrino, quien se había quedado de pie, escuchando los comentarios.

-Sí, es verdad, pero los quiero a ustedes lejos de esos temas.

Draco captó la indirecta.

Como sabían qué tipo de clases tendrían este año con Madam Sprout, todos y cada uno de los Slytherins de su año habían tomado consigo unas orejeras, y las llevaron consigo. Cuando los Ravenclaws por fin se dignaron a llegar a la clase, la señora Sprout comenzó a explicar que la clase tendría mandrágoras.

Los slytherins, cuyo año anterior habían escuchado y sido capacitados por los slytherins de tercer año, sacaron disimuladamente sus propias orejeras bajo la mirada insatisfecha de la maestra, quien a pesar de estar más que acostumbrada a la individualidad de los slytherins, no podía evitar sentirse ofendida. No importaba. Mientras la profesora hablaba, admiró las pequeñas plantas en las bandejas frente a ellos. Por un momento se perdió en una visión de su padrino frente a ellas. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Nott, quien últimamente parecía perseguirlo con la mirada.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

Draco tensó los labios.

-Poneos las orejeras-ordenó la mujer, y mirando a Theo, él se las puso y observó al de ojos verdes sonreír de lado, levemente, y señalar con sus manos que no se perdiera lo siguiente.

Draco le hizo y caso. A pesar de que sabía lo que venía, y Nott no le agradaba, dejó salir un sonido maravillado y una pequeña sonrisa cuando Sprout tomó una de las plantas y tiró con fuerza de ellas, dejando ver a un pequeño niño, feo pero tierno, llorando.

Era vida. Era magia.

Ella lo enterró en otra maceta y la cubrió con tierra. Luego les hizo la señal para que se retiraran las orejeras. Hizo grupo con Pansy, Blaise y Nott; que por alguna razón fue el único en quedarse sin equipo. Cuando les tocó plantarlas, respiró profundo y jaló con fuerza, pero las mandrágoras se negaban a salir. Por supuesto, cuando lo logró, lo difícil era ponerla en otra maceta.

Pansy, Blaise y Draco, intentaron ponerla. Tardaron quince, cinco y diez minutos respectivamente. Nott lo logró enseguida.

-Increíble-rió Pansy-eres fuerte. Nadie lo diría, tomando en cuenta que siempre estás cargando un libro como Granger.

Blaise codeó a su amiga.

Theodore los miró a los tres.

-Sólo es cuestión de técnica-respondió él y Draco asintió mirando su mandrágora.

-Aún queda tiempo-exclamó Nott, tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre la planta-te enseñaré.

Draco se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, pero Nott parecía concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Tómala así-le dijo acomodando su mano -y cuando la eleves, asegúrate de poner la mano en su espalda. Es como un bebé y se siente perdido sin protección. No dejará de llorar, pero al menos no pateará y podrás ponerlo en la otra maceta fácilmente.

Un sonido de asombro salió de sus amigos cuando fue cierto y Draco asentó la planta en la maceta. Luego la cubrió, orgulloso de lo fácil que le había resultado. Le sonrió a sus amigos.

Pansy fue la siguiente y por último Blaise.

Las demás clases fueron fáciles, y mientras Pansy arrastraba a Blaise hacia Nott, contenta de tener cerca de un sabelotodo no insufrible como decía era Granger, Draco se abrió paso hacia sus otros amigos.

-Hey- los saludó- ¿cómo les fue con el botón de McGonagall?

Greg se alzó de hombros. Vincent rió.

-La convertí en una pasa.

-Dime, por favor, que no te la comiste.

-No me la comí, pero tenía hambre.

Draco rió.

-Draco, -preguntó Goyle mirando a Pansy-¿Somos amigos de Nott?

El rubio alzó la mirada y miró a sus amigos preguntarle cosas al otro slytherin, se quedó viéndolo por minutos.

-No lo sé.

Ellos asintieron.

-Mira, Draco-dijo uno de ellos, aunque Draco no adivinó quien porque seguía mirando al nuevo trío-es Potter, y firma autógrafos.

Draco suspiró.

-No tengo ganas de molestar.

-Papá dijo que era tu obligación-comentó Vincent tranquilamente y el rubio suspiró. -Dijo que Potter era muy temperamental contigo y mientras más distraído estuviera este año, mejor.

-Solo lo dice porque no es al que Potter y sus amigos joden-respondió.

\- ¿Qué?

-Si no lo molesto no se lo dirás ¿verdad? Somos amigos.

Draco miró a Greg. Greg miró a Vincent. Aun así Vincent no claudicó.

-Draco, tu padre no es el único bajo órdenes. Tú debes molestar a Potter. Yo debo vigilarte. No has tenido actividad recientemente e incluso te has mantenido distante, incluso cuando ellos no subieron al tren. Debes seguir sus pasos, saber dónde está.

-Solo tenemos 12 años. No deberíamos estar bajo órdenes-gruñó. - Y sé dónde está. Está estúpidamente parado firmando autógrafos.

Greg lo miró con lástima.

-Quizá esta vez...-le empezó a decir a Vincent pero el otro lo miró duramente. -¿No sería mejor ser su amigo y traicionarlo?-preguntó Greg, pero Vincent negó.

-No, eso ya lo intentó, y falló. Además, no sabríamos que tan leal sería a él si lo vuelve su amigo. Quizá incluso boicotee los planes de él.

Draco se puso rígido de inmediato.

-Bien, vamos-exclamó con más fuerza de la que quiso.

-Deberías ser más comprensivo-escuchó a Greg decirle a Vincent, pero avanzó más rápido. Terminemos con esto, pensó, y se acercó a Harry.

—¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter? - preguntó, detrás de un enano con cámara. Luego, con fastidio, sonrió y miró a los alrededores —¡Todo el mundo a la cola! - gritó, logrando que Potter se enojara y lo mandara callar. Draco rodó los ojos, en serio, ¿quién fue el genio que hacía parte de su plan irritar a un niño de doce años?

Y si, él sabía cómo iba a acabar.

 **.**

 **4**

 **Gilderoy Lockhart**

Él no era tan guapo, pensó Draco jugando con su pluma. Bien, era bien parecido pero nada que no pudiera superarse, así que no entendía porque las niñas estaban suspirando. Tenía el pelo ondulado, ¿y qué? rubio, ajá, y ojos azules. Tan simple, pensó. Tan fanfarrón… y egocéntrico a más no poder, gruñó moviendo con fastidio su pergamino.

¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart? ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?

¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart? Así seguía y seguía, hasta la pregunta cincuenta y cuatro de ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?

Con un suspiro se dignó a contestar esas tontas preguntas, pensando en su interior que si alguien llenaba todo eso correctamente tenía que ser una lamebotas, una noña, o una estúpida fan del hombre.

Uno. Violeta. Dos. Ser comerciante de cosas del cabello. Tres. Ser contratado como maestro (y ese era un gran logro dado su corto cerebro, pensó) Cincuenta y cuatro. Probablemente una colección de sus propios libros enmarcados y decorados con oro, ironizó, en una biblioteca llena de sus propios libros.

Luego de casi de toda la clase escribiendo y después de una rápida lectura, el otro dejó salir un sonido, muy muy masculino, definitivamente, pensó Draco y exclamó.

Muy bien, lila es la respuesta correcta. Me temo mis preciados niños que deberían mejorar su apreciación de colores algunos, mencionó mirando directamente a Draco. Violeta es una respuesta un tanto vaga.

Millicent Bulstrode alzó la mano.

-Lila define un color claro perteneciente a la gama del violeta-expresó- Por tanto es un color válido.

El hombre no respondió.

-Oro! –Exclamó con alegría- Mi propia biblioteca! Ciertamente no es la respuesta correcta, pero sin duda sería apreciado- rió.

Draco sonrió incómodo y asintió, preguntándose si el hombre estaba consciente de lo sarcástico de la respuesta, no obstante, cuando el hombre se volteó y empezó a hablar de cómo los duendecillos de Cornualles eran engañosos, y luego sacó una jaula, cubierta por una funda, todos los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos; preguntándose qué tan tonto era el hombre que había traído esas criaturas a clases.

En una jaula.

¡Una jaula!

Merlín, que le haya puesto hechizos, suplicó.

-Y aquí están. Recién recogidos! Ahora, no teman. Sé que pueden ser peligrosos, pero mientras yo esté aquí estarán a salvo.

Todas las serpientes retrocedieron lo más que pudieron en su asiento.

-Theodore-escuchó a Pansy murmurar- ¿qué tan posible es que esas cosas se salgan en su jaula?

-No lo sé-susurró él- pero estoy casi seguro de que ese candado no resistirá toda la vida.

Las criaturas sonrieron con travesura y sus ojos brillantes los miraron a todos y cada uno. Como si se pusieran de acuerdo uno a uno, empezando por Nott, se pusieron de pie y los apuntaron con sus varitas.

-Tranquilos, niños. No les harán nada.

Ellos no le creyeron.

Los duendes sonrieron inocentemente y se quedaron quietos, era obvio, al menos para Draco que no sabían quién ganaría una batalla entre ellos, pero al menos parecían no querer enfrentarlos.

-Son tan desconfiados-sollozó el profesor, cubriendo nuevamente la jaula. - De acuerdo, de acuerdo, los guardaré. Probablemente a los demás alumnos les encantará verlos.

Draco lo dudaba, pero aun así suspiró aliviado cuando y la clase terminó.

.

 **5**

 **El buscador de Slytherin**

Viendo a Potter entrenar, Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que, gracias a él precisamente, Potter fuera el buscador más joven. Suspiró tristemente y se acostó en las gradas. Draco amaba el quidditch, así que secretamente se había odiado por haberle robado la recordadora a Longbottom y maldecido su propio don, que no le había avisado lo que sucedería.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el viento en la cara y queriendo alejarse del mundo cuando sintió a alguien caer sobre él. Gruñó.

-¿Pero qué?

\- ¡Draco! - exclamó Pansy, acostada en su estómago. Sus brazos colgando de un lado de Draco y los pies del otro. Se quitó con rapidez. - Draco adivina.

Él suspiró y se sentó en las gradas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Marcus Flint está buscando buscador. Hará las pruebas en una hora

Draco infló las mejillas y volvió a acostarse en las gradas.

-Oh, eso es genial.

-Ha extendido la invitación a los segundos grados, Blaise quiere intentarlo y supuse que tú también.

Su amigo abrió un ojo y asintió.

-Quiero jugar de cazador.

-¿Cazador?- se quejó ella- Pero quién tiene toda la atención es el buscador.

-Ya, pero eso me haría ir contra Potter.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Estás loca? ¿No has visto cómo vuela? No puedo vencer eso.

-¡Claro que puedes! ¿Por qué no podrías?

-Pans, es el maldito Niño que vivió.

-¿Y qué?-murmuró ella- Tú eres el heredero de los Malfoy. Siempre he escuchado que no hay nada que el Heredero de los Malfoy no pueda hacer.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

-Mira, inténtalo, ¿sí?

-Pans, no soy tan bueno volando, ¿no escuchaste a Hooch?

-Oh, ella solo es una vieja anciana. No sabe nada.

Draco asintió no muy convencido.

-Aquí en el campo de Quidditch, en una hora. Todos estaremos aquí. Tienes que intentarlo Draco-insistió ella.

-Pero, y si…

-Y si nada, tienes que intentarlo, Draco.

-Pero el puesto de Cazador me gusta más….

-Aww-gritó frustrada ella,- Draco debes ser lo máximo en la Casa ¡Tienes que brillar! ¡Tienes que ser el buscador! - Exclamó, tirando de él hacía el castillo.

-Pero Blaise sí quiere el puesto.

Pansy dejó de caminar.

-¿Pans?

-Bien-exclamó ella con fuerza- Mentí. Él dijo que ser buscador sería increíble para quien obtuviera el puesto. Tú sabes, jerárquicamente. Pero que no estaba seguro de hacerla ¡Que no quería sudar! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué tipo de chico guapo popular no es deportista?

Draco rió divertido. El tipo de hombre con el que te casarás, quedó atrapado en su lengua.

-Recapitulando entonces, ¿por qué debo hacer esta prueba?

\- ¿Por qué dijo que lo haría si tú lo hacías?

Draco dejó salir un sonido insatisfecho.

-¿El plan es dejarme vencer? ¿Qué pasa si gano? No quiero ser buscador.

-Oh, por Merlín, no es que no quieras ser buscador. No quieres enfrentarte a Potter.

-Mira Pans, no quiero el mismo puesto que Potter. Ya es suficientemente cansado pelear con él en los pasillos y en las pocas horas que compartimos. Amo el quidditch, no quiero que cada vez que recuerde un partido, lo recuerde de acuerdo a los insultos intercambiados con Potter.

-Pero…

-No, Pans- exclamó.

\- ¡Pero tú amas el quidditch! Por favor, no dejes que Potter te arruine esto.

-Él no lo va a arruinar. porque no voy a jugar.

\- ¡Pero eso es injusto!

-Pansy…

-Draco…

-Por Blaise…

-Esto no va a acabar bien-suspiró- pero bien, la haré.

-Genial!

-Pero…-sonrió Draco- tú vas a decirle a Blaise que hará la prueba.

-¡Qué! ¡No!

-Sí, yo lo haré si él lo hace.

-No, no ¡Eso es trampa!

Riéndose, Draco se puso de pie.

-¡Corre, Pansy! – aconsejó empezando a caminar.

-¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!-gritó ella y pasó corriendo junto a él, con prisa.

Draco por su parte sonrió, sintiéndose mejor.

 **.**

 **6**

 **Las pruebas de buscador.**

.

.

-Para no querer hacer las pruebas eres un maldito dolor de cabeza-se quejó Draco. Él y Blaise eran los últimos candidatos para buscador y ambos habían pasado la prueba de velocidad, las bludgers y el atravesar los aros. Habían dado sus vueltas al campo de quidditch , atrapado la snitch en el mismo tiempo…

Así que este era el final.

La batalla entre buscadores.

-Joder,-exclamó Blaise secándose el sudor.-Lo sé. Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Pero bueno, ¿realmente esperabas menos luego de apostar un mes de asignaciones de pociones a favor del ganador? Te quiero, Draco, pero Snape deja mucha tarea.

-Woooo-exclamó Draco dejando de volar-¿Qué?

Blaise igual se detuvo.

-Bueno, Pansy dijo que…

-No, no ¿Realmente crees que apostaría eso? ¿Crees que apostaría algo así? ¿No te puedo, no sé? ¿Prometer una hija en matrimonio?

-Hey, ¿qué? No, eso no lo compensa. Mi camisa está húmeda, y apesto.

-¡Qué están esperando!-exclamó su Capitán de Quidditch-¡Muevan sus traseros!

Blaise bufó.

-No puedes retractarte.

-No me retracto, no sabía que aposté. A mi Pansy me dijo que tu querías participar y …- como si su mente se iluminara, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Pansy Parkinson!-gritó de vuelta Blaise y la aludida se estremeció en su grada. Segura de estar en peligro cuando ambos jugadores la miraron fijamente desde su escoba- Nosotros vamos a terminar esto por nuestro honor, pero tú amiga, nos debes el premio de esa apuesta a ambos.

-¡Qué!

-Bien, Draco. Veamos quien es el mejor-exclamó antes de seguir buscando la snitch. A Draco le tomó un momento procesarlo, pero luego sonrió y preguntó.

-¿Listo, Blaise?

-¿Listo, Draco?

-¡Listo!-gritaron los dos y volaron buscado la snitch. Esta al notarlos voló rápidamente a los aros, justo en medio de los dos. Ambos inclinaron sus escobas y se apresuraron a ella, estaban a punto de atraparla cuando esta se desvió hacia el cielo y ambos la siguieron con rapidez.

La bolita se dirigía hacía los jugadores y los hizo volar en círculos a los dos por un buen rato, finalmente Draco se puso de pie en su escoba y con temor, pero también voluntad, estiró la mano.

Y la atrapó.

El grito emocionado de los alumnos se escuchó y Draco sonrió e intentó volver a sentarse. Hasta que Blaise no pudo parar su escoba a tiempo, y chocó contra la cola de la escoba, desequilibrándola.

Jadeó y resbaló.

-¡Draco! – gritó Blaise volando hacia él, tomándolo del traje. -Mierda, lo siento. – bajó despacio y lo dejó a salvo en el suelo. Todo mundo bajó a abrazarlo y él, mostró orgulloso su primera captura.

Esperaba que de muchas.

 **.**

 **7**

 **Las escobas**

-¡Draco!- le felicitó con un gran abrazo Pansy apenas regresó a la sala Común, después de unas duchas, junto con Blaise.- Le he mandado una carta a mi madre, contándole tu nuevo puesto. Estaba con tus padres, dijo que estaban orgullosos.

Draco hizo un puchero.

-Yo quería decírselos.

-Bueno- dijo ella sonriendo culpable. -Lo lamento. Es que estaba tan emocionada- suspiró.

Blaise a su lado rió.

-Recuerda esa emoción mientras haces 3 veces la misma asignación de pociones-declaró y su amiga hizo una mueca.

\- Estás bromeando

-No lo estoy, nos enviaste a los dos a jugar, Pansy, aunque inicialmente ambos dijimos NO.

-Pero ustedes querían jugar-se cruzó de brazos la chica.

-Pero ambos teníamos buenas razones para no jugar.

-DRACO tenía buenas razones para NO jugar. Tu solo…- ignorándolos, Draco caminó a su habitación, listo para escribir una carta.

-¡Hey Draco!-le sonrió Greg cuando se lo topó-buen juego.

Crabbe asintió.

-¡Felicidades!

Como las cosas últimamente estaban tensas con Vincent, Draco asintió con una sonrisa menos intensa.

-Ahora definitivamente podremos molestar a Potter.

El podemos le sonaba a manada.

-Genial – contestó-Iré a contárselo a mis padres.

-Claro -contestaron ambos. -Nosotros iremos a las cocinas.

\- ¿Quieres algo? -preguntó Vincent.

-No, gracias.

-Bien.

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, tomó un pergamino y escribió. Al día siguiente, varias águilas llegaron volando y le entregaron a cada miembro de quidditch un paquete grande y enrollado en un lazo. Todos los miembros sonrieron enormemente viendo su forma, y no se equivocaban, cuando todos lo abrieron encontraron una escoba nueva. La de Draco sin embargo también tenía una nota.

 _Estamos orgullosos de ti, Draco._

 _Papá_

-Woo - exclamó Blaise, tomando la escoba en manos, con admiración- ni siquiera lo habían anunciado oficialmente. No sabes cómo te envidio en estos momentos.

-Este pudo ser tu momento, -susurró Pansy- pero no quisiste sudar.

-Y el tuyo te espera luego de clases con Snape-devolvió Blaise.

Draco les sonrió feliz y guardó la nota en su bolsillo. Era 10 veces más especial que la escoba nueva.

 **.**

 **8**

 **Sangresucia**

Ser el buscador de Slytherin era un honor, y Blaise no se equivocaba. Con ese nuevo puesto, el status de Draco se había elevado enormemente, incluso con los últimos años. No obstante, no era lo único que hacía a Draco feliz en ese momento. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, tenía una escoba nueva, su amistad con Blaise y Pansy iba viento en popa y sus compañeros le han regalado unos chocolates como para un año. Ni que Gilderoy Lockhart haya sido escogido maestro de DCAO podría quitarle esa felicidad, pensó, y con ese ánimo en la cabeza salió a su primer entrenamiento con el equipo.

No esperaba que los gryffindors estuvieran en el campo de quidditch.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó a Flitch.

-Quédate atrás, Malfoy. Eres nuestra nueva sorpresa.

Inseguro de qué pasaba, obedeció y cuando los otros le abrieron paso, sonrió y pasó a través de ellos.

—¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó un pelirrojo y Flint, aprovechó para presumir el regalo que su padre les había dado a todos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la comadreja acercándose- ¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?- preguntó mirando a Draco.

—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley -respondió él-. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo. Son buenas, ¿eh? –exclamó divertido al ver su cara - Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso-exclamó Hermione- Todos entraron por su valía.

Draco dejó de sonreír.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia-replicó.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Flint lo cubrió y Weasley gritó algo, apuntando su varita directamente a Draco. Lo sorprendió tanto que solo pudo abrir los ojos antes de observar a Weasley ser atacado por su propio hechizo.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Granger y en lugar de responder, el pelirrojo eructó y vomitó una babosa. Draco, consciente que era un hechizo destinado a él, hizo una mueca de asco.

Y luego rió, aliviado y divertido. Contagiado por el resto del equipo.

Cuando los gryffindors se fueron, Flint sacó las pelotas y liberó la snitch.

-Bien, Malfoy. Si no logras atraparlo en media hora como máximo vas a dar 10 vueltas al campo de quidditch. Casi me cuestas un tragababosas.

No la atrapó hasta la hora.

Odió a Pansy.

 **9**

 **El muro**

 **.**

Draco no lo había visto llegar, destrozado como estaba con los entrenamientos, pero cuando vio a la Señora Norris colgar no pudo evitar palidecer.

¿Había sido el basilisco?

¿Por qué? , se preguntó. ¿Cómo es que seguía viva?

Luego, viendo que Flich se acercaba, exclamó.

—¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!

El grito, como esperaba atrajo al hombre, quien se fue contra Potter.

Draco sonrió y admiró la escena. Dumbledore y Snape se acercaron.

-No está muerta, está petrificada-exclamó y durante los próximos días, todos se mantuvieron hablando de Potter y como había hechizado a esa gata. Draco se divertía, preguntándose como todos podían ser tan idiotas para sospechar de Potter, pero con el trío dorado, lejos de la escena, Draco aprovechó los días para vigilar a Weasley y reportar a su padre sobre lo que pasaba en la escuela.

Estaba cruzando por el baño de niñas donde decían que aparecía un fantasma, cuando, atraído por éste, entró despacio.

Una extraña fantasma lo recibió.

-¿Has venido a burlarte de mí?-preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy, ¿eh? Este es un aseo de chicas, Malfoy. ¡Pero estaría tan feliz de compartirte mi retrete, eres tan lindo! –Se rió la fantasma y agitó las pestañas.

Draco la ignoró y caminó hacia un grifo que tenía una serpiente. Como hipnotizado estiró la mano y exclamó.

-Ábrete

-¡Qué haces!-gritó la fantasma.

Despertado por el grito, Draco la miró confundido, y miró confundido el grifo, preguntándose cómo se le había ocurrido aquella idea. Y qué pretendía con ello.

-No le digas nada a nadie de lo que viste.

-Si no digo nada, ¿volverás?

-Volveré-prometió y salió del baño.

Ignoraba que en realidad, cumpliría esa promesa.

 **10**

 **El club de duelo**

 **.**

Colin Creevey había sido petrificado. Draco había estado pensando en ello ese día, cuando la poción de Greg estalló y salpicó a los alrededores, estallando. Draco había visto a Granger salir de clases, intacta y supo que algo estaba pasando, pero salpicado como estaba, ciertamente no era prioridad.

Así que esperó que algo pasara, pero no logró descubrirlo y cuando al parecer su padrino fue nombrado asistente del vago profesor de defensa y le ganó la partida a Lockhart rió divertido al verlo volar por los aires, y olvidó que debía estar al pendiente del avance de los gryffindors.

Por ello, cuando Snape lo declaró pareja de duelos de Potter, bueno, Draco ciertamente no esperaba aquello. Merlín, Draco tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo al pelear con Potter. Excepto que Snape los mandó a la tarima, donde todos sus compañeros podían verlos, y mató la diversión de Draco por completo.

-Draco, lanza un serpensotia-susurró acercándose a él.

-¿Qué? Pero ese hechizo no es de segundo año-comentó.

Draco sonrió, como si Snape le estuviera diciendo cómo ganarle a Potter, pero por dentro su corazón se contrajo.

-Solo hazlo.- Murmuró alejándose y vio a Potter preguntarle algo a su profesor.

-¿Asustado, Potter?

-Eso quisieras tú-respondió él.

Tres, dos, uno.

-¡Serpensortia!

Una serpiente negra cayó al suelo y se irguió contra Harry. Snape salió a su defensa, pero antes de que la controlara, Lockhart la hizo enojar al elevarla y dejarla caer con dureza.

Draco estaba decidido a desaparecerla cuando los maestros empezaron a pelearse, y la serpiente empezó a avanzar hacia Finch- Fletchley, pero se detuvo cuando oyó un silbido.

Su corazón se detuvo, recordando las dos veces que había escuchado esos silbidos, en sus visiones, y se congeló en su lugar seguro de que iba a morir. Siguió el sonido y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando escuchó que el sonido venía de Potter.

Potter a quien sus amigos sacaron del salón.

Potter a quién McGonagall se llevó cuando el fantasma de gryffindor fue petrificado.

No, susurró, Potter no podía ser el heredero.

¿Entonces por qué hablaba parsel?

¿Y por qué Draco había escuchado el silbido, pero sabía que Potter había gritado ¡Déjale!?

.

 **11**

 **El heredero de Slytherin**

Para ser sinceros, cuando Draco había dicho que los siguientes en morir serían los sangre sucias esperaba un poco más de inteligencia de parte del grupo dorado. Es decir, todo en su grito decía Pista! _Hey, escúchame. Escúchame._ Pero al parecer lo único que ellos habían oído era:

 _Soy el heredero, soy el heredero. Y soy tan imbécil para gritarlo._

Suspiró.

Los leones no eran para nada sutiles al mirarlo por días,o escaparse a quién sabe dónde, y tampoco lo fueron cuando se disfrazaron de Crabbe y Goyle. Draco tenía que admitir, por un momento , que no había notado el cambio; especialmente viendo lo bobos que se veían ambos frente al prefecto de gryffindor, pero cuando Vincent lo miró sin ese brillo peligroso tras él, que le gritaba a Draco lo muy poco que se esforzaba en ser leal al lado oscuro, y cuando vio el brillo emocionado y el intercambio de miradas… bueno, nadie que llevara dos años viviendo en Slytherin tenía ese brillo al entrar a la Sala Común, y ciertamente Greg y Vicent no se miraban de esa manera triunfante. Usualmente Greg era más pacífico y Vincent más agresivo.

Y ellos parecían, dos cachorros brincando alrededor de Draco.

Solo para molestar preguntó a uno de ellos.

-¿Cual es la nueva contraseña?

-Eh…

Ok, Granger no estaba ahí. Abrió la sala y les ordenó quedarse abajo, pues no quería mostrarles su habitación. Al cabo de un minuto, bajó a la sala con un periódico, se los pasó a los gryffindors.

-Te vas a reír con esto-exclamó y cuando vio a uno hacer una mueca dolorosa, pues era el ataque de Weasley padre, supo quién era Ron. Luego, como para verificar quién era Harry usó el San Potter, y por último llamó a Granger sangre sucia.

Los tengo. Pensó. Vamos a ver cuánto pueden aguantar escuchándome hablar, si son tan listos para irse antes de que la poción los delate.

Y habló, habló y habló vaguedades, esa era después de todo, su especialidad.

Cuando corrieron. Bueno, Draco se carcajeó.

-¿Draco?-se acercó Pansy- ¿Estás riendo sin parar?

Él asintió.

Oh, si pudiera contarle.

-¿Has visto a Greg y a Vincent?-preguntó, en su lugar.

-Ahora que lo dices, los vi cuando iban a la cocina. Pero fue hace un gran rato.

El rubio decidió que era necesario buscar a sus verdaderos compañeros.

Su sonrisa no obstante desapareció tiempo después, porque ahora que Potter había dejado de intentar acusar a Draco encontraría a Myrtle, y encontraría el diario.

Pero era necesario, se dijo sentándose en el sofá, Draco solo era una pieza del ajedrez del tiempo que por el momento solo podía mirar.

Porque no era una pieza esencial.

.

 **12**

 **La tarjeta de San Valentín**

Este año estaba lleno de sorpresas, pensó Draco abriendo más chocolates de los que esperaba en el comedor.

Había recibido en su sala común, pues todos los slytherins eran muy discretos, 5 poemas de amor, 3 canciones y 2 frases.

Y ahora estaba recibiendo la más importante.

La de Pansy.

Tomó la caja de chocolates de Pansy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Pansy-susurró- pero solo me gustas como amiga.

Gracias a Merlín, Pansy era una slytherin. Asintió y luego sonrió, con fuerza.

-Lo sé.

-Encontrarás a alguien más-susurró- Sé que tu destino está ahí, y te dará al mejor chico del mundo.

-Que no eres tú.

-Que no soy yo.

-Bien.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, directo a clases, con los chocolates en la mochila, y a su camino se unieron Greg y Vicent. De pronto notó que varios alumnos miraban algo.

-¿Que pasa ahí?-preguntó y para su diversión un elfo atrapó a Potter y empezó a cantar.

 _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso…._

Potter enrojeció y algo en Draco despertó ternura quizá.

Y diversión, no olviden esa parte.

Caminó hacia adelante, con la intención de dejarlo cuando vio un libro, el diario. Se congeló. Potter debería tener más cuidado con eso. No podía dejarlo tirado. Merlín.

¿Es que era un tonto? ¿Tan tonto para llevarlo consigo a todas partes? ¿Al alcance de todos?

Bien, momento de molestar a Potter para qué lo tome y se largue de ahí.

Más tarde, Draco se preguntó si el señor Oscuro se había dado cuenta que mientras más molestaba Draco a Harry, Potter más se empeñaba en estar en constante movimiento, y por eso lo obligaba a molestarlo. Negó con la cabeza, y rogó con toda su alma, que Potter no fuera tan tonto para hablar con el diario.

Su visión esa noche, le informó que rogar era en vano, así que suspiró y sacó una copia del libro que tenía su padre en Malfoy Manor, se puso su capa y se preparó para salir.

-¿Dónde vas Draco?-oyó a Greg preguntar, adormilado.

-Tengo una cita,-respondió, después de todo era San Valentín y no era aún el toque de queda. Sus amigos no sospecharon así qué se encaminó a la biblioteca y recorrió los estantes buscando un lugar en el cual solo Granger pudiera encontrar el libro.

Si Draco tenía esperanzas en alguno de ese grupo era Granger.

Ahora, ella solo tenía que ser más rápida que el basilisco, porque Merlín sabía que Potter y Weasley no sobrevivirían un día sin ella.

 **13**

 **El basilisco**

 **.**

Draco mordió sus uñas nerviosamente, y luego se regañó a sí mismo y dejó de hacerlo. Estaba seguro que a estas alturas Potter debía haber descubierto lo que había en La Cámara Secreta. Una mueca de preocupación invadió su cara y no pudo evitar estremecerse y quejarse al sentir un dolor atroz en su brazo.

De pronto, no era él, era Potter. Con la mano metida en la boca del Basilisco, empuñando una espada en su cabeza. De pronto, era Potter cayendo al piso, envenenándose y muriendo.

Jadeando, el rubio cayó sentado al piso y miró su mano, notando que estaba dentro de su Sala Común, con la mirada de Pansy, Blaise y Nott sobre él.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?-preguntó Blaise- ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo...voy a mandarle una lechuza a mis padres. - exclamó apresurado. y corrió hacia la salida, pensando con desesperación. Potter iba a morir si no detenía su acto heroico, pero si lo hacía, si lo hacía, qué diablos iba a pasar con el mundo mágico.

En su carrera, recordó el extracto del libro de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos y entonces, se detuvo en medio del pasillo y cambio de rumbo, directo a la oficina del Director.

Cómo si lo hubiera estado esperando, éste sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo, joven Malfoy?- preguntó.-Su padre no está aquí en este momento.

Draco lo miró confundido por un momento, pero luego lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-No esperaba que estuviera aquí, Director. Me gustaría hablar con su fénix.

Apenas soltó las palabras se dio cuenta lo estúpidas que sonaban, pero aun así el director asintió y le permitió el acceso.

-¿Caramelos de limón?-preguntó tranquilamente.

El slytherin negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-Oh, entiendo. Claro-exclamó divertido y salió por la puerta. Draco no era tonto, sabía que estaba acechando, pero, sinceramente, no tenía tiempo para estupideces. Echó un hechizo de silencio.

-Hola-le dirigió al ave, y ésta lo miró con desconfianza. - Escucha, esto sonará tonto, pero necesito que vueles a la Cámara Secreta, hay una entrada en el baño de Myrtle, y cuando esa bestia muerda a Potter, llores sobre él.

El ave cantó.

-Mira, hay un basilisco abajo, estoy seguro que lo es. Y no, yo no lo puse ni nada, pero lo vi en una visión y en otra vi, sentí, a Potter metiendo una espada por su boca, y ciertamente no sé de dónde sacó la espada y no me importa, pero la va a tener. Y si no lo curas, va a morir. Así que tienes que bajar y curarlo, ¿vale? Para que mate a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado y todos seamos libres.

Como si estuviera de acuerdo, el ave tomó el vuelo y se llevó consigo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Creí que esa ventana estaba cerrada-escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, y Draco se giró frunciendo el ceño. -¿Puedo preguntar qué le dijiste?

-No.

-De acuerdo, y Señor Malfoy, quizá debería tener cuidado de quién está tras la puerta, aunque creo que fue muy listo en poner un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor para evadir los cuadros, creo que debe recordar que el fénix es mío, y al final sabré que fue a hacer.

\- ¿Qué hechizo? -exclamó él lo más inocente que pudo. -No sé de qué habla.

-Claro, claro. No queremos que él se entere.

Draco ignoraba si él es Potter o el Señor Oscuro, pero lo que sí sabía era que ahora el viejo estaba interesado en convertirlo en una pieza de batalla y debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Caminó hacia la lechucería y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué el viejo loco creía que él creía que su padre estaba aquí?

Continuó caminando, dispuesto a ir con su padrino, pero en el fondo se preguntaba cómo es que esta vez no solo vio a Potter, sino como sintió que era él. Sus pasos cambiaron y se dirigió a la Sala Común, necesitaba dormir.

 **.**

 **14**

 **Un elfo libre**

Draco tomó la mano de su padre y suspiró, cansado. En serio, ¿una hora y pasaba todo aquello?

En una hora su padre llegó al castillo, fue golpeado y ahora estaba durmiendo, pues su padrino le había dado una poción que le quitara el gran hematoma en su espalda y aliviara el dolor. El poder de un elfo, después de todo no era para subestimarse.

-El golpe le fracturó algunos huesos, pero nada grave, había dicho su padrino. Estará bien-y luego lo dejó a su suerte con un gruñido que Draco sabía decía 'Se lo merece'.

Draco lo sabía, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor sobre el hecho que su elfo personal, o ex elfo personal, atacara a su padre.

Plop

El slytherin volteó la mirada y miró a Dobby llegar y alzar la mirada, con vergüenza. Él le devolvió la mirada y se mantuvieron segundos en silencio.

-Joven Malfoy

Joven…no amo.

Draco gruñó y miró al elfo con desgano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a asegurarte que haya muerto o algo así?

-Dobby no quería matarlo

Draco rió

-¿Sólo mutilar o herir gravemente?-respondió con sarcasmo

-Sí,-aclaró el elfo como si estuviera feliz de que Draco lo comprendiera- pero Dobby solo quiso proteger a Harry Potter, el am… usted me pidió protegerlo.

-No tenías que seguir obedeciendo, eras libre. Nunca te hubiera pedido que lastimaras a mi padre. Nunca creí que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dobby prometió volver, Dobby…

-¡No puedes ni entrar a la Mansión!

-Pero Dobby, en Hogwarts...

-¿Crees que te tendré de elfo asistente? ¿Qué le pediré a Dumbledore tenerte? ¿Qué mi padre lo aprobará? ¿Crees que puedes hacer amistad con Harry Potter y conmigo a la vez en Hogwarts y todo el mundo será feliz y perfecto? ¿Qué pasará si te pedimos favores contrarios, a quién ayudarás?

Ante la expresión del elfo, Draco retrocedió como si este le hubiera respondido.

-Lárgate. - gritó tirándole un libro. - Fuera de aquí…

-Señorito.

-He dicho que te largues. Eres libre de ir con quien y donde te plazca… Eres libre. Mi padre te dejó libre. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lárgate con él...Lárgate con Potter. ¡Fuera! Nunca, nunca más te acerques a mí.

Dobby lo miró con los ojos llorosos y desapareció. Todavía enojado tomó otro libro y lo tiró contra la pared. Que alguien le repita por qué había estado dispuesto a perder a un gran amigo, por alguien a quien no le agradaba.

\- ¿Por qué viniste, padre? -reclamó sentándose en el suelo.

 **.**

 **15**

 **Theodore**

 **.**

Después de que su padrino llevó a la Mansión a su padre por su chimenea, Draco miró las llamas verdes extinguirse y notó con sorpresa que tenía hambre. Por lo tanto, se dirigió a las cocinas, ya que seguramente, al igual que el año pasado, todos estarían en el gran comedor felicitando al niño-que-le-costó-un-elfo-a-Draco y no se sintió con ganas de asistir y ver su cara. Miró la pera frente a él, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Goyle y Crabbe, le hizo cosquillas. La pera rió y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al verla hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, entre los elfos que voltearon estaba Dobby. Ignorándolo, Draco le pidió a una elfina unas galletas de chocolate e hizo un gran esfuerzo en no mirarlo, pues estaba seguro que Dobby estaba también enojado con él. Probablemente ahora que se llevaba con el trío dorado, el elfo estaría convencido de que, a pesar de sus propias palabras, Draco no era un buen amo. Seguramente ahora que era libre, estaría dándose cuenta del egoísmo del rubio.

Respiró profundo y le explicó a la elfina como quería que sus galletas fueran hechas, paso a paso, tal como de niño su madre se las había explicado a Dobby.

-No dejes que ese elfo libre toque mi comida- exclamó sin pensarlo mucho. Dobby ya no era su elfo. Ya no tenía por qué servirlo. Si Draco le pedía cosas a Dobby, nunca lo dejaría ir. Se aferraría a él al igual que se aferraba a muchas cosas y volvería a quitarle la libertad que el elfo tanto apreciaba.

La elfina asintió firmemente y empezó con lo pedido diciendo que estaría lo más pronto posible en su habitación, pero mientras tanto podía llevarse un poco de helado y que tenía además un poco de pollo que se sirvió en la cena que no habían tocado. Contento por la sugerencia, Draco la separó del grupo y le pidió que fuera su elfo asistente en lo que quedaba del curso.

-Rude una elfo asistente- chilló con emoción la elfina haciendo que los demás elfos voltearan, entre ellos Dobby. - Rude es tan feliz, nadie había querido a Rude como un elfo asistente.

-Me alegra ser el primero.

-Oh, joven Malfoy- exclamó riendo la elfina- Rude será feliz de obedecerle principalmente a usted. Ser elfo asistente de una familia tan noble es todo un honor. Dice mucho de Rude ser escogida por la familia Malfoy entre todos los elfos. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Draco negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar acariciar sus orejas ligeramente, como antes lo hacía con Dobby.

-Gracias a ti.

La elfina abrió los ojos asombrada de la sonrisa, y la caricia, y se marchó contenta a cumplir la orden; sólo entonces, Draco se dirigió al despacho del director para informarle lo que le había pedido a la elfina.

-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? - escuchó una voz divertida a su lado. Con cara de fastidio volteó y vio a Theodore Nott parado a su lado. - Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó cansado.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿En serio?- ironizó.- No lo imaginé, ni siquiera cuando casi susurraste en mi oído tu pregunta.

El moreno sonrió.

-No deberías hacer esa cara, estoy seguro que por eso tu elfo se regaló a Potter.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Ahora, por favor, y con toda educación, déjame en paz. Tu cara me está dando nauseas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan mis ojos verdes? Tienes algo en contra de ese color de ojos, solo te he visto hacerle esta mueca a Potter.

-Claro-ironizó Draco- y por eso veo a los ojos, todos los días, a mi mejor amiga, quien de casualidad tiene el color verde en sus ojos.

-Bueno, los tonos son distintos.

\- ¿A qué viniste exactamente, Nott? No fue a darme una lección de colores.

-Pues, pensé que podía decirte algo de tu interés.

\- ¿Qué podrías decirme que me interese y que nadie más pueda hacerlo? -exclamó dándose la vuelta, listo para marcharse.

\- ¿Qué tal si te digo que sé sobre tu don?

Draco detuvo sus pasos y se volteó hacia él. Para su sorpresa, Potter se acercaba sin compañía en el mismo pasillo. A su mente vino una pequeña imagen de Potter caminando hacia él en algún momento, pero no identificó si era una memoria o una visión. No importó. En este momento lo único que importaba era la razón por la que Nott estaba diciéndole que sabía su secreto.

\- ¿Qué tal si te digo que no sé de qué me hablas?

-Por supuesto- rió Theo- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que sabrías que esto pasaría?

-No sé de qué hablas, en serio, así que, si me permites, iba en camino a la oficina del director.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie-exclamó, y luego siguió la desviación en la mirada de Draco, por lo que volteó y notó la presencia de Harry- pero cuando llegue el momento, -exclamó acercándose lo más posible a la cara del otro, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara -quiero que pagues por mi silencio.

-Digamos que tienes razón. Sé de qué hablas ¿Qué te hace creer que no sé qué pedirás a cambio?

Theo sonrió.

-Créeme, si sabes qué pediré y no has evitado esta conversación, puedo verificar que nos conviene a ambos.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Touché.

Cuando Harry pasó junto a ellos, Draco pudo ver el ceño fruncido que tenía. No entendió la razón, ya que el chico había sobrevivido a un basilisco y tenía un elfo nuevo ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- ¿Es que tienen que estar besándose mientras estorban los pasillos? -gruñó y pareció que iba a seguir avanzando sin esperar respuesta, pero Theo habló y Harry se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás celoso Potter? -preguntó, ganando la mirada del otro y pasando un brazo por el cuello del rubio-Porque de ninguna manera te dejaré a Draco.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de los dos verdes que estaban enfocadas en él. El piso definitivamente era muy interesante en este momento. Era eso o hechizar el trasero de Nott, por ponerlo en evidencia frente al gryffindor ¿Es qué Nott no comprendía el significado de némesis?

-Por supuesto que no, idiota- fue lo único que dijo el gryffindor. Draco alzó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, listo para hablar, cuando lo siguiente que supo era que Nott puso su mano en su barbilla y posó sus labios sobre los de él.

-Ya.. -exclamó con fastidio al separarse y mirar los ojos abiertos de Draco- entonces solo continua tu camino Potter. Ya no estamos estorbando.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco miró confundido a los dos, enrojeció y luego sacó su varita rápidamente.

-¡Mocomurcielago!-gritó y puso la varita en el cuello de Nott- Si me tocas de nuevo sin mi permiso te voy a hechizar los huevos!- exclamó. Potter tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero se estaba formando una mueca divertida en su cara. Draco, por su parte, se pasó la túnica por la boca y continuó su camino, gruñendo.

El maldito le había robado su primer beso.

 **.**

 **16**

 **Despedidas**

Draco observó de reojo a los Weasley saludar a sus padres y una parte de él se alivio nuevamente de que siguieran vivos. Miró al frente, con cariño el emocionado abrazo que Pansy le brindó a Blaise antes de ir junto a su madre, y recibió su propio abrazo con entusiasmo.

-Prometo que los veré en la compra de útiles, esta vez, chicos.

Blaise rió.

-Oh, no lo sé, Pansy. Tuvimos un buen tiempo de chicos. Draco, yo, sus padres diciéndome lo mucho que habla de Potter….

El rubio se sonrojó.

Pansy se rió. Una sonrisa ligeramente triste, pero divertida.

Unos pasos se oyeron tras ellos y al ver la cara complacida de su amiga, tanto Draco como Blaise dieron la vuelta.

-Que tengan unas buenas vacaciones-exclamó suavemente Theodore- Draco-exclamó con suavidad pero con una mirada divertida- ¿puedo enviarte una lechuza? -Ante la incomodidad de su amigo, el interés de Pansy, y la confusión de Blaise, añadió-¿A ustedes dos también? Me gustaría conocerlos mejor.

Draco no respondió. Pansy asintió.

La mirada verde de Theodore se mantuvo en la azul de Blaise, quien lo miró con sospecha antes de asentir.

-Perfecto. Los veré en el siguiente curso- mencionó antes de alejarse. Mirando la espalda del slytherin alejarse, Draco no pudo evitar perderse el momento en que su siguiente visión llegó a él.

 _-Escucha, Draco- exclamó la persona que le daba la espalda, en mitad de un pasillo en el Ministerio. Tenía espalda ancha y cabello negro, una túnica roja como la de los aurores. Draco lo seguía en silencio, observando al otro apretar los puños y tensar el cuello. - Sé que son amigos, lo sé, maldita sea. Pero a veces, -agitó su cabello y se dió la vuelta. Draco jadeó al notar que era Potter- a veces realmente lo odio, vale. Ya lo dije. Ahora puedes reírte, vamos._

 _Para su sorpresa, Draco se mantuvo en silencio._

 _-Harry, Theodore es..._

La visión se cortó justo en ese momento, mientras Pansy le pasaba la mano frente a la cara.

-Bueno, parece que alguien está enamorado-exclamó ella.

Draco la miró sin entender, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Hizo una mueca

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó.

-Draco, lo estás mirando con ojos de amor, y estás rojo.

Él se tapó la cara.

-No, eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí, ¿Verdad, Blaise?

El nombrado veía a otro lado.

\- ¿Blaise?

Ignorando que el italiano tenía la mirada en Harry, que miraba irritado a Nott, Draco miró a su padre, que le mostraba el reloj imaginario en su muñeca.

-Nos vemos, chicos. No olviden que son bienvenidos en la mansión.

-Draco- exclamó su madre una vez que llegó con ella- siento mucho lo de Dobby.

-Lo sé, madre. Yo también

-Vamos a casa. Te conseguiré un nuevo elfo. Uno menos ruidoso si es posible.

Caminando hacia las afueras de la estación, Draco se permitió sonreír y mirar alegremente el cielo. Sí, había regresado a casa. Sus padres estaban vivos, sus amigos también y Potter estaba a salvo. Así que, aún existía la posibilidad de que todo terminara bien. Ignorando su última visión, Draco se preguntó por qué el Potter de futuro estaba tan enojado con Theodore Nott.

Y por qué lo llamaba Draco.

.

 **Extra**

Harry no solía recibir visitas en sus vacaciones, por lo que no esperaba para nada cuando Dumbledore tocó la puerta. Un día en que los Dursley salieron de paseo.

-¡Profesor!- exclamó.

-¡Harry! - sonrió el otro- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que otros días-respondió.-¿Pasa algo? ¿Le ofrezco algo de té?

-Claro.-Espero con paciencia a que el otro empezara a prepararlo-Quiero hablarte del joven Malfoy.

Harry se tensó, pero continuó su labor.

-Sabes, Harry. Creo que deberías agradecerle.

-¿Agradecerle?

-Si, el joven Malfoy fue con mi fénix y habló con él. Luego Fawkes voló hacia ti y te salvó.

Ojos verdes lo miraron con gran sorpresa.

-¿Él hizo eso?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Entonces si es..-el moreno guardó silencio con rapidez

-La pregunta es ¿cómo lo supo?

Cuando Harry evadió su mirada, Albus sacó su varita, lo que puso al otro a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué hace?

-Nada que tengas que preocuparte-exclamó,- sólo un ¡Legeremens!

Harry gritó y cayó al piso.

-¡No! -gritó.

-Ya veo-exclamó el mayor bajando la varita- Lo siento Harry, el señor Malfoy jamás me permitiría acercarme lo suficiente a él. Tenía qué saber si tú lo sabías. Eso explica mucho, supongo. No obstante Harry, tu atención hacia él es contraproducente. Y necesito que tus movimientos sean menos calculados, para que puedas ser más respectivo a mis sugerencias.

-¿Qué?

-Obliviate-exclamó.

Más tarde, Harry miró el té preparado frente a él. Y se preguntó por qué había preparado té de limón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ADIVINACIÓN**

 **Libro 3: El prisionero de Azkaban**

.

 **1**

 **.**

 **El prófugo**

-Entonces ¿te besó?- preguntó Pansy sorprendida mientras saltaba sobre sus pies y ponía las manos sobre la mesa. Como respuesta, Draco guardó silencio y se sonrojó ligeramente, lo cual ocasionó que Blaise alzara las cejas, tratando de ocultar su risa. Ambos sabían que Draco era del tipo romántico, que deseaba que su primer beso no solo fuera con una persona que amara sino también, rico, sangre pura y amable, y de preferencia chica . Y hasta ahora su gran beso fue con alguien rico y sangre pura, sí, pero que técnicamente acababa de conocerlo, era un niño, y lo había hecho, "para chantajearlo", y hacer enojar a alguien que "odia".

Es decir, el beso fue del tipo rápido, estoy molestando a Potter y te estoy utilizando.

Sin mencionar que lo ha hecho cuestionarse si le gusta alguien.

-Sí- respondió finalmente su amigo y la chica se dejó caer a su lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Oh, por Merlín- chilló Pansy.- Theodore Nott es un gran partido, Draco. Es rico, guapo y tiene ojos verdes.

-Como Potter-exclamó Blaise divertido, y Draco lo miró y abrió los ojos antes de sonrojarse un poco más. Blaise abrió la boca, sorprendido de la reacción de su amigo, y casi podía ver como su comentario acerca de que Nott y Potter tenían ojos verdes, fue rápidamente interpretado por Draco como un gran partido, rico y guapo.

-Exacto- respondió rápidamente Pansy - Espera, ¿Cómo quién?

Ni Blaise, ni Draco respondieron.

-¿Draco?

-No puede ser- exclamó Blaise. - Quien te gusta es Potter.

Tensándose como un gato al que le pisaron la cola, Draco se puso de pie.

\- Claro que no- respondió más fuerte de lo normal- tú sabes que decías que los ojos de Nott son verdes, como los de Potter.

-Tuviste que pensarlo mucho para saber que me refería a eso.

-Bueno- exclamó Pansy - en realidad Potter tiene unos ojos verde esmeralda. Los míos son más como un zafiro verde y los de Nott son más como un peridoto - exclamó, alardeando su gran conocimiento en joyas. Blaise y Draco la miraron sin saber la diferencia. Pansy bufó.

Hombres…

-La esmeralda tiene un color más fuerte y el peridoto es más claro.

-Ahhh.-Exclamaron los dos ante la explicación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Draco, confundido.

-Quería aclararte que mis ojos son más bonitos que los de Potter.- rió- Nada más.

-No lo creo.

Blaise alzó una ceja y decidió, mientras ocultaba otra sonrisa en la taza de té, que haber escogido a Draco Malfoy como amigo fue la mejor idea de su vida. Más cuando ocurrían pláticas sin sentido como esas, en las que literalmente le pateaban el trasero al increíble "Príncipe de Slytherin"; quien no pensaba mucho antes de hablar con Pansy, como si le activaran un botón de sinceridad.

Bajó su taza y miró a su amigo. Si lo observaban bien, Draco era la representación perfecta de un "Príncipe". Rubio, guapo, rico, poderoso, altanero, orgulloso... tenía buenos puntos, era cierto: era leal a sus amigos, inteligente y cuidadoso. Todo lo hacía por el bien común de su casa y su familia, como un príncipe cuidando un pequeño reino.

Pero entonces estaban esos momento en que Draco tomaba esa pose que definitivamente le quitaría el trono. La de un niño consentido, rencoroso, que se divertía jugando con la gente, al ser algo que es y a la vez no es. Draco no odiaba a los gryffindors, pero fingía hacerlo. No menospreciaba a los elfos, pobres o sangre muggles. Pero fingía hacerlo. Porque ese era el papel de un sangre pura, porque era lo que debía ser un Malfoy. O un slytherin.

Blaise si lo hacía, tenía las ideas que todo sangre pura debía tener, al igual que Pansy. Al igual que Vincent. Al igual que Greg. Todos seguían las normas, las creían, y estaban al corriente que Draco no era igual que ellos ¿Entonces,- se preguntaba internamente- qué era lo que hacía que todos ellos estuvieran atraídos hacia él? ¿Que giraran a su alrededor, como las obreras a la abeja reina?

Pensó que una vez aclarados sus puntos de vista querría alejarse del rubio, pero no fue así, descubrió que le agradaba estar ahí con él, con ellos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Los de Potter se parecen más al verde slytherin que los tuyos- contestó sin pensarlo Draco, y sorprendido, recibió una taza en la cabeza por su osadía.

Decidiendo que su amigo iba a MORIR si seguían en esa conversación, de verdad a quien se le ocurre decirle algo así a Pansy, desapareció con su varita la tetera y las tazas y sacó el tema.

-¿Escucharon que Sirius Black se ha fugado?

La pelea de galletas entre Draco y Pansy se detuvo y ambos lo miraron con atención.

-¿Sirius Black?-repitieron ambos, como en coro.

-Sirius Black- repitió Blaise. Y Pansy volteó a ver a Draco, indecisa

\- ¿Qué tu no eres un Black?-le preguntó- ¿Es familiar tuyo?

Draco analizó el árbol genealógico con rapidez en su cabeza, viajó por las diferentes ramas tratando de ubicar el nombre.

-Es primo de mi madre- dijo finalmente.

-¿De dónde escapó?- preguntó la slytherin, acomodándose el vestido y pareciendo nuevamente una de las damas de compañía que no se les mueve ni un pelo. Una muñeca. Como si no acabara de jugar una guerra de comida.

-De Azkaban- respondió Blaise, mirando con recelo la nueva postura de Pansy- Dicen que fue cómplice del señor oscuro y que mató a trece personas, un mago y doce muggles, en una calle.

-No lo sabía- exclamó la chica, mirando de reojo a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada. Aún no le habían aclarado a Blaise que eran hijos de mortífagos y aunque la fama precedía a la madre de Blaise, y a Blaise, no le sorprendería que estuvieran en el bando de Dumbledore. Aún con sus ideas sangre puras.

-Bueno, en realidad no me molesta que haya matado muggles-comentó Blaise, mirando el intercambio con cuidado. - No soy fan de ellos, pero eso indica que es peligroso.

Pansy y Draco asintieron con la cabeza.

Unos pasos cercanos se escucharon y los tres voltearon hacia ellos, observando como Chiara Zabini platicaba con los padres de Pansy y Draco. Tenía una sonrisa cautelosa e interesada. Luego acarició su brazo, justo donde podría estar la marca oscura si fuera…

-Mortífaga-exclamó Pansy.

Blaise giró con rapidez la cabeza hacia ella y sacó la varita. Pansy rápidamente extendió las manos como para justificarse.

-Espera, Blaise-expresó alarmada- no pasa nada, nuestros padres también lo son.

-¡Pansy!-exclamó Draco. -No sabes si ella…

-Lo es-confirmó Blaise, bajando la varita.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaise, pensando en la actitud de Draco. Para que agobiarse con fingir ser algo, mejor tomarlo como un juego. Miró a su madre quien estaba coqueteando, frente a la esposa del rubio, hacia el dueño del lugar. Suspiró.- tus padres seguramente no lo hicieron por decisión propia. Él intentó amenazarla y ella ni siquiera lo dejó.

Draco lo miró con cautela.

-¿Tu madre...?- dijo señalando con la cabeza, no quería terminar la pregunta. Ninguno de ellos la terminaba nunca.

-Oh- respondió dejándose caer nuevamente en su silla, sin notar cuándo se había parado- ella ama al señor oscuro. Solo escuchó sus ideas y se sintió interesada. Batió sus pestañas al mejor postor, como siempre.

-Papá también - comentó Pansy mientras miraba hacia el hombre. - Mamá se lleva mejor con las ideas de los Malfoy, pero aun así estará a su lado.

-Sin embargo, no importa- dice Draco- todos son mortífagos.

Blaise asintió.

-Detesto a los muggles- exclamó con la nariz fruncida - incluso antes detestaba a los sangre muggles y a los mestizos, pero son magos como nosotros. Todo mundo es útil.

-Apuesto a que dejaste de odiarlos porque Draco lo hace- suspiró Pansy - Draco es tan mala influencia para los sangre puras- lloriqueó.

Blaise asintió y rió entre dientes al ver la mueca del rubio.

-¡Yo no soy mala influencia para los sangre puras!-se defendió el chico.

-Lo eres cariño- rió su amiga- los mantienen alejados de tí por su propio bien.

-Bueno- interrumpió el rubio- al menos es divertido ser el slytherin malo que molesta gryffindors y hufflepuffs. Mira que insultar gente requiere mucha habilidad y creatividad- respondió orgulloso.- ¿Crees que no me cansa pensar y molestarlos de forma distinta todos los días, los 365 días del año?

Blaise rió ante la idea de su amigo y cerró un puño, alzándolo para chocarlo contra el de Draco.

-Especialmente a Hermione Granger-exclamaron a la vez.

Pansy rió ante el gesto infantil y los jaló a ambos de los brazos mientras los llevaba a la habitación de Draco.

-Pero esto es genial, Blaise - cantó emocionada- ahora podremos hablar de todo. Draco estaba empezando a sentirse culpable de ocultarte cosas, creíamos que eras favoritista de Dumbledore, -continuó ante un ¡oye! de Blaise- pero ahora eres igual a nosotros... Podremos contarnos todo.

-Entonces ¿el hombre que escapó es tu tío?- susurró Blaise mientras Pansy tarareaba una canción.

\- Si ¿quieres ver el árbol familiar?

-Claro que quiere ver el árbol- bufó Pansy - te gustará saber que Draco es primo segundo de los Weasley.

-¡Pansy!

-¿Eres primo de los Weasley?- se burló Blaise.- Qué vergüenza. Te avergüenzas de tu sangre.

-Oh, cállate Blaise. - Reclamó Malfoy- De algún modo también son parte de los Parkinson.

Pansy fingió un flechazo en el corazón.

-Pero no tan cercano, dulzura- guiñó el ojo- Entonces, hablando del hombre, qué sabes de él.

-Bueno, sé que…

Sus pasos se interrumpieron porque de pronto, ya no estaba en los caminos de los jardines de Malfoy Manor, sino que estaba en Hogwarts, cerca de lago.

 _-Un retrato me dijo que ayudaste el año pasado a Harry- susurró alguien en las sombras. Como respuesta, Draco alzó su varita._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Necesito ayuda con algo..._

 _-Déjate ver. Repito ¿Quién eres, y qué quieres?_

 _Oyendo las hojas sonar a medida que se les pisaba , Draco estaba a punto de correr, en pánico cuando la persona se dejó ver. Sus ojos son grises y tenía el cabello negro, del mismo tono de su tía Bellatrix. No obstante, su mirada era diferente,. Diferente, pero familiar. Se parecía… a los ojos de su madre._

 _-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, tu tío. Padrino de Harry Potter…_

-¿Estás bien, Draco?- preguntó Blaise al verlo detenerse.

-Sí- respondió sintiendo aún la adrenalina en él. Sirius Black, el hombre que escapó de Azkaban, lo estaba buscando.

.

 **2**

 **.**

 **Ida a Hogwarts**

La noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Draco oyó a su madre mencionar que Sirius Black estaba en busca de Harry Potter. El periódico decía que, aparentemente lo buscaba para asesinarlo, pero Draco no lo creía porque de ser así no tendría porqué pedir la ayuda del rubio.

Aún así, aunque no podía confirmar si el hombre era malo o no, no le comentó la visión a nadie y al día siguiente se preparó como lo había hecho los dos años anteriores para subir al tren. Se despidió de sus padres y arribó, agitando la mano suavemente hacia ellos.

Mientras buscaba el vagón donde sus amigos estaban, observó a un hombre durmiendo en el vagón con ropas viejas y gastadas. Ignorante de la mirada que le seguía verificó que no hubiera gente alrededor y cerró la puerta dejándolo dormir. Si hubiera alguien hubiera tenido que burlarse de él y Draco detestaba burlarse de la gente pobre. Bueno, la gente pobre que no fuera los Weasley. En eso estaba, cuando el tren se paró de golpe y, repentinamente, todas las luces se apagaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, tratando de mirar a su alrededor. Cuando todo se congeló y su alegría, sus ganas de vivir y su esperanza empezaron a desvanecerse, sujetó con fuerza su túnica justo donde se encontraba el corazón. No necesitaba verlo, lo sabía. Para un vidente, que había visto de cientos de finales tristes, un dementor era una bomba de tiempo hacia su corazón. Cayó al suelo, jadeando.

-Alguien…-suplicó- Ayúdeme.

No supo quién, o qué lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrastró por el pasillo, pero fuera lo que fuese, lo cubrió con algo cálido y peludo. Sin poder evitarlo y con el corazón acelerado, cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, Pansy estaba llorando a su lado y Blaise le gritaba al prefecto de slytherin.

-Ahí está ¿Lo ves? -decía enojado el italiano- ¿Crees que esa palidez la estamos inventando?

Al mirarlo despierto, el mayor se colocó de inmediato a su lado.

-Malfoy ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.- ¿Qué pasó?

El rubio intentó levantarse.

-La luz se fue.

-Si, tuvimos unos dementores cerca. Ustedes dos, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería cuando lleguemos. Y Malfoy- dijo el prefecto dándole un chocolate- Creo que el dementor te afectó demasiado. Quédate en el vagón y duerme un rato. Te hará sentir mejor. Gracias a Merlín, ninguno robó tu alma.

Draco lo miró marcharse y recibió con gusto el cálido abrazo de Pansy. Cuando ella se separó, miró su túnica con desagrado.

-¿Draco, esos son pelos?-le preguntó.

-¿Pelos?-repitió frunciendo el ceño. No lo soñó. Algo peludo lo salvó. Y arruinó completamente lo limpio de su traje.

 **3**

 **.**

 **Llegada a Hogwarts**

Aún sintiéndose horrible, Draco se sentó en el gran comedor esperando que no hubiera necesidad de hablar o pelearse con nadie. Así que a pesar que Potter lo veía, no le devolvió la mirada y continuó comiendo lo más rápido que podía, para marcharse del comedor.

-¿Y bien Theodore?- empezó Pansy, tratando de iniciar una conversación; y Theo alzó la mirada de su libro, esperando a que continuara. Desde primero siempre ha sido así, tranquilo, serio, siempre manteniéndose lejos de los problemas.. a diferencia de Draco, que amaba ser el centro de atención.- Nos hemos enterado de la última noticia- rió ella y Draco la miró, intentando convencerla de que no continuara por ahí. Cuando ella sonrió con malicia, él miró a su comida, no queriendo involucrarse ni queriendo ver la cara de Nott cuando ella empezara a molestarlo.

-¿La última noticia?- preguntó con ligero interés-¿Que última noticia?

-Tú sabes, la que involucra a Draco.

El rubio se sonrojó y comió con más ahínco.

-Ya veo-respondió y volvió a su libro. Esa fue toda su reacción ante la frase de Pansy. Blaise, que en otro momento hubiese reído ante el intento de su amiga, y molestado al rubio y al moreno, miró de reojo a Draco, quien parecía a punto de vomitar.

-¿Volvemos a la enfermería?-preguntó silenciosamente y Draco negó con fuerza.

-Puedo continuar.

-No lo parece.

-Distráeme, por favor.

Blaise lo miró con compasión y asintió, mirando a su alrededor. Solo por un instante, prestó atención a lo que el otro leía, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Tienes el don de la adivinación?

Theo alzó los ojos del libro y lo miró. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ahhh, supongo que te interesa- intentó continuar la incómoda platica Blaise para desviar la atención de Draco.

-No, en realidad.

-¿Quieres mejorar tus notas de adivinación?

Ante su sonrisa incómoda, Nott suspiró y respondió.

-Estoy buscando cómo evitar que un adivino innato soporte la presión de tener cerca un dementor.

Draco alzó las cejas alarmado cuando vió a Blaise fruncir el ceño, y luego mirarlo seriamente. Pansy, sin embargo, no pareció captar el mensaje porque se inclinó hacia el ojiverde y preguntó.

-¿La presión de un dementor?

Nott asintió con la cabeza, y no dijo nada más para alivio de Draco. Cuando el director anunció que los dementores vigilarían cada entrada buscando a Sirius Black, Draco mira con pánico a Theo y éste, como comprendiendo que le pedía ayuda asintió.

Por eso se sentía tan mal, porque no solo había un dementor. Habían varios.

Esperando que las cosas no empeoraran, estaba a punto de escapar cuando el director pidió que pusieran atención y anunció habían llegado dos profesores nuevos: Lupin, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y Hagrid, como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Si Potter esperaba un comentario cizañoso de parte de él no lo obtuvo. Draco solo quería cerrar los ojos. Fue Adrian Pucey quien comentó algo que no escuchó bien, pero hizo que todos a su alrededor rieran. Draco intentó hacerlo por compromiso, pero solo se puso de pie intentando irse.

-Volveré a la enfermería- susurró a sus compañeros quienes se pusieron de pie intentando ayudarlo. Solo avanzó dos pasos antes de sentir cómo se detenía su corazón. Se desmayó.

 **4**

 **.**

 **La Enfermería de Hogwarts**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue que estaba en la enfermería. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, y luego volvió a abrirlo, cuando lo hizo, reconoció que Nott, Blaise y Pansy estaban ahí con él.

-¡Draco!-sollozó Pansy abrazándolo. -Merlín, Draco, creímos que no despertarías.

Él intentó sentarse.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡¿Qué pasó?!¡¿Qué pasó?!-exclamó histérica Pansy. - ¡Te desmayaste! Parecías muerto. Theodore Nott te lanzó un hechizo que te obligó a respirar, y entonces la enfermera llamó a Snape, quién vino corriendo, te vio y palideció, y entonces se fue, y cuando volvió te puso algo en el brazo, una pulsera con una botella. Inmediatamente quedó roja, Draco. ¡Roja! La cambió por otra, y otra, hasta que se mantuvo de su color y ahora enrojece lentamente. Estábamos enloqueciendo, no sabíamos qué pasaba hasta que Nott nos lo explicó. -¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras un adivino?- preguntó suavemente, pero Draco pudo ver el reproche escondido en esa frase.

-Porque lo odio- respondió y agachó la cabeza.

-Nott, Theodore- habló por primera vez desde que despertó, Blaise- nos ha platicado porque te sientes tan mal. Además- dijo señalando el libro- encontró que la poción evita que te sientas así, porque evita el dolor. No completamente, pero ayuda.

-Cuando se vuelva roja significa que tendrás que cambiarla-comentó Theo.- Supongo que puedes pedirla al profesor Snape. - Cuando hace gesto de marcharse, Draco se sobresaltó.

-¡Espera!

El de ojos verdes volteó y espero.

-Gracias-susurró.

Para su sorpresa Nott sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme.

-Fue un placer- respondió.

 **5**

 **.**

 **Adivinación**

Este año Draco tenía adivinación con los gryffindors, cosa que no lo hacía tan feliz, porque sin duda la clase sería más fácil si la compartiera con Ravenclaw. No es que no apreciara este tipo de adivinación, era solo que era una adivinación tan … imprecisa... e indirecta. Su adivinación le permitía ver cosas, pero las tazas de té y las bolas de cristal definitivamente eran otra cosa. Eran cosas borrosas y malinterpretables.

Y estar con Potter en la misma clase, era una tortura.

Significaba molestar, y molestar, y molestar…

Y Draco empezaba a hartarse de lo mismo.

Mientras intentaba ver más allá del humo en su bola de cristal, miró como la Profesora Trelawney cruzar y acercarse a Potter para ver su taza de té, ya que ellos usarían primero las tazas y luego las bolas de cristal..

-Tienes el grim…

Los slytherins se congelaron. Granger bufó como respuesta a su predicción, así que Draco volvió a lo suyo, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el reflejo de la cara de molestia de Nott dirigida a ella. Volteó a mirarlo, preguntándose qué pasaba y luego decidió que no era su problema por lo que miró con más ahínco su bola de cristal, frustrado.

 _Es un don reservados a unos pocos_ , se burló su mente de las palabras de su profesora.

¡Maldita sea! Él ya era un adivino, ¿por qué no veía nada en esa estúpida cosa?

Cuando la clase terminó, y Draco dejó su taza de té junto a las otras, y estaba a punto de irse cuando algo llamó su atención en una esfera, así que se dirigió hacia ella. Desde el objeto, un gran perro negro lo miró. Sus ojos brillantes dirigidos al él le hicieron preguntarse si esa era la esfera que Potter usó y estaba viendo la aparente predicción que la profesora había visto, o él mismo estaba viendo el grim. Se acercó a la bola y la observó mejor porque, aunque la criatura era bien conocida por todos, sólo quienes la habían visto sabían cómo eran exactamente. Pero quién estaba allí mirándolo no era el grim.

No, ese era Sirius Black.

-¡Eh, Draco!- llamó Blaise notando que no salía- Vamos, nos dejan.

El rubio caminó hacia él y salieron del salón.

-¿Entonces, realmente viste dinero en mi taza de té?-comentó Blaise, intentando matar el silencio, y Draco rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Que va, no vi nada más que manchas ¿y tú?

-Vi una mancha también.

Draco rió.

Estaban cerca de las escaleras cuando dos chicas de gryffindor cruzaron casi junto a ellos murmurando. .

-¿Ese era Nott? ¿El que no dejaba de ver a Hermione? - ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Si. Granger dice que es hijo de mortífagos. Que ella misma lo confirmó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te lo dijo?

-No- susurró la chica castaña- escuche como se lo decía a Harry cuando preguntó quién era el chico que se sentó con Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe para hacer el trabajo del año pasado.

Ambos palidecieron ante la mención de la palabra 'mortífagos'.

-Pero, ¿dijo cómo lo supo?

-No, y no creo que lo haya leído.

-Tal vez leyó algún periódico viejo. Aunque realmente no dudaría…

Blaise tomó a Draco de un brazo y lo alejó, antes de que fuera tras ellas.

 **6**

 **.**

 **Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas**

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas se realizaba fuera del castillo, por lo que Draco podía sentir, más que ver, como la poción se iba llenando con rapidez. Incómodo tocó su muñeca, recordando que su padrino le había dado veinte muestras para que usara mientras él preparaba más, pero al paso que iba, si Hagrid seguía haciendo que tomaran las clases fuera, no resistiría el año escolar.

Y hablando de él, estaba mostrándole a todos un hipogrifo. A Draco, como a muchos no le interesó, y quizá fue porque su atención no estaba realmente en la clase que notó como los gryffindors de la clase susurraban para después mirar a Theo. Seguro de que estaban hablando de su relación con los mortífagos, Draco frunció el ceño y se sintió irritado con ellos, y con él. Si Theo no fuera tan distante con el mundo pertenecería a un grupo, y podría defenderse mejor o tener quien lo defienda; y si ellos no fueran tan chismosos, Draco no tendría que preocuparse de eso.

Estaba tan distraído con el tema que, solo por fastidiar al gigante y a Potter, molestó al ave. Fue una jugada tonta en realidad, y lo supo al momento en que el ave mordió su brazo, porque en un día normal Draco podría recuperarse, pero con los dementores cerca, Draco tenía suerte si tenía una oportunidad. El dolor fue atroz. Gritó.

-¡Draco!

-Mi padre escuchará de esto…-gruñó,

Goyle lo cargó en sus brazos ante la orden de Pansy, y Draco intentó seguir consciente, pero se desmayó a la mitad del camino. Más tarde, cuando despertó, ni siquiera el hecho de que tuviera que quedarse en la enfermería por días, lo salvó del regaño de sus amigos.

Pero la ira de su padre, cuando lo vio, y sintió el dolor, fue definitivamente peor.

-Oh genial- murmuró su madre en la enfermería- has logrado que se ponga irracional.

Draco se encogió.

Seguramente iría tras Hagrid.

 **7**

 **DCAO**

 **.**

Como si los dementores y el hipogrifo no fueran lo suficientemente malos, Lupin sacó un boggart del ropero y los alentó, uno a uno, a enfrentarlo.

Genial, pensó, todos sus compañeros de casa sabrían su mayor miedo; aunque era mucho mejor que haber demostrado cuál era frente a Potter y Granger, patética Granger que incluso necesitaba un giratiempos para tomar más clases, pensó rodando los ojos. Era imposible que compartiera clases con él y con Potter y Weasley a la misma hora.

Aunque probablemente si Draco no fuera sangre pura, y tuviera que aprender todo lo que él aprendió desde pequeño, haría lo mismo.

Draco miró uno a uno a sus compañeros pasar y cuando , gracias a Merlín se acabó el tiempo de clases sin que toque su turno, respiró aliviado.

Todos salieron, entre ellos Draco, pero cuando notó que se había dejado su pluma regresó al salón. Lupin estaba ahí mirando una luna llena. Draco se quedó de pie, mirándola. Observando su hermosura, porque los adivinos y la luna siempre habían tenido una conexión especial, la amaban.

De pronto la luna desapareció y una criatura de ojos rojos ocupó su lugar, luego ésta caminó hacia Draco y tomó un cuchillo, clavandolo con una gran sonrisa en su mano. La sangre salió y el monstruo recogió un poco, la acercó a su boca y bebió del rojo líquido.

Sabía que estaba intacto, lo sabía, pero jadeó aterrorizado y Lupin reaccionó. Corrió hacia él pero Draco, cerrando los ojos, alzó su varita y gritó.

-Ridikkulus.

El boggart se convirtió en el director usando un vestido propio de las damas francesas de hacía años, e incluso vistiendo su peluca barroca, pero ni siquiera eso quitó el miedo y estrés en el cuerpo de Draco.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Malfoy estás bien? ¿Qué...?-comenzó Lupin, pero al no verlo reaccionar se interrumpió y guardó el boggart. Aprovechando que lo hacía Draco salió corriendo de ahí.

 **8**

 **.**

 **El gran comedor**

Draco tenía que admitir que todo el rumoreo sobre Theo empezaba a molestarlo. Y lo que más le molestaba era que Nott no hacía nada al respecto.

Así que, cuando se reunieron todos lo alumnos al gran comedor, probablemente porque creían que Sirius Black estaba en el castillo, y el número de personas que miró a Theo fue mayor y rumoreó a sus espaldas, Draco caminó hacia dos de ellos, quienes pararon de hablar y lo miraron.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

-Repite lo que dijiste de Nott

-¿Qué?

-Dije que repitas lo que dijiste de Nott, de mi.

-Dije que su padre es un mortífago, igual que el de muchos de ustedes.

Draco miró a su amigo.

-Repite que respondiste.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Repítelo.

-Bien, dije qué probablemente ustedes también lo eran, y qué.

Draco los miró en silencio antes de responder, los alumnos alrededor lo veían. No le importó.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Solo tenías que decirlo en voz alta . Ahora, ya que todos sabemos de qué hablan cuando miran a Nott, o nos miran a nosotros, por qué la necesidad de intentar ser disimulados, bola de idiotas.

-Mira quién habla, Malfoy. Tú siempre estás hablando mal de la gente.

-Y todos saben mi opinión, yo no soy tan cobarde como para esconderla.

Nadie más habló, así que Draco caminó a su mesa y se sentó orgullosamente junto a Theo, al que incluso algunos slytherins eludían para no ser molestados. Pansy y Blaise, que también estaban agradecidos con él por lo de la enfermería, se sentaron también junto a él, seguidos de Greg y Vicent. Pansy, inmediatamente, habló acerca de las clases y los nuevos profesores. Blaise hizo algunas bromas con el fin de aligerar el ambiente. Theo, sorprendido, los miró sabiendo lo que significaba que Malfoy y sus amigos se sentaran junto a él.

Que era uno de ellos.

Como si supiera que era su culpa, cuando Draco miró hacia gryffindor, Hermione evadió la mirada. Y cuando miró a los chicos con los que había hablado antes, ellos también lo hicieron.

Sí, podían meterse con Theo; pero así como nadie más que Draco enfrentaba a Harry Potter y amigos, nadie enfrentaba a Draco Malfoy. Porque Harry Potter era la representación del lado bueno, fuerte y valiente; mientras que Draco era mejor conocido por dar golpes bajos, dolorosos, por jugar sucio y sin límites de moral. Pero ambos no dejaban que nadie se metieran con sus amigos. Y esta, era una advertencia.

El resto de la cena pasó normal y cuando salieron del comedor, estaban hablando de sus padres. Estaban distantes del resto pero aun así hablaban en voz baja.

-Es por eso que no se que le pasa. - Exclamó Draco- Sus padres murieron porque se negaron a seguir al Lord oscuro ¿no ha pensado que quizá si hubieran aceptado estarían con él?

No había malicia en la voz de Draco, lo sabían.

-Digo- continuó- él es técnicamente un sangre pura como nosotros, la sangre de su madre se ve sobrepasada por la pureza en la sangre Potter, con una línea de sucesión tan enorme como la familia Black. Es comprensible que en lugar de matarlos directamente los invitara a unirse.

-¿Pero eso no haría menos leal su unión?-preguntó Greg.

-No sería el único - respondió Draco dando el tema por finalizado.

 **9**

 **.**

 **Quidditch**

Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff estaban disputando un partido de quidditch y para el desagrado de Draco, el equipo rojo-dorado llevaba ventaja.

-¿Qué tan patético sería si animo al equipo de hufflepuff?- le preguntó Draco a sus amigos y ellos suspiraron también mirando el marcador.

-Que va. Ni eso haría que ganaran-exclamó desanimado Blaise-. Probablemente te toque enfrentarte a Potter.

Draco gimió.

-Estoy acabado.

-Oh, vamos. Solo te ha vencido todos los partidos-trató de alentarlo Blaise. Pansy le dió un codazo.

Draco ocultó la cabeza entre sus manos.

Theodore, quien veía el partido en silencio, y solo porque fue arrastrado hacia allí por Pansy, miró al rubio y colocó una mano en sus cabellos.

-Eres realmente bueno, Draco-lo animó.- Vences con facilidad a los otros equipos pero cuando estás frente a Potter te bloqueas. Solo tienes que trabajar en tu confianza.

La mirada gris se enfocó en Nott, y luego miró al frente, analizando el comentario. El italiano por su parte miró al rubio y luego a Potter quién volaba en el cielo.

¿Confianza, eh?

Draco jadeó y de pronto todos los pensamientos sobre Potter se esfumaron.

-¡Draco!-gritaron los tres al ver a su amigo caer sobre sus rodillas.

¿Dónde?, pensó Blaise, ¿Dónde están los dementores?

-Tenemos que irnos-le gritó Theo a Blaise y ambos sujetaron a Draco y regresaron al castillo. Lo último que Blaise vio fue como Potter era atacado por ellos.

.

 **10**

 **.**

 **Sirius Black**

El dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable cuando un dementor aparecía, fue el pensamiento de Draco mientras caminaba hacia el lago. Necesitaba agua en grandes cantidades, si lo que quería era recuperarse con mayor rapidez, pues, al igual que la luna, equilibraba al adivino dentro de él. Se arrodilló junto al agua y metió las manos en ella. De inmediato se relajó y se sintió con más energía. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-sobresaltado, Draco se puso de pie y alzó la varita, a pesar que no sabía a dónde apuntar.

-¿Quién eres?

-No te asustes. No voy a lastimarte. Un retrato me dijo que ayudaste el año pasado a Harry- susurró nuevamente su acompañante y Draco retrocedió a pesar de que probablemente el calamar gigante podría atacarlo por la espalda.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó él apuntando hacia todos lados, a la persona que estaba con él ¿Era Sirius? ¿Era un alumno? ¿Era un profesor?

-Necesito ayuda con algo…-respondió la voz y aunque Draco confirmó que era Sirius no le dio la espalda ni bajó la varita porque en realidad no sabía quién era él. Solo sabía lo que había leído y oído de él , y no era nada bueno.

-Déjate ver. Repito ¿Quién eres, y qué quieres?

Las hojas crujieron a su alrededor y Draco luchó contra su instinto para no correr.

-No te asustes, Malfoy- respondió el hombre dejándose ver. Sus ojos, como en su visión, eran grises y tenía el cabello negro, del mismo tono de su tía Bellatrix. -Mi nombre es Sirius Black, primo de Narcissa. Padrino de Harry Potter…

Eso no alivió a Draco.

-No voy a ayudarte a matarlo-soltó sin pensarlo y de inmediato se arrepintió.

El hombre lo miró confundido.

-No quiero matar a Harry, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?

Merlín.

-Tampoco voy a dejarme matar-exclamó.

-¿Es que tienes un trauma o algo?-preguntó el hombre.

-Escapaste de Azkabán.

-Woo, woo, tranquilo chico. No voy a lastimar a nadie. No lastimé a nadie, lo juro. Fue ese traidor de colagusano. Escucha, no quiero lastimarlo, quiero acercarme a él. Sus padres eran mis mejores amigos, y soy su padrino. Quién tú sabes está tras él. Quiero ayudarlo. Quiero acercarme.

Draco bajó la varita.

-¿Y por qué me dices esto?

-Ya te dije, un retrato me dijo que estás del lado de Harry, no sé porqué estás de su lado si eres un Malfoy, pero te he estado vigilando y creo que no eres tan malo como quieres hacer parecer.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Escucha, no quería que Dumbledore supiera que estoy por aquí, no aún. Y si recurriera a Harry notaría que algo va mal. Pero tú eres distinto. Aunque te vigila constantemente está más enfocado en Harry.

-¿El director me está vigilando?

-Si. No sé por qué.

Draco sí sabía.

-Por favor, Malfoy. Déjame ayudarlo.

Mirando sus ojos grises, Draco asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Y por cierto, deja de meterte con Remus.

.

Un mes después, Draco ya no estaba tan de acuerdo.

Sirius había conseguido a la gata de Granger para que le trajera a la rata de su amigo, pero más que ayudarlo, Draco era su mensajero.

-¿Draco, puedes conseguirme dos espejos de mano para comunicarme con Harry? Tengo unos pero me gustaría conservarlos. Es regalo de un buen amigo que ya no está.

-¿Para qué? ¿Dónde quieres que los saque?

-¿En Hogsmade? ¿Irás mañana, no?

-¿Estás loco? ¿cómo voy a explicar que quiero un espejo de doble sentido? Mi padre va a enterarse al segundo que salga de la tienda, Y no solo él.

-¿Porqué habrías de explicarlo? Tu cabello es finísimo y siempre está arreglado, apuesto que podrías tener miles. Nadie verá raro que tengas un espejo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Es el lugar, no puedo comprarlo en cualquier lado.

-¿Y si te compro unos normales y los hechizas?

El hombre rió entre dientes.

-Eso también serviría.

-De acuerdo. Toma unos de los míos.

Sirius rió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Sabía que tenías, pero necesito unos nuevos. Tu espejo tiene tu magia impregnada en él. Debe ser nuevo o ser hechizado sin contacto. No lo toques mucho.

-¿No quieres que use guantes para sostenerlo?-añadió sarcástico.

-Eso sería genial, que amable- agradeció inocentemente el adulto-. Y mira que eres hijo del amargado de Lucius.

-No te metas con mi padre.

-Oh, ¿no será mi padre escuchará de esto?- se burló. Draco alzó la ceja.

-Consigue tu propio espejo-murmuró poniéndose de pie.

-¡Qué! No, no. Draco estaba jugando, ¡lo juro!

El adivino entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!

Draco hizo una mueca divertida.

-¡Bien!

-Oh, ¿y podrías comprarle un regalo de navidad por mí?

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor! Navidad está cerca, por favor.

-¿Cómo voy a comprarle un regalo de navidad? ¿Qué voy a comprarle? ¿De dónde voy a sacar el dinero?

-¿Bromeas?, ¡eres rico!

-Mi padre es rico-corrigió.

-¡Oh, está bien! Tengo dinero de mi bóveda. Los duendes no me delataron. No mientras sigan cobrando comisiones de mi oro. Te daré el dinero. Ten-exclamó sacando unas monedas de su bolsa. Unos pasos se escucharon cerca. Cómprale algo bonito-gritó corriendo y convirtiéndose en perro.

-¿Pero qué le compro?

El animal se había ido.

Draco compró una Saeta de Fuego.

Con el dinero restante, compró un collar y lo dejó bajo un arbusto en el bosque antes de ir a casa por las vacaciones.

 **11**

 **.**

 **Notas**

-Creí que era peligroso que estuvieras aquí- le mencionó Draco a un perro negro a la orilla del lago; y al verlo saltar emocionado, rodó los ojos y sacó de su mochila unas notas.

Un hombre mayor rió después de unos minutos y Draco sonrió al ver el collar en su cuello.

-¿Las tienes, cierto?

-Si, Draco- empezó el rubio- también te extrañé, gracias por tus maravillosos servicios. Que alegría verte.

El hombre mayor rió nuevamente, lo hacía mucho de hecho, y lo abrazó.

-Oh, sobrino, estás celoso. Que encanto. También te quiero, eres mi sobrino favorito ¿por cierto, como va tu padre matando al pollo gigante? De verdad que lo odio. ¡El otro día me picoteó! Esa cosa sueña en que me inclinaré ante ella. Merece morir.

Draco hizo un sonido incrédulo. Lo dejó pasar.

-Aquí-mencionó sacando un papel de su mochila y extendiendolo hacia el hombre -Longbottom siempre escribe sus contraseñas porque es muy despistado. Cuando lo seguí hoy en la mañana la subrayada era la última. Robárselas fue pan comido. Tómala, llego tarde a clases, y mi padrino me está mirando raro y mencionando que últimamente tomo mucho aire. -El perro negro frente a él apareció y Draco insistió en alzar la nota hacia él. -Vamos, le puse un hechizo impermeable para que no la mojaras con tu saliva.

El perro asintió y lamió su mejilla, contento. Draco, se quejó y lo alejó diciendo algo de la saliva y los pelos en su preciada ropa.

-Sí, sé que me amas. - Dijo y corrió hacia dentro.

 **12**

 **.**

 **Los dementores**

-No me voy a vestir de un puto dementor- declaró Draco y le dio la espalda a Crabbe antes de seguir con su asignación de pociones.

-¿Si sabes que no has estado activo últimamente, no? Desapareces por horas, y ni siquiera estás con Pansy, Blaise o Nott. Puede que no seamos muy listos, Draco, ni tengamos las mismas ideas, pero Greg y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Potter le teme a los dementores y si fingimos ser unos y nos acercamos se va a asustar. Si tenemos suerte va a caer. Además sabemos que estás haciendo algo.

-Alguien agitó su escoba en primero, maldiciendo de lejos-escapó el rubio del tema-. Ustedes quieren que usemos sábanas negras y nos acerquemos ¿Y si vuela hacia nosotros? ¿Y si nota que no estamos exactamente tragando su alma?

Flint se acercó a los tres. Parecía demasiado interesado para el gusto de Draco.

-Vamos Draco, me parece una buena idea.

El rubio apretó los labios.

-Además mejor eliminarlo ahora antes de que nos toque partido contra él. Y no, no digas que ganarás. No ganaste en todo el año pasado.

Draco hizo un ruidito indignado.

-¡No va a funcionar!

-Patrañas, solo le tienes miedo.

-Las túnicas no dejan volar bien ¿Cómo vamos a fingir estar tan altos?

-Oh, tengo una idea-exclamó Flint. -Goyle ponte aquí.

El gigante se paró.

-Ahora trepa.

-Estás jugando ¿pretendes que esté sobre Greg mientras intenta balancearse sobre la escoba?

-Si-sonrió- esa es la idea. No te preocupes yo iré sobre Vincent.

A duras penas se trepó sobre él.

-Ahora, tu y yo estaremos practicando hoy y mañana cómo equilibrarnos mientras ellos vuelan. Ahora, vamos a practicar en tierra firme.

Draco lo miró como si le faltara un tornillo.

-Arre, arre-gritó divertido el otro. - Vamos, mi fiel dementor! Guíame a la cocina y no tropieces en el camino.

La mayoría en la sala común volteó a verlo. Varias risitas se extendieron por el lugar y el adivino se sonrojó ante tal exceso de atención.

-¿Draco?-preguntaron los dos grandotes antes de moverse y él se alzó de hombros.

-A mí ni me miren, ¿ésta fue su idea, recuerdan? ¿Dementores? ¿Dementores en una escoba asustando a Potter? Ya han oído al capitán. Ahora, ¡arre Greg! A la cocina. - Exclamó tomando al otro del cabello para equilibrarse.

Confundidos, los otros empezaron a moverse.

Draco, entre dientes, rió.

 **13**

 **.**

 **El tío Sirius.**

Como Draco dijo, era una idea estúpida. Divertida, pero estúpida, que había terminado con un castigo y con Potter enfrentando a Draco con la snitch.

Como Blaise predijo, Draco perdió y tuvo que aguantar el regaño de Flint.

-¿Sabes qué?, ¡lo intento! ¡Joder! La próxima vez juega tú contra él- le gritó a su capitán antes desaparecer de la sala común, así que ahí estaba. Deprimido junto al lago. Granger le había pegado. Estaba seguro que Potter le había echado lodo en el cabello y él se había esforzado tanto hasta ahora. Jugando al chico malo mientras por otro lado le compraba una Saeta de Fuego a Potter.

¡Una saeta! ¡Incluso estaba hechizando el espejo!

Sollozó.

-¿Draco? - la voz de Sirius se escuchó.

-Largo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú me pasaste. Estoy exhausto, enloqueciendo y mientras te ayudo a mimar a Potter él está pateando mi trasero. Gracias.

Sirius lo miró con pena.

Draco suspiró.

-Lo siento-susurró. -No es completamente tu culpa. El ave me cae mal y sabía que era una estúpida idea fingir ser dementores.

Sirius se alzó de hombros.

-Era una buena idea, solo que no esperabas que Harry supiera hacer un patronus. Es un hechizo muy avanzado. Probablemente Remus...

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Si, San Potter es maravilloso. -Lo interrumpió-Gracias, no lo sabía ¿Cómo podría un simple mortal como yo superarlo?

Sirius lo miró con lástima.

-Hey, está bien. Tienes razón ¿Es realmente injusto que siempre se salga con la suya, no?

-No finjas que estás de mi lado. No lo estás.

-Lo estoy, Draco. Y tú también estás de su lado. Cuando lo miras de lejos te cae bien, ¿no es así? Te obligué a hacer cosas por él y te transmití mi cariño hacia él, así que empezaste a apreciarlo, a cuidarlo. Por eso estás, así. No quieres lastimarlo. No lo haces con la maldad que deberías. Estás dudando sobre él, y no deberías hacerlo, porque tú perteneces al otro bando. Pero no tiene que ser así, Draco. Tú eres bueno. Serías bienvenido, yo puedo hablar con Remus y...

-Ni siquiera sabes como soy.

-Oh, claro que lo sé. Te vigilé tanto como a Harry. Eres tímido, sonriente y amable. Y comes demasiadas cosas dulces para la salud.

Draco, contra su voluntad, rió.

-Ven, Draco. Deja que tío Sirius te abrace - exclamó el hombre sentándose a su lado.

-No dejaré a mi familia como lo hiciste-susurró Draco, dejando al mayor consolarlo.- No puedo hacerlo.

El hombre sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé. Los amas. Eres leal a tu familia. En ese aspecto eres mejor que yo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

-Puede parecer egoísta, pero tuve muchos momentos como tú y al final me escogí a mi. Nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión. Si sigues así solo terminarás roto.

-Si es lo que necesito para salvar a mis padres lo haré- respondió Draco, y los dos guardaron silencio hasta que Draco se sintió listo para volver.

-Toma un descanso, Draco. Vuelve para visitarme nada más, me las apañaré sin ti. Prometido.

Sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **14**

 **.**

 **El examen de adivinación**

Sybill estaba haciendo el examen individual así que uno por uno fueron pasando frente a la maestra para leer sus predicciones. Draco miró como uno a uno fueron pasando sus amigos y cuando llegó su turno, suspiró y entró al aula. Una de las consecuencias de los dementores era su falta de visiones. Estaba demasiado débil para tenerlas.

Se sentó frente a la esfera y la miró con decisión. La vez pasada le había mostrado al perro negro, pero esta vez estaba cubierta de niebla.

-Señor Malfoy, me gustaría comenzar si no le importa. La vez pasada pude notar que se quedó observando la esfera, vio algo. -Draco la miró y asintió.

-Vi a un perro negro, pero no la vi en mi propia esfera. No sé qué significa eso.

-Interesante-asintió la profesora escribiendo en su libreta- quizá el perro negro estaba relacionado con la persona que tocó la bola antes. Por favor, coloque sus manos junto a la bola y piense en lo que desee adivinar, en una cuestión que invada su alma.

Draco asintió.

Deseo saber el futuro de Sirius, pensó. Lo que pasará con el Señor Oscuro. Lo que pasará con mi familia.

La niebla empezó a moverse, para sorpresa de Draco. Él, intentando entender que se mostraba, se acercó la bola y, movido por su instinto, pasó la mano sobre ella dejando salir un poco de magia. La niebla se despejó. Sybill lo miró sorprendida, pero el rubio no lo notó porque empezó a mirar Hogwarts.

-Eso es…

-¿Qué es, Señor Malfoy?- preguntó. Draco enfocó su mirada en el paisaje

-Es Hogwarts. Una parte de ella está en ruinas. Miles de magos están en las afueras. Todos miran hacia el centro del circulo, creo que hay alguien en el centro de éste.

-¿Hogwarts?

Draco asintió. Sus ojos se nublaron.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Cuando él no respondió, ni separó su vista del cristal, la mujer abrió los ojos y dejó salir un ligero jadeo.

-¿Qué más ve? Señor Malfoy,- sonrió emocionada- dígame.

-Hay un ave en mi mano, lo estoy ingresando en una caja.

-Perfecto-escribió en su libreta.- ¿Qué tipo de ave?

-Es pequeña, lo siento. No sé de aves ¿un ruiseñor? No... no sé qué raza á...

Draco extendió las dos manos y dejó salir más magia.

-¿Ahora lo ve mejor?

-No. Cambió. Ahora Severus está apuntando su varita hacia alguien. Está delante de mí. No puedo ver quién es. Y hay una lápida, la gente está llorando sobre él.

Llano, muerte, anotó la mujer.

-¿Ve algo más?

-un niño pequeño de ojos grises y cabello negro. Está corriendo en los pasillos de Malfoy Manor, topa con alguien más. Un hombre, él lo abraza, creo que tiene… creo que es…

-¿Quién Señor Malfoy?

-Potter…

-¿El señor Potter? -se puso de pie.

Draco parpadeó asustado.

-¿El señor Potter?-repitió ella.

Draco la miró confundido.

-¿Qué con Potter?

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡No puedo creerlo! Señor Malfoy, tiene un don. Debo ir de inmediato con el Director! Necesita mi guía inmediatamente.

Draco se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-¿No lo recuerda?

-¿Qué no recuerdo?

-Su predicción…. -exclamó corriendo a toda prisa. Draco la siguió asustado. Cuando pasó junto a sus amigos ellos se unieron a su carrera.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó ella cuando vio al hombre hablando con la profesora McGonagall. -Esto es increíble, Señor. El señor Malfoy estaba en su examen de adivinación cuando…- los slytherin la miraron con espanto. El director sonrió.

-Oh, Sybill, creo que sé que está pasando. Ven, hablemos a solas. Señor Malfoy, venga también. Por favor, los demás retírense.

Ellos se fueron con la mirada de preocupación en sus caras.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó la mujer con quien platicaba y él negó.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, Minerva. Gracias.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos siguieron al anciano hacia su despacho.

-Verá que todo estará bien, Señor Malfoy. - Le motivó ella.- Cuando el profesor Dumbledore descubrió mi don me ayudó a cultivarlo. Le apuesto a que será lo mismo para usted.

-Siéntense, por favor. -Exclamó dulcemente el director.- ¿Entonces, Sybill, qué sucede?

-Profesor Dumbledore, el señor Malfoy tiene un don para la adivinación. No creerá lo que dijo.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó el hombre, poniendo atención al rubio.

-Oh, que Hogwarts sería lastimada, que habría una muerte… Que Severus lo protegería de alguien... Que el Señor Potter sostendría a un niño…

-¿Harry?

-¿Potter?

-Si, parecen fragmentos del futuro. Debió ver su cara, Director. Él estaba tan metido en la esfera de Cristal.

-¿Esfera de Cristal, profesora?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y usted señor Malfoy recuerda esto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Debe dejar que lo entrene Señor, potenciaré su grandeza.

El hombre negó.

-Me temo profesora, que esta información es demasiado riesgosa en sus manos. Podría ser malo que esto saliera de aquí.

Draco lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué Potter tenga un hijo es riesgoso?

-Que Harry sepa que tendrá un hijo, me temo. Él tiene prioridades que cumplir.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Realmente lo siento, Sybill.-exclamó él.

-Pero Albus…

-Obliviate-mencionó y la varita, oculta con destreza fue notable. Draco se puso de pie e intentó salir por la puerta pero ésta se mantuvo cerrada.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó él.

-Sybill, Draco hizo un grandioso examen. Tendrá una nota insuperable, por favor retírate.

-Claro, profesor-exclamó. Cuando la puerta se abrió intentó salir, pero un campo de magia lo mantuvo dentro.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamó el rubio y retrocedió cuando lo vio acercarse, alzando su varita.-Aléjese de mí.

-Draco, he leído la mente de Harry. Lo sé.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-De tu visita a su casa cuando eras pequeño. Sé que estás de su lado.

-No sé de qué está hablando. Está loco. Nunca lo había visto antes de Madam Malkin.

-Legerements…

Draco cerró los ojos, para su sorpresa el hechizo no llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, el fénix estaba delante de él

-¿Qué está pasando?-inició Draco temblando.-¿Qué está haciendo?

El fénix se posó sobre Draco y chilló contra el profesor.

-De acuerdo, puede retirarse señor Malfoy.

Draco corrió fuera. No se le pasó por alto que el ave lo protegía mientras él le daba la espalda al anciano.

Corrió a la sala común. Apenas cruzó su puerta se sostuvo contra la pared y tembló.

-¡Draco! -gritaron sus amigos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Él lo sabe. Lo sabe.

Snape, quien estaba ahí porque el cuarteto plateado fue por él, lo sostuvo intentando recomponerlo..

-¿Qué sabe?

-La profesora de adivinación le dijo qué vi en la esfera de cristal. Dijo que vi Hogwarts destruida. Qué vi a un muerto. Que Potter tendría un hijo. Que quería entrenarme, Él la oblivió y luego me apuntó, -sujetó su cabeza -su fénix se metió y dejó que huyera.

Snape palideció. De inmediato salió.

-No te muevas de aquí. No lo dejen solo.

Draco volteó y corrió al lavabo más cercano.

Quiso vomitar. Nada salió.

.

 **15**

 **.**

 **Severus Snape**

-Nunca ha visitado el Mundo Muggle, que se quede en tu cabeza de una buena vez, Albus. No sé ni me importa de dónde salió eso en la mente del bueno para nada de Potter, pero Draco no sabe nada de ello, yo no sé nada de ello y sus padres tampoco ¡Y no vas a convertirlo en tu títere!

La puerta se azotó después de ese grito y Draco, parado frente a la entrada del despacho del director miró a Severus. Él no le dirigió la palabra, pero hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Draco lo hizo y entraron a sus habitaciones.

-Está convencido que visitaste a Potter cuando era pequeño. Dice que lo leyó en la mente de Potter. No sabe que eres un adivino natural, Draco. Cree que eres como la profesora Trelawney, que tuviste un minuto de adivinación. Te quiere a su lado. Por si adivinas algo más.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-O quiere destruirte antes de que ayudes al que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Intentó leer mi mente pero mis barreras son fuertes. Intentó leer la tuya. Intentará leer la de tus amigos.

El rubio palideció.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Padrino?

-Los entrenaré para evitar que pueda hacerlo. Los quiero a todos juntos, siempre. No pasen tiempo fuera de la Sala Común que no sea más de lo necesario. No se acerquen a él.

El slytherin asintió.

-Hoy al anochecer. Los quiero a los cuatro. Hoy y cada día de vacaciones.

-¿Qué hay de Dumbledore?

-No hará nada por el momento pero debemos estar pendiente. Eres un adivino innato, Draco. No has podido adivinar nada por los dementores pero parece que tu don es extendible. Está en tu magia, y tu magia influyó en la bola de cristal. Tu cuerpo no puede sostener la visión pero la esfera si. Debiste inyectarle magia.

-No funcionó con la taza de té.

-Tal vez no buscabas nada en ese entonces.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no la recuerdo?

-El cerebro capta tu visión y la guarda como una memoria a la que accedes con rapidez. La bola te mostró la visión pero no pudiste guardarla, porque estabas enfocado en poner tu magia en la esfera.

-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Todo irá bien. Sabemos lo que viste. Solo significa una cosa. La guerra y que Potter sobrevivirá.

 **16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El Prisionero de Azkabán**

-Voy a estar bien- se quejó Draco con voz baja y chillona mientras escuchaba tras la puerta que el idiota había sido arrestado. Por supuesto, déjalo reunirse por meses con Draco pero apenas se encontraba con Potter y su trasero terminaba en el calabozo.

-Idiota.

-¿A quién llamas idiota, Draco?-preguntó su amiga apareciendo a su lado y sobresaltando a Draco- ¿a quién espías?

-Shh, Pansy. Tenían a Sirius Black en el despacho de Flitwick y se escapó. Severus está gritando como loco.

Pansy pegó la oreja a la puerta delante de ella.

-Te hemos estado buscando por horas-le susurró Pansy.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-siguió ella.

Él la miró.

-Trato de tener una visión.

Una mirada ilusionada salió de Pansy.

-¿Han vuelto?

-Para nada.

-Ow-se quejó ella. -¿Por qué quieres saber de Sirius Black?-susurró.

-Porque…-empezó cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse.

-¡Corre!-gritó silenciosamente Pansy y ambos se alejaron lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras móviles pararon y mirándose, rieron.

-Hey chicos-llamó Blaise, quien caminaba junto a Theo por los pasillos- ¿dónde estaban? Llevo rato buscándolos.

La chica se adelantó.

-Escuchábamos una conversación del profesor Snape con el director.

Sus amigos los miraron curiosos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sirius Black fue encerrado de nuevo. Sí estaba por aquí, y Severus se está quejando de la seguridad de la escuela.

-Aww-rió Blaise.- Está preocupado por nosotros.

Theo rió silenciosamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, estoy segura de que sabe que estábamos escuchando porque el picaporte empezó a girar y huimos.

Blaise rió.

-Bueno, no va a admitir nada y ustedes tampoco ¿Vamos por algo de comer en las cocinas? Los viajes _Crabbe &Goyle_ en hombros se están volviendo famosos y de verdad quiero usarlos aunque sea una vez.

-Yo también, pero siempre uso falda-susurró la única chica del grupo- y son Greg y Vincent ¿Y si toman mal la falda y la alzan? No podría vivir con ello.

Blaise la miró divertido y se agachó para que ella subiera en su espalda.

-Sube, te daré el Zabini's Service. La túnica te tapará. Vamos.

Pansy se sonrojó.

-Eso no quita el principal problema.

-¿Que es...? - mencionó el chico, y luego miró las piernas de Pansy.

-Oh, vamos, transfórmalo en un pantalón. Aprovecha, serás la única a la que dejare treparse en mi espalda. Theo, vamos, ponle un pantalón

Nott miró a la chica.

-Umm… no sé si la tela alcance. Creo que puedo hacerla 10 centímetros más larga cuanto mucho. Mientras más la estire más delgada será.

-No-exclamó rápidamente ella.

Blaise se quitó su túnica .

-Vamos, amarrala a tu cintura.

Cuando por fin estuvo en la espalda de Blaise, empezaron a caminar a la cocina y platicar acerca de cómo Greg y Vincent intentaron darse servicio de transporte uno al otro el otro día. Blaise puso una mano en el cuello de Theo y lo jaló hacia él sacudiendo el cabello con los puños. Theo puso una cara molesta, y Pansy gritó al perder el equilibrio, pero Draco sabía que esa pequeña curva era el principio de una sonrisa.

Sonrió también.

Ni Theo ni él habían mencionado el beso del año pasado y el tema se perdió con el paso de los días, pero ambos estaban bien. Theo era la seriedad en persona y Draco la travesura. Theo la antisocialidad y Draco la popularidad. Pero cuando están solo entre ellos, podían perder los papeles y ser como querían.

Sinceramente a Draco no le molestaba que nadie le viera en este momento.

Porque era feliz.

 **17**

 **.**

 **Despedidas**

Draco sentía que gracias a Dumbledore se había perdido muchas cosas.

Lupin fue despedido por ser un hombre lobo, así que se había ido. Siris también se fue , y los dementores igual, así que tanto la apariencia de Draco, como su salud tuvieron una gran mejora. Aún así, solo por si acaso, Draco puso un poco de poción en su pulsera por el resto del año. Como era el último día de clases, se asomó al lago y miró en los alrededores. Unos pasos se escucharon y por reflejo, Draco alzó la varita.

No eran Blaise y Theo.

Ni siquiera Pansy.

Era Sirius.

-Sirius-exclamó más alegre de lo que quiso-. Creí que te habías ido.

-No hay mejor lugar para esconderse que en donde creen que te has marchado-respondió él sonriendo y Draco sonrió también contagiado de su eterna energía.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

-Sobre cambiarme de bando cuando dependo de mis padres, si. No lo haré. Mi colegiatura no se paga sola y yo…

-Amo a mis padres- completó Sirius, como si Draco hubiera dicho la frases miles de veces; a pesar que solo una vez lo hizo.

-Si-completó él.- No podría hacerlo, nadie que conozco lo haría.

-Yo lo hice, renuncié a mi casa.

-Y si madre tiene razón, la tía abuela era horrible.

-Cierto. - Exclamó con una gran carcajada.- Narcissa no parece ser como ella.

-No lo es. Amo a mi madre, a mis padres,-corrigió- Sé que esto va a empeorar, pero no los dejaré solos. Si soy su única oportunidad de salir vivos, lo seré.

-Entiendo.

-Terminé los espejos-susurró el rubio, sacándolos de su bolsillo y extendiendo su mano hacia él. Sirius los miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió y negó suavemente. Tomó uno y dejó el otro en la mano de Draco.

-Conserva ese, sobrino.

-¿Qué?

-Consérvalo. No tienes que usarlo y sé que es peligroso que te comuniques conmigo, pero si un día me necesitas con urgencia háblame. Voy a desaparecer un tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos como dónde voy a vivir pero luego intentaré ponerme en contacto contigo. No seré un perro para siempre y Remus no puede estar todo el tiempo a mi alrededor. Menos ahora que fue despedido. Tú tampoco estarás cuidándome siempre, pequeño Malfoy.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Se había encariñado con el hombre y sabía que esa era la despedida, así que extendió la mano, pero en su lugar Sirius lo abrazó.

-Gracias- susurró el animago. Draco no respondió, en cambio le devolvió el abrazo.

-De nada.

-Te extrañaré, Draco. Pequeño actor profesional - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pequeño actor profesional?

\- Si, eres igual a tu padre ¿Sabes? Recuerdo su actitud cuando estaba con Snape e interactuaba con Narcissa. Era educado, amable, incluso diría atrayente; pero cuando se cruzaba con nosotros no era más que una pesadilla. Ese eres tú. Dos personas diferentes por completo. Creo que todos los somos, pero ustedes se van al extremo. En serio.- Draco alzó la ceja y Sirius, reconociendo la señal de fastidio, rió. - Bien, ¿ahora podrías...?- empezó extendiendo su mano haciendo aparecer a una lechuza que tenía bajo un encanto de desilusión.

Draco tomó las cosas y como si fuera una real molestia dijo

-Sabía que querías algo

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Lo siento, es que es tan pequeña. No quiero que vuele mucho. Además usar tu lechuza sería peligroso y Hogsmade está siendo vigilada.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, me encantó conocerte, rubio. Me divertí mucho.

El slytherin rió.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo.

-Ouch, eso es cruel- exclamó agitando sus cabellos. Draco gimió y se alejó.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Por qué no? Nadie más parece hacerlo.

-¡Exacto!

-Gracias por cuidar a Harry, Draco-suspiró Sirius quedándose quieto y mirándolo con tristeza.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió el rubio ante su mirada-Cuídate, y no dejes que te arresten de nuevo-rodó los ojos. Sirius sonrió por última vez y se volvió un perro. Lo miró por última vez antes de correr y alejarse.

Draco suspiró, preguntándose cómo le haría llegar a Potter ambas cosas. Acomodó su cabello y fue ahí en ese pequeño momento que el perro negro observó la poción que colgaba de su ligera pulsera.

-Un vidente, pensó el animago pensando por primera vez en lo fatal que el rubio debió sentirse mientras lo ayudaba.

Suerte Draco, le deseó antes de huir.

.

 **18**

 **.**

 **El tren de Hogwarts**

 **.**

En el expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso a casa, sin dementores cerca, y una lechuza invisible en su mano, Draco se tomó un momento para buscar el vagón de Harry para ver si podía dejarla . No lo encontró. Decepcionado, se sentó en su propio vagón y, apenas lo hizo, en la ventana se marcó una frase.

 _Bajo el asiento._

Curioso, se asomó bajo el asiento y encontró pequeña cajita que tenía su nombre. Apenas la tomó, una visión llegó a él y vio a Harry recibir su propia carta de Sirius, diciéndole que él fue quien le envió la Saeta de Fuego.

Potter sonrió y algo en el corazón de Draco se sintió satisfecho por ello.

Abriendo su pequeña caja, Draco encontró una llave dorada envuelta en una pedazo de tela negra.

Esto era…

una llave de Gringotts.

Unos papeles estaban dentro, el rubio los tomó y desdobló. Apenas lo hizo estos empezaron a escribirse.

 _Por la presente Gringotts le confirma que la bóveda #4 de la Familia Black se le otorga al heredero de la familia Black, Draco Malfoy. A continuación se enlistan los artículos dentro de ella..._

Una bóveda de la familia Black completamente a su nombre.

Draco era independiente económicamente…

Maldita sea, rió. Cómo pudo aquel hombre confiar de tal manera en él… Le estaba dando... el apoyo económico por si al final decidía huir de sus padres.

El apoyo que él no tuvo de su familia… se lo estaba regalando a él.

Oh, y hablando de él…

-Muy bien pequeña- le dijo a la lechuza que le había dado Sirius, liberándola del hechizo de desilusión y abriendo su jaula para amarrar la carta en su pata.- Harry Potter. Está cerca de aquí ¿De acuerdo?

Abrió la ventana dejando que el viento le moviera los cabellos y la vio salir. Puede nadie supiera todo lo que Draco había hecho este año, pero ahí afuera había alguien que creía que podía ser bueno. Que le daba la oportunidad de tener una salida, por si al final necesitaba tomarla.

La lechuza no volvió, así que cerró la ventana; justo a tiempo para que sus amigos entraran. Se limpió la cara y les sonrió. Cuando llegaron a la estación, y vio a sus padres, corrió a abrazarlos y se preguntó con emoción sí podría tener una nueva visión pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Adivinación**

 **Libro cuatro: El cáliz de fuego**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **La nueva visión**

 **.**

Cuando Draco esperó una nueva visión no espero algo así. Empezó con él caminando hacia una vieja casa, con el presentimiento que se dirigía en la dirección equivocada. Entró despacio, casi con temor y recorrió algunas habitaciones antes de asomarse a una habitación iluminada por la luz de una chimenea.

Dos hombres estaban platicando. Hablaban de Potter, de la lealtad de uno de ellos. Pronto, Draco se dio cuenta que probablemente quien hablaba era quién no debía ser nombrado.

Retrocediendo lentamente, e intentando no hacer ruido y calmar su corazón, empezó a alejarse de la puerta. Hasta que escuchó un sonido. No era tonto, recordaba el siseo. Había escuchado uno similar cuando ese monstruo se había presentado frente a Potter y él en el bosque. Lo había escuchado en algún momento de su vida, en alguna visión.

Esa era la mascota de Ya Sabes Quién.

Y estaba justo detrás de él.

-Nagini, ha traído noticias… -escuchó decir a la peligrosa voz, y Draco se miró a sí mismo frente a Voldemort y un hombre espantoso, quién dió la vuelta a su asiento para que lo mirara a la cara.

Mientras lo llamaba muggle.

Fue cuando Draco notó que no era él quien estaba enfrentando a Voldemort. quien gritaba todas esas cosas. Miró a la criatura, si podía llamarlo así, acercarse. El miedo del hombre incrementó al suyo, volviendolo atroz, gritando sobre una familia. Pidiendo piedad. Su dolor era tan palpable que se sentía como el propio. Cuando sintió que ya no aguantaba más, una varita apuntó hacia él y lo último que vio, antes de que quién no debe ser nombrado sonriera, fue una luz verde. Un verde que, él sabía, había visto antes.

-Avada Kedavra

.

Draco se despertó, gritó o al menos lo intentó, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Su padre entró casi al mismo tiempo que él se logró sentar en su cama, y al verlo en ese estado, lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo. Pero era imposible. No podía respirar. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esos sonidos horribles que una persona con falta de aire, solía hacer. Aún sentía el impacto del Avada Kedavra en su cuerpo, el dolor y pánico del hombre. Sus deseos de vivir. Aún podía sentir como abrió los ojos sorprendido, y cómo su corazón se detuvo.

El de Draco, podría jurar, hizo lo mismo al menos durante un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa?,¡Draco!, ¿Qué pasa?- escuchó la súplica de su madre. Estaba asustada.

Lo movía intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Draco quería sostenerse contra ella, contestarle, pero no podía hacer más que intentar respirar, necesitaba aire desesperadamente. Se sentía morir…

-Narcissa, hechizalo- gritó Lucius de inmediato, intentando con todas las fuerzas que su hijo se quedara quieto e intentara alejarse de ellos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hechizalo! Tuvo una visión, tienes que desmayarlo.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo!

Lo último que Draco escuchó fue un stupefy. Antes de cerrar los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo fue hechizado nuevamente y pudo respirar de nuevo.

.

 **2**

 **Amigos**

 **.**

Draco no lo decía, pero desde aquella visión no era el mismo. Se sentía como si algo de él hubiera muerto con el hombre. Como si luego de la luz verde, no hubiera nada más que hacer, qué decir. Sus padres no habían podido hacerle hablar y estaban preocupados, pero le intentaron dar el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse. Le llevaban alimento a su habitación, lo monitoreaban para saber su salud... Le preguntaban continuamente qué pasaba, pero luego de tres ataques de pánico, y dos llantos silenciosos, decidieron llamar a Pansy. Pansy llamó a Blaise y éste, a su vez, llamó a Theo, a quienes sus padres reconocieron al instante como el hijo de Nott.

Conocían su amistad con Draco ya que al volver a casa su hijo les contó sobre su ayuda con los dementores, y de la deuda de vida que tenía con él. Por supuesto, era más que notorio que no estaban felices con su cercanía, pero se portaron tan amable con él como con los demás. Mientras veía como platicaban entre susurros, a medida que los cuatros iban a la habitación de su amigo, el nuevo miembro del grupo se preguntó si se daban cuenta de que todos los amigos de sus hijos pertenecían al mismo círculo, el de los mortífagos.

Pansy se abrió paso por la casa, liderando al grupo y haciendo notorio su conocimiento del lugar. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de Draco, quien estaba mirando la ventana. Tenía ojeras y lágrimas secas en los ojos. En silencio, uno por uno pasaron a la habitación. No hubo la típica sonrisa de bienvenida, ni el alegre recibimiento. Era como si Draco si ni siquiera notara que estaban ahí. Como si no pudiera detectar los ruidos a su alrededor o pudiera sentir la magia como antes.

Era como un muñeco de porcelana en un estante, vacío por dentro.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó preocupado Blaise, y el rubio volteó a verlos sin expresión alguna, como notando por primera vez que estaban ahí. Aún podía sentir el dolor, pero se había dado cuenta que no era suyo. Sus ojos se desviaron a los otros dos junto a él y por primera vez en días habló.

-Blaise. Pansy… Theo.

Sorprendido por el acortamiento de su nombre, el moreno de ojos verdes se sentó a su lado y le acomodó los cabellos, seguro que en otros momentos, el rubio jamás permitiría estar así. Draco lo miró hacerlo, en silencio, sin dudar de segundas intenciones. Aunque en estos momentos, Theo no podría pensar en ellas. Draco realmente le gustaba, no como amigo, sino algo más; pero Draco era tan inocente en ese tema que lo ignoraba deliberadamente. No importaba, se dijo a sí mismo. Theo sabía que si había alguien que le gustara a Draco ese era Potter, y eso, aunque le dolía un poco no le molestaba, porque el rubio ya había hecho bastante por él.

Así, que lo mínimo que quería, era devolverle el favor.

-Draco- llamó suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. Con delicadeza tomó su rostro y mantuvo el contacto visual entre ellos- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

La respiración de Draco rápidamente se aceleró al recordar y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar. Pansy se acercó a él de inmediato, tomando el mando y abrazándolo con fuerza. Enseguida el rubio se aferró a ella, temblando. El cambio fue notorio. Hasta el momento, Draco era risa y travesuras. Seriedad y preocupación. Tristeza, pero nunca este llanto desgarrador.

Theo retrocedió ante tal muestra de dolor.

-Lo mataron- susurró Draco y las lágrimas fluyeron sin parar por las mejillas- No sé quién era, estaba durmiendo y entre en él. Vi lo que él veía, escuche lo que escuchaba- Sus amigos se miraron comprendiendo que hablaba de una adivinación. - Lo mataron, Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado lo mató, pero yo… yo pude sentir su vida, mi vida acabándose. Sentí su sorpresa mientras era golpeado con ese hechizo. Sentí su corazón detenerse, sus pulmones dejar de respirar.. y no... no puedo alejar esa sensación de mí . Cuando duermo se repite una y otra vez, cuando respiro es tan doloroso, cada latido me recuerda a ese hombre... y es tan enloquecedor…

Guardó silencio y Pansy mantuvo su abrazo, como notando por primera vez porque Draco odiaba su don. Por largos minutos lo único que se escuchó fue a Draco llorando, antes de que el cansancio lo consumiera . Ninguno dijo nada, Pansy sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Blaise tenía los puños apretados con fuerza. Theo solo miraba preocupado. Durante los días siguientes, se turnaron en abrazarlo… y Draco se acurrucó en cada persona que lo abrazó ese día, como un niño pequeño buscando protección. Un día lluvioso, luego de largos días de silencio, Blaise rompió el silencio en la habitación, y se separó del rubio antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Está ahí, Draco- dijo finalmente, poniendo su mano en su corazón- está latiendo. Lento, con dolor, pero está haciéndolo. Tu corazón está bien. Vivo. Lo sé, lo siento. Todo estará bien…

Draco asintió con una mueca y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. Escuchó el corazón de Blaise, como si fuese una suave canción de cuna y decidió creer en sus palabras.

Quería creer en sus palabras.

 **3.**

 **El mundial de Quidditch**

.

-Ven Draco, -llamó su madre con ternura, mirando con decepción el ánimo de su hijo- vamos, es un buen día. Creemos que estar afuera por fin, te ayudará a animarte. Tenemos asientos de primera clase, chucherías y además estamos viendo quidditch! - Exclamó la mujer con la nariz arrugada. -Merlín sabe que la única razón por la que estoy aquí, y tu padre está aquí, es por ti.

Lucius hizo un sonido de descontento.

-Me siento como si fuera saltar hacia el campo de quidditch en cualquier momento. -Agregó el mencionado- O fuera a gritar emocionado, abrazando al de al lado.

Draco dejó salir una risita.

-Demasiada gente-siguió quejándose el hombre.

-Lamento no demostrar mi aprecio, de verdad- susurró- Estaba muy emocionado cuando anunciaron el partido, es solo…. no me siento yo mismo- susurró sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

Lucius le sacudió el cabello.

-Lo sabemos, Draco.

Su hijo lo miró por instantes antes de asentir.

-Gracias.

-Ay, no- susurró su madre.

-¿Qué pasa, Cissy?

-Lucius, creo que vamos a sentarnos justo en frente de los Weasley.

-¿Que...?-inició su padre, siguiendo la mirada de su esposa. -Merlín, tienes razón. Justo ahora, siento su desagrado.

-No empieces con que no te caigo bien Lucius,- advirtió Narcissa sin despegar la mirada de adelante,- o dormirás en el sofá.

Draco dejó salir una risita, intentando no perder el control de su rostro, a medida que avanzaban hacia sus asientos. Cuando llegaron frente a los Weasley y compañía, enfocó sus ojos grises en el trío dorado, preguntándose cuándo esa cosa vendría por Potter. Cuándo ese asesino, y ese hombre, su lacayo, aparecerían frente a él.

-Asquerosos- escuchó decir a Weasley, y Draco no necesitaba leer la mente, para saber que habían creado una novela en su cabeza de porqué se les había quedado viendo durante unos segundos.

A veces, pensó, le gustaría una vida así de simple.

Las veelas comenzaron a danzar y el alma de Draco se animó ligeramente; relajándose, miró hacia atrás de reojo. Weasley babeaba por los veelas, y Potter abría la boca asombrado, como si jamás hubiera visto una. Oh, cierto, no lo había hecho. Fijando su mirada en una de ellas, Draco se dejó cautivar por su baile, y sonrió al mirar como su madre pellizcaba a su padre disimuladamente.

Oh, su pobre padre, tan formal, tan frío, sintiendo el amor de todo mundo por las veelas.

-Draco-susurró Narcissa- ¿te sientes mejor?

El slytherin asintió. Mientras observaba a Victor Krum en el aire, buscando la snitch, intentó no perderse en sus pensamientos y divertirse, como pudo haberlo hecho semanas antes. Sabía que su padre estaba tratando de distraerlo, pero tanto él como Draco difícilmente pensaban en el juego. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente de su padre, pero la suya volvía una y otra vez en esa cosa que se había vuelto el Lord. En su determinación por aniquilar a Potter, y en cómo pensaba usarlo para tener nuevamente una apariencia humana.

El Lord había regresado, lo que significaba que Draco tendría que escoger. No podía seguir teniendo una lealtad dual ni seguir jugando al pequeño mortífago. Tenía que escoger, por su familia, por sus amigos…

-¿Ha estado magnífico, verdad?

La voz de Weasley despertó al rubio de su letargo, y con curiosidad miró como Victor Krum era atendido por los medimagos.

-¿Te lo perdiste, no?-preguntó su padre mientras bajaban las gradas. -Estás completamente confundido acerca de cómo el hombre fue apaleado.

Sintiéndose culpable, Draco asintió.

-Oh, bien. Al menos accediste a salir de casa. Tu madre estaba pensando ponerte un collar y arrastrarte por el callejón si no cedías-bromeó el mayor.

-Por supuesto que no cariño-le guiñó el ojo su esposa. -El collar es especial para ti, para mi querido hijo iba a usar un imperius.

-Umm-se quejó Draco y arrugó la nariz. Eso no era agradable.

-Lucius, Narcissa-llamó un hombre, y Draco lo miró atentamente- ¿Me disculpan un momento?

-Quédate aquí, Draco- murmuró Narcissa- Tenemos cosas qué hacer.

-De acuerdo- respondió él con un susurro y se acercó a un árbol cercano, cerrando los ojos. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar.

-Tranquilizate, Draco- mencionó su padre-No te harán nada. Merlín sabe que no dejaría que te tocaran un pelo. Te diría que te quedes aquí pero no estás estable emocionalmente. Creo que debes ir a casa.

-No puedo dejarlos solos.

-Draco, podemos valernos por nosotros mismos. Es a tí a quién queremos proteger.

Su madre asintió y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Ve a casa, dragón. Estaremos ahí lo antes posible.

La Marca Tenebrosa apareció en el cielo.

-Ve a casa,-repitió Lucius y él y su esposa se marcharon. Draco tocó un collar en su mano, su traslador personal, un dragón, y estaba a punto de activarlo cuando una nueva visión lo invadió. Un papel saliendo entre las cenizas hizo su aparición y bailó en el aire, cuando estuvo a la altura de su mano, Dumbledore lo tomó y lo abrió.

El papel decía Harry Potter.

 **4**

 **.**

 **Malfoy Manor**

Al siguiente día, Theo, Blaise y Pansy visitaron la Mansión. Cuando llegaron, Draco tocaba el piano para su madre.

-Chicos- mencionó ella al verlos llegar- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, señora Malfoy-respondió Pansy, con una sonrisa educada y se sentó al lado de Draco, sonriendo mientras lo alentaba a seguir tocando. Draco lo hizo. Cuando por fin tocó las últimas notas su madre se disculpó y los dejó a solas.

-¿Cómo estás, Draco?-preguntó Pansy con delicadeza y él sonrió levemente, separando sus manos del instrumento y girando hacia ella.

-Mejor- respondió con sencillez. -Respirar es menos doloroso.

-Eso es genial… ¿iremos juntos a comprar los útiles?

-Mis padres han ido por ellos-susurró Draco- esta mañana tuve un ataque de pánico cuando pisé el Callejón Diagon.

-Oh…

-Si.

-Bueno, ¿quieres intentar ir con nosotros?-intentó nuevamente su amiga y para decepción del grupo, negó con la cabeza. - Solo necesito tiempo-murmuró. -Estaré listo antes de Hogwarts.

-Pero…

-Está bien-le sonrió Blaise. -En serio.

-Al menos estarás con nosotros-agregó Theodore.

Draco asintió sonriendo levemente.

 **5**

 **.**

 **El expreso de Hogwarts**

Cuando se levantó el día en que irían a Hogwarts su ánimo no era el mejor, pero al menos no le pareció eterna su caminata por la estación 3/4 y ningún ataque de pánico hizo acto de presencia cuando alguien alzó su varita.

A medida que avanzaba por el lugar, se permitió disfrutar de la vivacidad que los adolescentes emitían y sonrió especialmente cuando sus amigos se reunieron con él. Dando la vuelta, miró a sus padres y les sonrió.

-Cuidate, Draco- murmuró el rubio poniendo la mano en su hombro, sonriendo levemente.- No dudes en mandarnos una lechuza si te sientes mal. Estaremos ahí en cualquier momento- prometió.

Su madre asintió, abrazandolo.

-Cuidate, Dragón.

-Lo haré-prometió.

-Lo vigilaremos-exclamó Blaise hacia sus padres, y Pansy asintió a su lado.

-No se preocupe, Señora Malfoy. Estaremos para él en todo momento.

-Cuento con ello-aprobó Lucius y los miró tomar la mano de su hijo y guiarlo hacia el tren. Antes de marcharse Draco les dió una última mirada y agitó la mano levemente en despedida.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de ver a Lucius, se vió a él mismo, ya mayor, sonriendo y agitando la mano mientras suspiraba 'Suerte'.

.

 **.**

 **6**

 **De regreso a Hogwarts**

 **.**

.

Luego de acomodar sus cosas en sus habitaciones, Draco y sus amigos fueron a cenar. Todo iba bien, reían, platicaban de sus horarios, molestaban a los de ahora primero y bromeaban de los profesores. Hasta que el director anunció que Hogwarts fue elegida como la sede de un evento legendario, el Torneo de los Tres Magos… Genial, pensó Draco; sintiendo la ironía de apenas poder estar entre los alumnos como para agregarle tres escuelas más a su lista de gente que soportar. Al día siguiente, nirando de reojo a Alastor Moody, el nuevo profesor de DCAO, el slytherin frunció el ceño intentando adivinar porque el hombre le daba tan mala espina, pero no hubo visión alguna que se lo aclarara, así que decidió que seguía estando paranoico y volteó la mirada hacia sus amigos. Para su sorpresa, Theo también tenía el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre.

-¿Hey?-les preguntó Blaise- ¿qué va mal?

-No lo sé-respondieron a la vez y sin poder evitarlo se sonrieron. Blaise cuyo punto fuerte era la observación miró al hombre sin saber qué estaba buscando. Cuando en clases éste habló acerca de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, advirtiendoles que si lo usaban irían a Azkabán ese sentimiento de que había algo mal con él creció inmensamente. Draco, como todos los slytherin sabían de su existencia, pero jamás habían escuchado hablar de ellas de la manera en que el hombre se expresaba.

Cuando su cara volteó hacia ellos, y miró a su mesa con su ojo artificial, Draco tragó saliva preguntándose si el hombre sabía que él sabía cómo hacer el imperius, el crucio y la teoría del Avada Kedavra. Aún así mantuvo la mirada firmemente, a pesar de que su ojo real, su mirada, le recordaba a ese hombre que alababa al monstruo sentado en aquella vieja mansión.

Esos ojos expresaban locura. Y Draco, quién ya la había visto de cerca, tembló y se acercó levemente a Blaise, obligándose a ignorar el sabor amargo en su boca.

-¿Draco?-siseó su amigo- ¿estás bien?

-Estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico-respondió sintiendo su respiración volverse más errática.

-Hey- susurró él al oírlo- está bien. Lo juro. Está latiendo. Estás con nosotros.- Añadió lentamente. Draco asintió tensamente y apretó la mano en su túnica, repitiendo las palabras de su amigo en su mente. Están ellos, se dijo. Ese pensamiento lo aliviaba tanto como lo asustaba.

-No parecen poner mucha atención a las clases, Señor Malfoy, Señor Nott- murmuró el hombre y Draco giró la cabeza hacia su compañero para encontrarlo leyendo. Cuando éste escuchó su nombre alzó la cabeza y esperó a que le dijeran porque le llamaban- probablemente es porque sus padres, tan ejemplares padres-se burló- ya les han enseñado a hacer estos hechizos ¿no es así?

Draco se sobresaltó ante lo que insinuaba el otro.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes señor Goyle, Crabbe?

Draco apretó los puños al ver a sus amigos dudar y mirarlo. Pansy los miró preocupada y parecía a punto de defenderlos cuando la mirada de Blaise le advirtió que no dijera nada.

-¿Qué está intentando decir?-preguntó Theodore tranquilamente y el hombre gruñó pero no continuó y Draco lo entendió. Muchos ya los habían acusado de lo mismo antes. Granger, Weasley, Potter... Pero no había pruebas de nada, nada que pueda inculparlos. Lo sabía, él mismo había ayudado a eliminarlas; y un maestro no debería expresar su opinión sobre sus alumnos de tal manera. Abiertamente.

Draco sabía que Moody sabía algo. No era solo la manera en que actuaba. Era la seguridad con la que había afirmado que eran hijos de seguidores del señor Oscuro. Sus miradas se encuentraron nuevamente y Draco siguió buscando, sin encontrar la respuesta a qué iba mal con él; porque en el fondo su mente solo le gritaba una cosa.

Ese hombre era un mortífago.

Y si le quedaba alguna duda, quedó clara en el momento en que sin querer se topó con Potter. Justo el día en que estaba con Vincent y Greg. Pelearse con Potter era normal, tanto que a Draco ya no le importaba nada de lo que Potter dijera. Ya le daba igual. Y esa ligera molestia en él desde que Blaise lo molestó con Potter no significaba nada.

Discutieron y enojado, el slytherin trató de hechizarlo, pero Moody lo hechizó primero. Intentó retroceder porque el último hechizo que vió dirigido hacia él fue un rayo verde que lo mantuvo en cama las siguientes semanas.

El hechizo mata a la persona, había dicho su padre; y por ello Draco había sentido la falta de su magia y su energía como consecuencia. Gracias a Merlín su cuerpo había resistido la visión y se había librado de ella rápidamente. No así su mente, que quedó voluble y nerviosa.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era pequeño y estaba rebotando. Miró sus patitas entre giros.

Era...era

Era un jodido hurón

Cuando gracias a Merlín, McGonagall lo convirtió nuevamente en humano, escuchó al pelirrojo burlarse de él llamándolo el gran hurón saltarín. Sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente al escuchar también la risa de Potter, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Huyó.

 **7**

 **.**

 **Beauxtons & ****Dumstrang**

Si tuviera que escoger, Draco siempre hubiera preferido ir a Dumstrang, y quedó demostrado desde el momento en que le prestó mucha más atención a sus alumnos que a a las veelas que danzaban.

Cuando se sentaron con ellos, en seguida reconoció a Viktor Krum, y todos empezaron a preguntarle sobre el partido anterior. Para su vergüenza, él no había prestado atención así que no pudo hacer muchos comentarios.

-Este lugar es agradable-escuchó que decía en búlgaro, así que contestó que efectivamente lo era.

-Hablas búlgaro,- comentó contento Viktor- que agradable sorpresa.

-He viajado mucho, mi padre tiene negocios en esa parte del mundo.

-Eso es excelente- respondió aún el otro en su idioma natal- me siento un poco tonto intentando hablar en otro idioma. Viajo mucho, así que es necesario, pero en realidad dejo casi todo en mano de mi representante.

Draco rió.

-¿Les gustaría un recorrido por la escuela?

-Por supuesto- contestó el jugador de quidditch, así que el resto de la noche habló de la escuela, su historia, y sus lugares favoritos. Y , por primera vez en años, pudo usar todo aquello que había aprendido leyendo 'Hogwarts: Una historia', aunque Blaise, más tarde, se burlara de ello.

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

 **El cáliz de Fuego**

Para ingresar al torneo se tenía que escribir en un papel el nombre de la persona y lanzarlo al Cáliz de Fuego, esa era la primera regla. La segunda, y solo porque habían habido mucho muertos a causa del torneo, era que sólo alumnos mayores o de 17 años eran permitidos a participar; lo que eliminaba rápidamente la participación de su generación.

-Vamos, dame una señal- le pidió Draco al cáliz. Llevaba casi media hora parado frente a él, mirándolo, en espera de una pista que le dijera cómo podría ayudar a Potter para que su nombre no saliera, pero lo único que veía eran las llamas bailar dentro y empezaba a adormilarse.

-¿Malfoy?

Su nombre, dicho sin ningún rechazo, lo hizo voltear y mirar a la persona frente a él.

-Diggory.

El chico sonrió, tal como lo hacía en el quidditch. Era un chico tan amable y trabajador, que incluso Draco le tenía respeto. Especialmente porque era mayor que él. No eran amigos, pero tampoco eran enemigos. De hecho, cada vez que veía a Draco, lo miraba de la misma forma que veía a los más pequeños que él. Como a un hermanito.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el otro depositando su papel en el Cáliz.- ¿Piensas participar? ¿Tienes diecisiete?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué participarías?

-Mi padre necesita el dinero-comentó antes de poner su mano en el hombro del menor- y realmente creo que puedo lograrlo. Soy hermoso y valiente- bromeó haciendo referencia a la forma en que lo llamaba los gryffindors.

Draco se hubiera reído en otro momento, o hubiera hecho un comentario cizañoso, en cambio lo miró preocupado.

-Es un torneo peligroso, y eres el único hijo de la familia Diggory.

El otro rió.

-Oh vamos, Malfoy, con ese pensamiento no lograrás nada en la vida. A veces debes arriesgarte. -Respondió antes de alejarse - Te veré por ahí-exclamó gentilmente. Fue entonces que Draco vio nuevamente el momento en que el papel salió. Aunque esta vez, tenía el nombre de Cedric.

Por alguna razón, no lo tranquilizó.

.

 **9**

 **.**

 **Los cuatro campeones**

-Es una lástima, Malfoy-comentó Viktor al verlo llegar al lugar donde todos veían el cáliz de fuego- me hubiera gustado mucho enfrentarte.

Draco sonrió y asintió, pero tomando en cuenta su estado emocional, era lo último que importaba. De todas maneras no hubiera concursado. Recordando a Diggory, se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba los galeones, ni la fama de ese torneo. Era el último descendiente de los Malfoy, y su deber era no arriesgarse a matar su línea sin haber tenido al menos un heredero. Morir era, impensablemente, una de las grandes ideas de Draco. Sabía cómo se sentía, gracias.

Además, si él muriera existía la posibilidad de que su padre fuese capturado o asesinado, y no podía permitirlo. Tengo un deber familiar, se dijo mirando las llamas.

Arriesgarse, era lo último que Draco podía hacer.

De pronto, las llamas se volvieron rojas y un pergamino, salió, por fin, del cáliz.

El primer campeón era Viktor.

-Felicidades-le sonrió al búlgaro y se distanció de él cuando todos sus compañeros empezaron a vitorear, hasta que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa de Dumbledore.

La segunda campeona fue esa veela, Fleur Delacour, pero sinceramente a Draco no le importó porque no la conocía, y esperaba con ansias el tercer pergamino.

Finalmente, cuando el papel fue arrojado, Draco contuvo la respiración y se acercó a Pansy, tomando su mano.

-¿Draco, -preguntó ella- qué pasa? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Él no respondió. En su lugar miró las llamas, inseguro de qué papel saldría esta vez. Si el de Diggory o el de Potter, y sin estar seguro de cuál era su deseo.

-El campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory- gritó el director.

El slytherin suspiró aliviado y sonrió, uniéndose a la multitud que aplaudía. Cuando por fin empezaron a calmarse los aplausos miró a sus amigos.

-Estuve aquí-respondió escuchando al director empezar a hablar- necesitaba saber…

Como si el cáliz presintiera lo que Draco iba a decir, elevó nuevamente sus llamas y escupió un nuevo papel.

-No….- exclamó Draco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Blaise.

-Eso es…-titubeó.

-Harry Potter- llamó Dumbledore y con nerviosismo, el chico caminó hacia donde se le decía.

-¿Harry Potter?- chilló Pansy, -¿por qué lo han llamado?

-Porque es el cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos- susurró Draco.- Necesito aire fresco-murmuró antes de escabullirse del comedor.

 **10**

 **.**

 **Delacour**

-Nadie, ni mi propia hermana-se quejó alguien en francés y Draco volteó hacia esa dirección antes de sentir como chocaban contra él.

-Perdón-respondió automáticamente, y miró con detenimiento a la chica frente a él. Era preciosa, y la nueva campeona, se dijo. Y estaba refunfuñando, igual que Draco, cerca del lago.

-Oh, genial- continuó ella tras ver su uniforme- lo último que faltaba, otro chico de Hogwarts. No solo otro chico de Hogwarts, sino uno que se tutea con ese tal Viktor

Draco la miró confundido, pero luego alzó la ceja.

-Sabes, puedo entenderte- exclamó en francés para ella, interrumpiendo su diatriba.-Y no sé qué te tiene tan enfadada, pero no es problema mío. Así que agradecería que me mantuvieras al margen. Tengo suficiente con lo mío, gracias.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente al notar que le entendía. Draco no sabía lo que pretendía con ello, pero la miró antes de dar la vuelta.

-Ah, y felicidades por ser elegida-exclamó.

La chica dejó salir un sonido sorprendido que la hizo mirarla de nuevo.

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que me felicita.

-Noté una falta de aplausos-añadió sin delicadeza y la rubia resopló como si no le importara, pero ahora Draco sabía que lo hacía.- Pero creo ver la razón ahora.

-Ellas no me quieren-siguió la otra exclamando en francés- como si me importara. Dicen que soy, ¿como era?, altiva.

Draco la miró cauteloso.

-Bueno, somos dos. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

-Fleur Delacour. Entonces, ¿por qué hablas francés, Draco Malfoy?

-Los Malfoy pertenecemos a una larga línea francesa sangre pura, pero mis ancestros decidieron mudarse. De todas maneras visito a menudo el lugar.

-Yo tengo un cuarto de sangre veela , y el resto es sangre pura,- exclamó con orgullo.- Ellas solo no pueden con mi franqueza y mi belleza, y suelen llamarme snob.

Draco rió, ¿así sonaba él cuando hablaba?

-¿Te parece gracioso?-preguntó ella

-No, -respondió él-es solo que yo creo que me caes bien.- Y lo hacía, lo que quería decir que o era narcisista o una agradable persona.

La altiva chica, sonrió de lado.

-¿Por cierto, cómo pueden vestirse de esa forma a diario?-exclamó viéndolo de arriba a abajo- ¿has visto esa horrible combinación roja y dorada? O la amarilla con negra, como una abeja aww-se quejó con disgusto.

-¿Tú también crees que es horrible?-respondió y ambos se miraron por segundos y rieron.

-Debo irme. Felicidades de nuevo.

-Gracias ¿Por cierto, qué piensas de ese chico, el cuarto elegido?

-¿Potter?-preguntó Draco volteando hacia ella.

-Harry- exclamó con ese sonido que hacía sonar la r como g- si ¿Crees que es verdad que no puso su nombre en el cáliz?

No sabía porqué parecía importante para ella, pero Draco se alzó de hombros.

-No sé. No lo conozco lo suficiente.

-Es joven, y se ve nervioso. Probablemente pueda ganarle sin dificultad-exclamó para ella misma.

-Yo no contaría con eso-respondió alejándose- Pero te deseo suerte.

.

 **11**

 **.**

 **Sirius**

Draco había sido muy original a la hora de molestar a Potter, después de todo era realmente creativo, pero a medida que crecía parecía que sus deseos de molestar habían desaparecido. Por ello estaba acostado en el pasto junto al gran lago, intentando recapitular todo lo que ya había hecho, para reciclar alguna idea.

 _«¿Sabes a qué tipo de gente escogen para el equipo de Gryffindor?. Se trata de personas que dan pena al verlas, esta Potter, que no tiene a sus padres, están los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... y estás tú Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.»_

Recordando su frase en primero, dejó salir una sonrisa de lado y cerró los ojos. El bullicio que había ocasionado la elección de Potter como concursante era atroz y Greg y Vincent, intentaban que Draco comentara algo al respecto. Solo que Draco estaba corto de ideas últimamente. Sabiendo lo extraño que se veía que aún no hubiera dicho nada, decidió dar un paseo; así que allí estaba, mirando el cielo esperando la idea llegar.

-Draco.

El susurro de su nombre lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor pero estaba solo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó sacando su varita.

-Espejo-rió una voz y Draco se apresuró a sacar su espejo del bolsillo.

-¿Cómo es qué está aquí?- preguntó en voz baja, recordando que lo había dejado en su baúl el día anterior.- ¿Si...?

-Ssshh- no digas mi nombre- Ahora , ¿cómo dejaste que Harry fuera elegido para ese torneo?

-¿Cómo sabes que fue escogido?

-Harry me envió una lechuza, no te fijes en nimiedades ¿Cómo permitiste que se volviera un participante? Dijiste que lo cuidarías.

¿Lo dije?, se preguntó Draco interiormente, pero negó con la cabeza. No era el momento de preguntarse cosas.

-¿Yo? ¿Crees que puedo manipular un cáliz?- rebatió-¿Tú qué hiciste por él? Por mí, él metió su nombre en el cáliz ¿Dónde estás?

-Eso no importa. Dime lo que sabes.

Draco rodó los ojos y se lo contó.

-¿Y no viste nada? ¿Ninguna visión al respecto?

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Magia.

Draco rodó de nuevo los ojos.

-Bien, vi la poción en tu muñeca, ¿contento?

-¿Y no dijiste nada?

\- No parecía importante-respondió el otro y Draco no pudo evitar reír de la poca importancia que el hombre le daba a su don cuando a él le había dado tantos problemas.

\- Solo vi su nombre salir de un papel, intenté ver quién lo puso pero no he podido...

Unos ruidos lo hicieron detenerse y metió el espejo rápidamente entre sus ropas. Sacó nuevamente su varita y observó a su alrededor. Caminó un poco y con sorpresa observó como un insecto se posó en una hoja y luego brilló hasta volverse Rita Skeeter, la periodista.

-Merlín-dejó salir un chillido.

La cara de la periodista se deformó al ver que la habían descubierto. Draco en cambio, en pocos segundos, cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisa.

-Pero mira lo que he descubierto- se burló- Me pregunto que puedo conseguir como pago de mi silencio.

Rita enrojeció al verlo.

-Malfoy

Draco asintió.

-Hola, Rita.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de no decir nada?

-¿Sabes? Justo ahora necesitaba una idea que cayera del cielo. Y tú eres tan creativa con tu vuela pluma… creo que tengo eres una musa inesperada.

La mujer lo miró interesada.

 **12**

 **.**

 **Las insignias**

 **.**

Sirius no contestó cuando Draco intentó contactarlo de nuevo, así que el slytherin se dirigió nuevamente a su Casa y entró a su sala común. Confundido acerca de la tranquilidad que había en ellas, buscó entre todos a sus amigos. Cuando los encontró estaban sentados cerca del fuego, platicando en voz baja así que sin dudarlo mucho decidió unirse al grupo. A medida que avanzaba hacia ellos, el rubio se recordó a sí mismo que este año no había hecho ninguna travesura con ellos. Ni siquiera había platicado propiamente con ninguno, y se dió cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba.

-Ustedes dos son igual de inmaduros- exclamó Theodore de pronto y sus amigos rieron, por lo cual cuando Pansy alzó la vista lo notó.

-¡Draco! -exclamó al mirarlo, y él le dirigió una suave sonrisa antes de mirar al suelo. Habían unas pequeñas chapas, así que se agachó y tomó una entre ellas.

-Eh - dijo sentándose al lado de Blaise y jugando con el objeto en sus manos - ¿Qué hacen?

-Insignias- contestó Pansy orgullosa- de "Potter apesta". Se le ha ocurrido a Blaise y ha venido a mí suplicando mi maravillosa ayuda.

-Quisieras- respondió Blaise.- Tú te has colado cuando Theo y yo hablábamos.

-Por supuesto que no- resopló ofendida la morena- Dile Theo. Son varios modelos , colores y demás. Me he esforzado para que combine con los colores de las 3 casas.

-Como los gryffindors van a usarla…

-Lo creas o no hay gryffindors que no están contentos con Potter-exclamó.

-No creo que lo demuestren abiertamente- continuó el italiano, y ambos empezaron a debatir nuevamente. Theodore sonrió y miró a Draco.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó, ignorando a los otros, y Draco asintió, inseguro de cómo comportarse con él. A Theo no pareció importarle, porque volvió a sonreír levemente y le dió un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

Draco sonrió.

-Aquí no dice 'Potter Apesta' aquí dice que apoyemos a Cedric Diggory.

-Acariciala.

El cambio fue evidente.

-¡Esto es genial!

-Me alegra que te guste-respondió el otro y volvió la mirada hacía sus amigos-Esos dos terminaran casados.

-Lo sé - respondió Draco sin pensarlo, y al oír el sonido de sorpresa de su amigo, volteó hacía los implicados, notando con alivio que seguían discutiendo.

-Es cierto, olvide que lo veías-continuó el moreno, tomando entre sus manos una de las chapas. - Entonces, ¿quieres una?

La semana pasada el padre de Theo había sido capturado durante uno de los ataques a muggles y desde entonces había estado más callado de lo usual. Draco se alegró de lo mejor que se veía. -Sí- respondió y dejó que el moreno le diera uno. Cuando ambos se aburrieron de ver el debate entre Parkinson y Zabini, Theo se apoyó contra el sofá y cerró los ojos, y Draco tomó una de las chapas intentando descubrir cómo las habían hecho. A medida que su respiración se calmaba, y el fuego calentaba la Sala Común, Draco se permitió sonreír y cerrar también los ojos. Arrullado por las voces de sus amigos.

-Aww mira, ya se durmieron- escuchó qué Pansy decía, y el Príncipe de Slytherin abrió los ojos, volteando hacia Nott, quien dormía profundamente. Debe estar agotado de estar alerta todo el tiempo, pensó.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Pansy, y Draco asintió.

-Supongo...¿En qué los ayudo?

Pansy parecía feliz de que Draco mostrara interés en algo por primera vez en meses, así que pronto se puso en la tarea de ponerlo al día. Dos días después estaban desvelados y cansados pero los cuatro veían con orgullo su creación.

-Hey, todos, vengan a ver esto-llamó Pansy a sus compañeros. - Vamos a empezar la campaña apoya a Cedric Diggory.

-¿Vamos a apoyar a un hufflepuff?-preguntaron varios y Pansy les mostró el truquillo que las chapas escondían. A todos los slytherins empezaron a gustarle. A los hufflepuffs también. Para su sorpresa Pansy los vendió en lugar de repartirlos, pero el mercado funcionó siempre que Snape no estaba cerca.

Como si hubiera ido a una terapia, crear las chapas para molestar a Potter le devolvió algo, aunque no sabía qué. Con calma, Draco retomó su rutina al día siguiente. Atendió a sus clases, molestó a Potter, platicó con sus amigos, practicó pociones con Blaise, hechizos con Theo y transformaciones con Pansy. Una vez más, se tomó el tiempo para enseñarle a sus dos guardaespaldas las lecciones que no entendían y visitó a su padrino más de tres veces a la semana, para tomar el té. Para cuando la semana completó, entre los cuatro se habían escapado del castillo a comer helado y jugar quidditch en la noche, después de cenar.

Cuando se acurrucó en su cama el fin de semana, Draco sintió que había vuelto a vivir.

 **.**

 **13**

 **.**

 **La primera prueba**

La primera prueba era enfrentarse a un dragón y como siempre la suerte de Potter le había dejado el peor, pensó Draco mirando uno tras otro a cada campeón recuperar su huevo dorado. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando Potter triunfó y se esforzó muchísimo en no gritar cuando lo vio alzar el huevo. La adrenalina de ese momento lo hizo estar de un humor inusualmente bueno, hasta que, al día siguiente, vio la foto de Granger abrazando efusivamente a Potter mientras éste sonreía.

Por Rita Skeeter.

Genial, pensó. Esto era el karma.

Sintiendo la mirada de sus amigos sobre él, terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie, caminando a su habitación. Cuando llegó se tiró en su cama y puso la almohada en su cabeza, dejando salir la presión en su pecho.

Está celoso, por Merlín.

Qué tan patético podía ser.

 **14**

 **.**

 **La invitación al baile de navidad.**

Cuando despertó su primer pensamiento fue el mismo que cuando fue a dormir. Aún así se levantó, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo de lloriquear. Se arregló el uniforme y al cruzar la Sala Común vio a Pansy sentada junto a la chimenea.

-Hey- saludó con una suave sonrisa, y ella le respondió de la misma manera, antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo a los jardínes.

-Te has perdido las primeras clases-dijo

-No estaba de humor.

-¿De verdad te gusta tanto?

-¿Qué?¿Dormir?-rió- Podría hacerlo todo el día

-Potter- cortó ella a su pequeño juego y él respondió, casi suspirando- No intentes ocultarlo, Draco. Desde aquella vez en tu casa no paro de pensarlo. Él te gusta.

-No lo sé.

-Está en la torre de astronomía con Cho Chang-comentó ella.- La invitará al baile de Navidad. Ella irá con Diggory, por cierto- agregó. -Se gustan mucho, creo que salen desde hace unos días.

Draco tragó ese sentimiento amargo en él y asintió.

A Draco le gusta Potter. A Potter le gusta Cho Chang. A Cho Chang le gusta Diggory.

A Diggory le gusta Cho.

Qué jodido panorama.

-¿Irás conmigo, verdad?-preguntó ella dudosa y él asintió, sentándose en una madera cercana. La invitó a sentarse, y ella lo hizo, suavemente, con dulzura.

-Tú y yo vamos a todos los bailes juntos, ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente?-preguntó él, y Pansy, apenada bajó la mirada.

-Porque te gusta alguien, y sabes que me gustas-respondió.- Y porque ese alguien no tiene pareja.

Draco sonrió divertido.

-No vas en serio. No hay manera de que le pida ir al baile conmigo, Pans.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Blaise tiene razón, si tú quieres yo te apoyaría con…

Draco le hizo una señal de silencio.

-Eso no va a pasar Pans.

-¿Entonces, por qué no me aceptas?

-No te aceptaré, porque tú-sonrió golpeando su nariz-tú no solo eres mi mejor amiga y no lastimaré de tal modo tus sentimientos, sino que sé que es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-respondió inflando sus mejillas en una pose tan aniñada que Draco no pudo evitar reír.

-Solo lo sé. Lo vi.

-Pero…

-¿Sabes cual fue mi primera visión antes de entrar a Hogwarts? -le preguntó mirando al cielo. Ella negó y él tomó su mano antes de mirarla a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada un segundo, antes de enfrentarlo de nuevo. - Te vi, vestida de novia. Sonriendo. Casándote. Yo era el padrino y tú relucías Pans. Si te aferras a mí, no lo tendrás a él. Intentarías no lastimarme, dejarme solo. Te unirías a mi lucha. Intentarías hacer lo que tu familia espera de tí y de mi. De esta manera, aún tienes una posibilidad de escapar. Si llega el momento en que esto se vuelve una guerra debes huir de ella Pans. Corre, y no vuelvas, ni siquiera por mí.

Ella guardó silencio.

-¿Me dirás con quién me casé?

-No. El futuro es voluble Pansy. Hay cosas que no debes saber, y otras que si puedes. Era obvio que te casarías, pero todo este tiempo pensaste que un compromiso conmigo era mejor que con un desconocido al que tu padre escogió. Te convenciste de que podías amarme y lo hiciste. Ahora te diré esto, incluso si es por una tonta tradición matrimonial, tú serás feliz de casarte; y esa persona te amará por quien eres, no por tu sangre o apellido.

Ella asintió, esperanzada.

-¿Cómo sabré que lo encontré?

Draco sonrió. Ya lo encontraste, quiso decir. En cambio solo respondió

-Lo sabrás.

.

Al día siguiente, se unió a Theo en su lectura.

\- Y entonces...- preguntó Nott de repente tratando de distraerlo- ¿Qué clases de visiones tienes?

Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta y elevó la mirada de su libro, apenado al darse cuenta que se había olvidado que Theo estaba ahí. Un dejavú se expandió por su mente al verlos en esa posición pero no pudo recordar dónde ni de cuando lo había visto.

-Todas aquellas que me involucren directa o indirectamente- respondió estirándose. Estaban afuera, bajo los árboles y lejos de todos. Pansy y Blaise estaban en su negocio clandestino de insignias, y como a ninguno de los dos les interesaba mucho, decidieron ir a un lugar tranquilo, lejos de los admiradores de Potter, Krum y Diggory.

\- Entonces ¿No puedes ver nuestro futuro?

-Si no estoy en ese momento del futuro, no- contestó acomodándose el cabello.- Aunque he visto algunas en donde no estoy. Usualmente se relacionan con Ya Sabes Quién o Potter.

-¿Por qué crees que puedes ver parte del futuro de Potter?- preguntó Theo interesado. Siempre había querido saberlo desde que Draco le contó lo que recordaba haber visto en los años anteriores y sobre el papel que vió salir en el cáliz de fuego. Ciertamente desde un punto de vista objetivo, Draco ni siquiera debió haber visto que mataran a la persona que descubrió que querían eliminar a Potter.

Draco dudó un momento, pero respondió sinceramente.

-No lo sé. Solo puedo ver algunas cosas de él también.

-¿Puedes ver momentos así relacionado a nosotros, o a tus padres?- preguntó curioso.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Raro- comentó Theo, jugando con su pluma- quizá debería averiguar sobre eso.

Draco, que no quería saber el significado de ver visiones con Potter, negó con la cabeza; recordando la humillación de que lo hayan transformado en hurón frente a él.

-Por favor no lo hagas. Además, se detuvieron. Es como si se hubieran esfumado...

Theo golpeó su barbilla repetidamente con su dedo.

-Tal vez, las tienes inconscientemente, como con la esfera- respondió y Draco lo miró horrorizado.-Solo bromeaba- sonrió Theo cerrando el libro y Draco lo vio hacer el gesto qué hacía cuando recordaba algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta.

Theo negó con la cabeza y retomó la lectura.

-¿Con quién irás al baile de navidad?- preguntó Theo poniéndose de pie.

-Con Pansy- respondió Draco imitándolo- ella ha esperado este baile desde que nacimos. ¿Y tú?

-Con Astoria Greengrass.

 **15**

 **.**

 **Actuación**

Draco creía, creía que ésta era muy mala idea pero a pesar de todo, estaba emocionado.

Lucía una capa negra y esperaba pacientemente a que todos se reunieran. Pansy a su lado lucía igual que él, como una menor de seis años. O más bien como lucía a esa edad. La única diferencia a la Pansy de su infancia era el cabello rojo, que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Vincent a su lado comía una galleta mientras esperaba y tenía unos lentes falsos sobre él que intentaba no cayeran en su postre. Su cabello era un nido de pajaros café.

Y Draco, Draco tenía una máscara.

Le habían rogado a Severus que les diera esa apariencia, porque querían jugar como antaño, y su padrino no estaba convencido de que lo usarían solo para ello, así que ahora observaba con la ceja alzada todo el movimiento.

La escena empezó con Pansy y Vincent tomando té. Parecían platicar, solo que él hablaba de comida y ella de moda. No creía que los personajes originales hablaran de eso, pero que más daba. Como sincronizado, Draco apareció agitando su varita y apuntando a Vincent.

-Lily, protege a Harry- gritó Vincent y Pansy aceleró sus pasos, para desaparecer detrás de una pared. Draco hizo una sonrisa malévola, de esas que le daban tan bien, y apuntó a Vincent con la varita.

-Avada Kedavra.

-Noooooooooooo- gritó Vincent y se dejó caer al suelo. Fue entonces cuando notó que no había soltado su galleta y ahora estaba sucia- Nooooooooooooooo- repitió ahora con gran dolor y se escuchó un 'se supone que estás muerto Vincent' de alguien mientras todos reían.

Vincent agachó su cabeza fingiendo estar muerto pero miraba de reojo la galleta. Draco se subió a una silla y rió, aprovechando que podía jugar nuevamente, mientras desaparecía la pared detrás de la cual estaba Pansy aferrándose a un osito.

-Ahora es tu turno sangre sucia - rió el rubio, metido en su papel- entregame al niño o muere…

-No dejaré que lo toques- gritó Pansy, y retrocedió, pero pisó su propia túnica y cayó hacia atrás, cayendo con el "bebé", el cual rebotó contra el suelo varias veces.

'Eso explica la cicatriz', murmuró alguien y varios rieron ante el silencio en la escena. Pansy se apresuró a tirar -literalmente - al oso en la canasta , que se suponía era su cuna y se arrodilló frente al rubio.

-¡Tenme piedad! Te lo entregaré, no puedo morir así...

-Olvidalo- gritó Draco- de todos modos te iba a matar. Avada Kedavra...

De su varita salió un rayo verde, colorante en realidad, que manchó el vestido de Pansy mientras ella se tiraba al suelo. Severus, al ver esto, ocultó la cara tras su mano como no pudiendo creer lo que estaban haciendo, pero los slytherins restantes estaban bastantes divertidos de la función y rieron, aclamando a Draco, animando que elimine al osito de una buena vez.

Draco se acercó al osito lentamente, y mirándolo con cautela, le susurró.

-Ahora morirás. Avada Kedavra, muajajaja

Cuando gritó 'la maldición mortal' Greg, escondido detrás de la canasta, le tiró colorante a la vez que el rubio se lo tiró al osito. Impactado, Draco se dejó caer.

-Me derritoooooooooooo...

Dejó caer la capa con dramatización y se tiró al suelo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la cortina lo tapó y al no ver la continuación de su obra, susurró un 'pss Sev' que hizo que Snape, con paso lento y una cara de querer matar a todos, mirara a Vincent en el suelo y le pasara encima. Llegara a la "habitación", recogiera a Pansy y dijera un 'no' corto y monótono. Soltándola, caminó hacia el osito y exclamó sin emoción.

-Estas vivo. Pero que alegría-gruñó.- Te llevaré con Dumbledore para que te manipule psicológicamente y juegue con tus emociones, como juega con todos. Serás tan feliz.

Y salió de escena, tirando al oso a un lado, ante las risitas de los demás actores.

-¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- la casa de slytherin se alzó en vitoreos y mientras terminaban los bocadillos, empezaron a platicar de la supuesta gran obra. Todos reían y estaban de buen humor, y Draco, aprovechando toda su ternura, abrazó a su padrino como antaño.

-Gracias- dijo mirándolo con sus enormes ojos grises; y Severus negó con la cabeza mientras veía a los cuatro niños que vió crecer jugar nuevamente algo que creía ya habían olvidado. Pero ahí estaban, con toda la inocencia del mundo jugando nuevamente.

-¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió esto Dragón?- preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

-Oh- dijo alegremente- Pansy le platicó a Blaise como jugabamos antes y Blaise insistió en que se lo mostremos. Cuando me di cuenta el público era más grande. La siguiente vez jugaremos a Dumbledore contra Grindelwald.

Severus suspiró y sonrió, negando con la cabeza y miró al rubio correr hacia sus amigos. Draco estaba cubierto con una capucha, y una máscara colgaba de su brazo. Podía parecer un juego ahora, pero Severus temía el día en que Draco no solo portara esas dos cosas, sino que su brazo tuviera el tatuaje de la marca oscura.

 **.**

 **16**

 **.**

 **Viktor**

-¡Malfoy!

Draco volteó hacia su nombre y sonrió levemente al ver a Viktor caminar rápidamente hacia él. Como era últimamente su costumbre venía de dar un paseo solo, así que no vió mucho problema en platicar un rato con el jugador de quidditch. Detuvo sus pasos y esperó a que llegara a él.

-Hola, ¿cómo has estado?-saludó.

-Bien, ¿tengo un club de fans, te dije?

Draco negó, pero era obvio que alguien como él sería rápidamente popular.

-Es genial- respondió y Viktor rió.

-No, no lo es. Me siguen a todos lados, y en este momento están peleando por a quién invitaré al baile.

Draco asintió y miró detrás de él, inseguro de querer estar cerca cuando los encontraran.

-¿Has pensado ir a la biblioteca?-preguntó y el búlgaro asintió.

-Lo he hecho, pero incluso ahí están todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no invitas a una de ellas y acabas con ello?

-¿A quién escogerías?-preguntó- Tú has estado más tiempo por aquí.

-Eso no implica que las conozca a todas.

-Vamos debe haber alguna que resalte. Alguien que no salte a mi alrededor como un cachorro emocionado cada vez que me muevo. Alguien que...

Se detuvo y Draco supo que tenía a alguien en mente.

-Hay una chica, pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Siempre que la veo tiene un libro bajo el brazo. Y es guapa…

Tomándose el tiempo de pensar de quién hablaba, Draco supuso que varias chicas deberían pasar de Viktor y ser estudiosas.

-¿De qué color es su uniforme?- preguntó, casi esperando que fuera una ravenclaw.

-Rojo y dorado, es amiga de ese tal Harry Potter.

-Oh, hablas de Granger-exclamó casi decepcionado, recordando cómo había abrazado a Potter en la foto.

-Si, me pregunto si ellos están saliendo. Iré a invitarla al baile.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es una chica inteligente y callada la mayor parte del tiempo, me gusta.- Exclamó como su padre lo hacía cuando veía una buena joya.- No parece relacionarse mucho con otras chicas tampoco, lo cual es ganancia.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí-respondió él y las voces incrementaron cerca de ellos, así que el búlgaro empezó nuevamente su caminata.- Gracias por el consejo. Nos vemos.

Draco lo miró evadir a todos en su camino, y pocos segundos después la ola de chicas cruzó junto a él. Bien, pensó, al menos si iba con Viktor no iría con Potter.

Pensar en qué estaba pensando, lo hizo querer vomitar.

.

 **17**

 **.**

 **El amanecer del baile**

 _Todo era precioso a los ojos de Draco y se sentía realmente feliz. Mirando a su alrededor, Blaise bailando con Pansy, Theo platicando junto a Daphne Greengrass, Draco se acercó al árbol de navidad, totalmente ansioso._

 _-Dragón- escuchó, y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente antes de voltearse. Potter estaba ahí parado, con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó._

 _-Llegaste- murmuró al verlo vestido con una túnica verde que combinaba con sus ojos.- Y te ves muy navideño- bromeó. Harry rió y rodó los ojos, pero tomó su mano separándose._

 _-¿Bailamos?_

 _Draco sonrió y caminó con él hacia la pista de baile. Una vez ahí, bailaron suavemente y el slytherin dejó que la cabeza del moreno se apoyara en él._

 _-Te extrañé- le susurró al de lentes-¿Tuviste muchos problemas para escaparte?_

 _Harry sonrió y lo pisó un poco mientras murmuraba._

 _-Probablemente ya lo notaron, pero no importa. Yo también te extrañé._

.

Cuando se levantó, y recordó su sueño, lo primero que el rubio hizo fue tapar su rostro con sus manos tratando de ocultar su rubor. No, no, no,no, no no puede haber soñado eso, se repitió una y otra vez. No. No.

Ocultó su cara bajo la sábana y se quedó ahí. Estaba jodido. Mucho. Sacudiendo la cabeza se acostó de nuevo en la cama y trató de dormir. Tardó casi una hora, y cuando tuvo la siguiente visión no se despertó.

 _-Es nuestro aniversario después de todo- rió Potter elevando la escoba, y Draco lo siguió._

-Harry- susurró con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba contra la almohada. A su lado Theo suspiró, y volteó la mirada.

 **18**

 **.**

 **El baile de navidad**

Pansy lucía hermosa.

Por supuesto, muchas chicas como Astoria Greengrass o Fleur Delacour lo hacían. Incluso Hermione Granger, pero Pansy era especial para él y ella le había pedido que le dedicara toda su atención, así que Draco prometió hacerlo, a pesar que probablemente cambiaría de pareja con Blaise y Theo, y le tocara bailar con Astoria y Daphne.

-Es un vestido precioso, Pans-declaró él y ella enrojeció, pero sonrió naturalmente-y ese color se te ve encantador.

-Gracias-exclamó girando sobre sus tacones- ¿crees que le guste?

El rubio la miró confundido por unos segundos pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca dije que fuera estudiante de Hogwarts-rió.

-Demonios-gruñó bajito ella y él rió, hasta que empezó la apertura de baile, y todos miraron a los campeones con sus parejas.

Se acercó lo más que pudo adelante para verlos bailar y al verlo, Fleur le guiñó un ojo a la distancia mientras seguía los pasos de un chico apuesto que el slytherin realmente no sabía de dónde sacó. Viktor y Granger tampoco lo hicieron mal, y Cedric y Chang demostraron su educación sangre pura con un baile delicado. Pero Potter, Oh Merlín, Potter. Caminaba con Patil siguiendo a los otros magos y parece tan torpe que Draco se aseguró a sí mismo que lo que vió no fue una visión sino un sueño. Sintió lástima de la pobre chica, que no sabía cuando quitar su pie para evitar que la pisen o de qué lado moverse sin toparse con el otro.

Fue tan doloroso que Pansy que se rió al ver lo torpe del cuatrojos al bailar.

Draco no se rió, al contrario, le dio tanta pena que quiso que la tierra lo trague, así que volteó a su amiga y se inclinó antes de preguntar.

-¿Me concedes este baile?

-Por supuesto, -respondió ella-tenemos que atraer toda la atención.

Draco sonrió y bailaron un buen rato. Después, alegando cansancio, le pidió a Blaise que la acompañe. Los miró bailar a lo lejos con una sonrisa enternecida. Se veían tan bien juntos…

Ojalá él pudiera saber con quién se casaría. Iría corriendo a ella o él, sin importar nada.

Alguien chocó contra él, sacándolo de su ensoñamiento y Draco volteó susurrando automáticamente una disculpa. Era Potter. Se veía de mal humor y la comadreja también. Tanto que no había notado que Potter se ha quedado atrás.

-Malfoy- susurró el otro.

 _-¡Malfoy!- lo oyó gritar y se volteó. Potter tenía una mirada de enojo en su rostro y estaba sonrojado. Avergonzado quizá era la palabra. Tenía otra vez su túnica de auror y caminaba con tanta velocidad hacia él que Draco no sabía si pararlo o evadirlo._

 _-¿Quieres explicarme esto?_

 _Draco examinó el papel. Era una carta de amor dirigida hacia él de ... ¿ahí decía Cho Chang? Intentó leerla pero el moreno la retiró bruscamente._

 _-Es una carta de amor- dijo_

 _-Sé que es una carta de amor - replicó el otro - lo que quiero saber por qué te la envió. La fecha es de cuando estábamos en sexto y entonces…_

Se cortó. Draco odiaba que sus visiones se cortaran así.

-¿Estás bien Potter?- preguntó olvidando el hecho de que debía odiarlo y hacerle la vida imposible. Por un momento, solo existía el cálido momento de felicidad al ver a sus amigos juntos e imaginarse encontrar a alguien para él. Estaba en su estado hufflepuff por así decirlo.

-¿Tienes fiebre Malfoy ?- ironizó el otro- Estás estorbando.

Dándose cuenta de lo imbécil que fue al preguntarle si estaba bien, le tiró a un puñetazo al de ojos verdes, y se marchó enojado hacia su compañera de baile. Harry lo vio irse desde el suelo, y maldijo, tapándose la nariz.

 **19**

 **.**

 **Segunda prueba**

Weasley era la persona más importante para Potter en Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, era su mejor amigo y Granger había sido seleccionada para ser parte del reto de Krum, pero eso no hacía sentir mejor a Draco quién veía desesperado como todos salían del agua, excepto Harry.

-Vamos-susurró- Sal de ahí.

Fue el último, pero Draco sonrió un poco cuando vió que no solo había sacado a Weasley, sino también a la hermana de Fleur. Pronto, esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. No, él no podía hacer esto, se dijo retrocediendo y caminando hacia otro lado, cualquier lugar donde no estuvieran alabando a Potter.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Blaise al verlo separarse- ¿qué pasa?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

No podía hacerlo, no podía vivir con el alma en un hilo. No debía porqué estar así, cuando él sabía que tarde o temprano su propia varita debería apuntarle.

-Nada, no pasa nada- respondió, respirando hondo.- Solo necesito estar lejos de tanta gente.

 **20**

 **.**

 **El último desafío**

Una copa. Potter. Diggory. Un lugar oscuro.

El verde del avada kedavra

Y entonces nada...

Harry, Krum, Cedric, Fleur habían ingresado al laberinto y cuando se escuchó el grito de Fleur Delacour, Draco sintió su corazón parar. Potter estaba ahí todavía. La voz de Krum lanzó un Cruciatus y se escucharon los gritos de Diggory, pero no se había escuchado aún nada de Potter. Draco observó con preocupación el laberinto y se mantuvo tieso, tan tieso que sus músculos empezaban a doler.

-Estará bien- susurró Blaise, apretándole un hombro y Draco lo miró, porque sabía, sabía, que era el único que sabía por lo que pasaba y no lo estaba juzgando.

Draco quería creerle de la misma manera que lo hizo a inicios del año sobre su corazón, pero en su interior sabía que algo estaba mal. No podía explicarlo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Potter apareció en Hogwarts, y el slytherin pudo respirar, dejando salir todo su miedo.

Hasta que alguien gritó.

Draco, sin pensarlo empezó a correr hacia él para asegurarse que estuviera sano. Theo fue quien lo detuvo, y le susurró que guardara la compostura.

Draco quería, pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Todo el público del laberinto estaba asustado, gritando. Escucharon a un Hufflepuff decir que Cedric estaba muerto, y Potter estaba siendo llevado lejos…

Draco no entendía...

Entonces lo vio. Su padre estaba a lo lejos mirándolo, seguramente tratando de verificar si estaba bien. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido al enamorarse de Potter. No solo no será correspondido. Él era el enemigo de su familia, de su amo.

Vio su brazo ahora limpio, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que no fuera así.

 **21**

 **.**

 **Lluvia**

Cuando le habían preguntado a Potter qué había pasado en la última prueba, todos, inclusive Draco, le vieron llorar llamando a Diggory. La gente, impactada, se mantuvo a su alrededor en silencio y miraron con tristeza al padre del chico unirse a ese llanto. Había sido una noche horrible, pensó él, pero fue peor cuando empezó el rumor de que el padre de Draco y Theo estuvieron presentes en el laberinto, y habían ayudado a matarlo.

Lo que parecía ser apenas un comentario, pronto se volvió una serie de rumores que pasó de uno a otro alumno en lo poco que quedaba del año escolar y que convirtió la escuela en el lugar menos amistoso para vivir. Gracias a Merlín, las otras escuelas se marcharon, y se acercaban las vacaciones.

Draco intentó no tomarle importancia, porque este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Sirius se había ido, y Draco lo sabía, pero aún así intentó contactarlo con el espejo sin resultado alguno. Probablemente estaba consolando a Potter, se dijo y se encaminó hacia el lago, intentando buscar a alguien con quién compartir sus pensamientos. Quería hablar con alguien, decirle lo muy difícil que esto era… Quería que alguien le dijera que esto pasaría... pero no era como si pudiera hablar de lo muy asustado que estuvo cuando creyó que esa cosa había matado a Potter , o a quien pudiera hablarle de los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar por el niño que vivió. Se sentó junto al lago durante un largo tiempo, mirando a la nada, tanto, que una lluvia comenzó y aún así la dejó empaparlo.

-Maldita sea-se dijo sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse- como pude…

-Draco.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el slytherin volteó. Nott tenía un hechizo sombrilla y lo miraba, como si no supiera si tener lástima de él o reírse de su apariencia.

-¿Theo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó- Está lloviendo.

-Divertida observación- expresó el otro sentándose a su lado.- ¿Cómo está tu túnica?

-¿Mi túnica?

-Si, cuando Potter mencionó a mis padres, tu le hablaste a de Diggory… y él te hechizó.

Draco hizo memoria. No recordaba en realidad porque se había peleado, era solo que estaba tan enojado, con él, con el Lord, con Potter...

-Ah cierto. Sigue rota. -Exclamó sin ánimos y se la mostró. El moreno sacó su varita y con un movimiento de varita la dejó como nueva. Aprovechando, lanzó un hechizo sobre él, que lo dejó, limpio y seco.

-Gracias-murmuró, mirando el lago una vez más.

-No es nada. Como mi madre no está viva, he tenido que apañarmelas en muchas cosas si no quiero que los elfos interfieran. Una de ellas son las túnicas rotas.

-Oh, lo siento-respondió, preguntándose si Harry tenía el mismo problema y sintiéndose mal por todas las burlas sobre el tema.

-Está bien. Una túnica no es comparado con hacer que Potter deje de hablar de mi padre

-Eso no es nada- susurró con una sonrisa ligera-mi especialidad es hacer que Potter se enoje conmigo. No necesito mucho para enojarlo. Solo existir. Y tú eres mi amigo...eso hacemos los amigos ¿cierto?-preguntó, pero en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora que todos nos miran?-preguntó Nott imitando su posición y Draco lo miró durante segundos antes de responder.

-Sobrevivir- fue lo único que dijo. Cuando el silencio se extendió por más de diez minutos, Draco miró al chico a su lado, quién lo miró de vuelta.-Pansy.

-¿Pansy?

-Tus ojos, -exclamó-me recuerdan más a Pansy que a Potter. Aquella vez dijiste que no me agradabas porque tus ojos se parecían a los de Potter… pero no es así, se parecen a los de Pansy, y Pansy me agrada.

Theo sonrió.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos -dijo con una mirada triste-Solo te tengo a ti ahora. Todo mundo ha pasado de ignorarme a evadirme. No es alentador.

-Lo superarás.

-Supongo. Draco...

-¿Mmm?

-Sé que iniciamos mal, pero me alegra haberte molestado aquel día.

Draco le pegó en el hombro tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Idiota. También tienes a Pansy y a Blaise- comentó dejando que la lluvia los bañe.

-Lo sé solo.. no es lo mismo. Ellos dos son tan expresivos. De alguna manera siento que encajo más junto a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Oye Draco.

-¿Mmm?

\- Salgamos juntos...

¿Salir? Draco volteó a verlo y recibió un beso sorpresa en los labios. Esta vez, Theo tenía los ojos cerrados, y no había ninguna razón para que estuviera molestando a Potter. El pensamiento sobre el gryffindor lo hizo hacer una mueca, diciendose a si mismo que no quería esto, que no merecía esto.

No merecía querer a alguien que solo podría hacerlo sufrir.

Potter nunca le correspondería a Draco, y si lo hiciera, lo obligaría a escoger entre él y sus padres. Pero si él llegase a querer a Theo no tendría que escoger…

Estás actuando como Pansy, se dijo interiormente. Pero Theo era un gran amigo, quizá… Abrió los ojos de reojo y le pareció ver a alguien alejarse de ellos, le parecía conocido. Quiso convencerse de que no era Potter, ¿por qué Potter estaría ahí?, se preguntó. Draco solo estaba imaginando cosas.

-Sé que te gusta otra persona- comentó el de ojos verdes.- Solo dame una oportunidad. Si decides que no me quieres, te dejaré ir.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré-afirmó Theo, y Draco asintió, porque hasta ahora, nada de lo que el slytherin había hecho le había hecho arrepentirse de sus decisiones relacionadas a él.

-De acuerdo-exclamó, y con un doloroso consuelo, vio al de ojos verdes sonreír.

.

 **22**

 **.**

 **El expreso de Hogwarts**

-Sales con Theo- declaró Blaise, mientras Draco tenía el codo apoyado en la ventana mirando el paisaje. No era una duda, era una afirmación. Una afirmación que mostraba desagrado. No por el hecho que fuera Theo, sino porque era Draco quien lo estaba haciendo. Pansy y Theo habían ido por dulces y tardarían un rato en volver, así que Blaise había aprovechado la ocasión para averiguar cómo fue que su amigo había estado soltero en la noche antes de regresar a casa y obtenido un novio antes del amanecer.

-Así es-respondió él sin mirarlo y ante su apatía, Blaise se paró frente a él y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué? Tú estás enamorado de Potter. Todo este año estuviste al pendiente de él.

La frase era cierta, pero dolorosa y él miró a su amigo a los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Es imposible- murmuró.

-No es imposible. Podrías declararte abiertamente en su bando, nosotros estaremos de tu lado, no creo que Theo...

-Mis padres no sobrevivirán si lo hago- respondió tristemente.- Lo sé.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Blaise, lo veo. Cada vez que me pregunto, cada vez que lo miro con anhelo…

-Oh-dijo Blaise notando el problema- Lo siento

-No es tu culpa. Tú no te enamoraste de un imposible.-Ni lo harás, pensó. Escogiste a una de las mejores personas que yo he conocido.

\- ¿Theodore sabe que...?

-Lo sabe, me lo dijo-respondió, cortando su frase. No quería oírla- y es más inteligente de lo que yo seré jamás- cuando los ojos preocupados de Blaise se posaron en él, se sintió peor de lo que se sentía, y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas. Bajó la mirada. - ¿Podrías dejarme solo un momento?

Blaise asintió con la cabeza y salió en búsqueda de sus otros dos amigos. Apenas cruzó la puerta, Draco sollozó. Este no era el destino que él quería, pero tampoco deseaba salir vivo, sin la compañía de nadie más.

Por primera vez, deseó que Sirius contestara el espejo.

 **23**

 **.**

 **A casa**

Ese año Potter no lo miró ni un segundo fue el pensamiento de Draco, antes de fruncir el ceño por primera vez en el día, a medida que caminaba por la plataforma 9 ¾. No había visto al mago antes de abordar, y ahora, en la estación, se había ido sin cruzar mirada con nadie.

Probablemente se debía a su estado de ánimo después del torneo, pero algo en Draco consideraba injusto que Potter no pensara en él antes de no verlo durante meses, cuando era una de las pocas cosas a las que él no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. No queriendo pensar más en ello, cuando miró a su padre parado en la estación abrazó rápidamente a sus amigos, y le dirigió una suave sonrisa a Theo antes de correr hacia él.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-le preguntó al hombre una vez que llegó hacia él, pues esta vez estaba solo en la estación. Lucius se alzó de hombros y lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera analizando algo, lo que lo puso nervioso-¿Papá?-preguntó.

-Está preparando una cena especial de bienvenida-respondió.- ¿Todo bien, Draco? ¿Te sientes mejor que al iniciar el año? ¿Nadie, nada, -aclaró - te hirió? ¿Por qué estás tan desanimado?-preguntó y Draco lo miró con sorpresa, antes de reír melodiosamente ante sus preguntas.

-Estoy bien-respondió intentando tranquilizarlo.- Me siento mucho mejor, las pesadillas se han reducido.

-Me alegra-respondió su padre aliviado, pero luego volvió a poner una mueca rara.

-¿Pasa algo, papá?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No., es solo… te sientes… te vi- comenzó el mayor sin saber cómo continuar- tu sabes cuando Potter apareció...

Draco palideció ante la mención de Harry. Imbécil, se dijo. Su padre podía sentir que estaba enamorado.

-No es nada- interrumpió. -Volvamos a casa.

-Draco..- continuó su padre y Draco supo lo que iba a decir. Le daría su autorización para marcharse lejos de él y de su madre. Le daría la opción de pertenecer al otro bando. Por un momento la esperanza creció en Draco cuando ese futuro se abrió ante él como una película, pero luego se vio con Potter, sí, pero enterrando a sus padres.-Si tu quisieras...

-Papá, por favor- suplicó- no lo digas.

El rubio guardó silencio un momento y asintió -De acuerdo-respondió y caminó en silencio junto a su hijo. Se aparecieron en la mansión y caminaron hasta el salón sin decir nada más. Cuando vio a su madre respiró hondo y sonrió corriendo a abrazarla. Severus también estaba ahí y lo recibió agitando su cabello cariñosamente. No había cometido un error, se dijo al ver a su padre sonreír ante la escena, ellos eran su familia. Ellos y sus amigos le eran suficientes para ser feliz. No necesitaba a nadie más.

No obstante, esa noche mientras dormía, tuvo otra visión; pero él no la notó porque dormía.

 _-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llamará? -preguntó mirando el árbol familiar de los Potter- me gusta Scorpius-insinuó y el hombre de ojos verdes esmeraldas tras él solo sonrió y se acercó._

 _-Scorpius es lindo, ¿Has pensado cuál será su segundo nombre?_

 _-Hypherion- respondió- Por supuesto._

 _Harry rió entre dientes._

 _-¿Hypherion?-preguntó - ¿cuál constelación es esa?_

 _-Es una luna de Saturno, en realidad- explicó Draco antes de mirar a Harry y sonreír- también fue uno de los doce titanes, quienes fueron derrocados por los dioses del Olimpo._

 _-Creí que solo usaban estrellas._

 _-Qué puedo decir, vi su futuro._

 _Harry besó su cabeza antes de mirar el árbol, poco a poco el nombre se escribió en éste, y el moreno sonrió. A su lado había otro, pero Draco no podía verlo._

 _-Bueno, creo que su nombre ya estaba escrito-bromeó Harry y el rubio asintió y se acurrucó en el otro._

 _-Si, ya lo creo._

 _-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter no está mal._

 _-Claro que no está mal- rebatió. -Es igual de precioso que el nombre de Lily._

 _-Lily Berenice Potter-Malfoy- exclamó Harry besando su cuello- tampoco está mal._

 _-Deja de usar esa palabra- dijo enojado pero sin escaparse del abrazo- Siempre pienso mucho en los nombre, agradecería un poco de ayuda y apreciación._

 _-Oh, yo sabía que sin importar qué nombres escogieras, serían lindos._

 _-Si, claro._

 _-Bien, qué hay de malo con decir que no está mal. Sé que no te gusta que lo diga porque lo primero que dije de tu aspecto es que no estabas tan mal, pero creo que ya ha pasado tiempo y ..._

 _-¡Potter!_

 _-Ya, ya. Si te hace sentir mejor ese día mentí._

 _-¿En serio?- dijo con un puchero._

 _-Por supuesto. Si hubieras estado pasable no me habrías gustado desde primero..._

 _-¿Te gustaba desde primero? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?_

 _-¡Porque me odiabas! Te parece más..._

 _Draco hizo una mueca_

 _-Te lo merecías_

 _-Por supuesto que no_

 _-Por supuesto que sí. Mira que escoger a Weasley.- Harry rió_

 _-No me has dicho desde cuando empecé a gustarte- dijo el moreno acercandose aún más. -Yo por otro lado, siempre estoy diciendolo.- Draco movió los labios, gruñendo la respuesta._

 _\- ¿Qué? No oí lo que dijiste_

 _-Desde cuarto, Potter-repitió malhumorado Draco y Harry lo observó en silencio por minutos._

 _-Desde cuarto-repitió el otro cuando por fin su cerebro funcionó nuevamente- ¡pero si empezaste a salir con Nott por aquella época!- Ante sus palabras el rubio se sonrojó y desvió su mirada._

 _-Draco... ¿qué estás ocultando?-preguntó el moreno ante su reacción y el mencionado empezó a alejarse del tapiz familiar._

 _-Nada-respondió._

 _-Que te conozco_

 _-Nada…-repitió._

 _-Draco_

 _-Nada, en serio- dijo queriéndose alejar, pero el otro no lo permitió porque tomó su muñeca, evitando que siguiera avanzando._

 _-Dragón.._

 _Draco suspiró ante el tono._

 _-Quería olvidarte_

 _-¿Olvidarme?_

 _-Olvidarte- repitió_

 _El hombre se acercó hacía él y un anillo resplandeció en su mano mientras tomaba la de él donde resplandecía uno igual_

 _-¿Y lo lograste?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Olvidarme_

 _-No, lo sabes._

 _Sus miradas no se despegaron en ningún momento mientras el gryffindor acercaba su cara a la de él._

 _-Eso es bueno- dijo Harry y lo besó._

 _-Lo es- respondió Draco._

Acomodándose, Draco sonrió. Y Lucius, parado en la puerta de su habitación, lo observó en silencio, mientras suspiraba dolorosamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Adivinación**

 **Libro cinco: La Orden del Fénix**

.

.

Draco estaba en su oficina, en el área de misterios, cuando oyó la puerta ser azotada. La primera vez lo ignoró mientras analizaba la snitch frente a él. Estaba hechizada para robar la magia de los patronus por lo cual, a su lado, una pantera brillaba inmensamente mientras Draco tomaba notas de cómo iba perdiendo su forma corpórea. No duró ni cinco minutos cuando sonó otra vez. Rodando los ojos, alzó la voz.

-No estoy en servicio, John. Es mi día libre así que ni creas que te abriré la puerta para que me asignes una misión con un auror. La última vez casi muero. Morir John, y soy un inefable, por amor a Merlín.

-No es John, Malfoy- respondió la voz de la comadreja, y Draco detuvo lo que hacía y elevó la ceja, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Weasley?- preguntó y se dirigió hacia ésta, dejando las notas en su escritorio. Un auror lo estaba visitando de la nada y precisamente Ron Weasley. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Abriendo la puerta, preguntó

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Miró el ceño fruncido de Weasley, notando que lo que sea que estuviera diciendo hiciera que alguien a su lado se detuviera, volteó hacia él y notó que era Potter, quién se le quedaba viendo estático. Parecía haber peleado con la comadreja porque estaba sudado y su camisa estaba apretada por el puño de éste como para que no huyera.

Con un movimiento, Weasley le tiró a Potter, quién tan sorprendido como él no logró captar que pasaba hasta que sintió el empuje provocado por el otro cuerpo.

-Hay algo que Harry quiere decirte- dijo y cerró la puerta.

Draco contuvo la respiración y luchó por evitar el sonrojo involuntario, que aparecía cada vez que sentía la magia y el contacto del otro , subir por sus mejillas. Potter no pareció notarlo porque se separó y trató de huir pero apenas tocó el pomo, retrocedió electrocutado.

-No pensarás que te iba a dejar huir ¿No? - se oyó la voz de Weasley burlándose.- Si vas a hablar que sea con él- gritó.- Estoy harto de estos cuatro meses y Hermione también. Así que si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora.

Weasley se marchó, o al menos así lo indicaban los pasos alejándose. Draco, sin saber de qué iba todo eso, dejo que Potter se sentara, en silencio y aparentemente cabreado, en el sofá.

-¿Quiero saber?- preguntó.

-No- respondió el otro secamente.

Alzándose de hombros, Draco ignoró el silencio pesado que la otra persona en su oficina insistía en producir y se sentó en la silla frente a la snitch para realizar el hechizo Patronus mientras volvía a iniciar con su trabajo. Alrededor de 40 minutos después empezó a lanzar hechizos alrededor de ella y ante la mirada atenta de ambos hombres ésta se separó y liberó los patronus a su alrededor, transmitiendo los mensajes que debían haber llevado en alguna ocasión.

-Interesante- fue lo único que dijo Draco pero su mirada gritaba lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo. Había tanto silencio que lo único que podía oír Draco era su respiración y la de alguien más. Recordando que Potter estaba ahí volteó para ofrecerle una taza de café.

-Potter, ¿quieres...?

La mirada verde sobre él lo veía con adoración y asombro, y sorprendió a Draco. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras veía al otro a los ojos y éste se paraba cada vez más cerca de él.

-Potter, ¿ podrías...

-Me gustas- le interrumpió el otro- Me gustas bastante. No entiendo por qué me salvaste pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. No puedo dejar de pensar en tí. Me gustas y sé que estás saliendo con Boot, pero me gustaría que me consideraras como pareja. Que salieras conmigo.

No supo qué decir, pero si que enrojeció repentinamente.

-Potter, -reaccionó después de segundos-no somos amigos ¿Cómo puedes saber que te gusto?

-Lo sé, Malfoy-dijo sin retroceder.- Podemos ser amigos si es lo que necesitas- confesó mientras sonreía ante la falta del no rotundo-Puedo esperar y si decides que no quieres salir conmigo al final, siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Draco miró a la pantera como si ella pudiera darle la respuesta y asintió

-Amigos está bien.

 **.**

 **1**

 **Unas vacaciones diferentes**

 **.**

Ser novio de Theo no estaba mal. Sus padres se conocían y sabían que era de una buena familia. Era sangre pura y educado bajo los mismo estándares que Draco, lo que evitaba disputas de ideas acerca de la sangre muggle y los modales. Le había ayudado en un momento de debilidad y era un gran amigo. La relación entre ellos no cambio mucho a excepción de los besos que ocasionalmente Theo le robaba y abrazos que se extendían más de la cuenta, pero todo estaba bien. Se llevaba con sus amigos, sabía de su don, era aprobado por sus padres, podría decirse que era la pareja ideal.

Excepto que Draco no lograba suspirar al pensar en él. Los días pasaban tranquilamente y parecía perfectos. No lo amaba y ambos lo sabían, pero Theo tenía la esperanza de que lo haría y Draco quería creer que podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días el Malfoy empezó a pensar que algo no estaba bien. No había tenido visiones sobre el futuro de Theo y sin embargo había dejado de tener visiones con Potter desde el día que aceptó su propuesta. Al menos no recordaba haberlas tenido. Por un lado, esto preocupaba a Draco; aunque no lo admitiera no solo porque no podía saber si estaba bien, sino también porque Potter era una gran fuente de información. Y aunque no lo admitiera, le avergonzaba decir que le entristecía no saber dónde estaba.

Porque significaba indiferencia.

Ojala hubiera siguiendo siendo su enemigo, pensó con renuencia. Al menos los enemigos se atraen mutuamente para enfocar el odio hacia el otro. Pero ahora le era indiferente y Draco no sabía como reaccionar a ello. No conocía una vida sin Harry Potter en ella. Desde pequeño siempre quiso ser su amigo, conocerlo, ser su igual. Y cuando lo vio parado en la tienda de Madam Malkin y descubrió que él era su futuro mejor amigo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, porque su sueño se haría realidad, porque Harry Potter estaría siempre para él.

Tal vez no debí esperar tanto, pensó.

Sin embargo, no le fue tan mal. Cuando Potter rechazó su mano Blaise se la ofreció, abriendo un camino nuevo y mejor. Blaise era como él, como Theo, como Pansy. Potter difícilmente podría haberse adaptado a su mundo y Draco enloquecería si tuviese que entregar a su mejor amigo al Lord. Y Blaise era amable, simpático y atractivo. Era astuto e inteligente. No cabía duda que Blaise era el mejor amigo que podía tener una persona.

Y qué mejor persona para entregarle a tu mejor amiga que a tu mejor amigo.

Su mirada recorrió la cara del chico que dormía con la cabeza en su regazo. Estaban bajo un árbol en una de sus famosas citas. Draco no le veía nada de especial pero Theo parecía feliz y eso le importaba, porque Theo tenía razón. Ahora solo se tenían a ellos mismos y a sus amigos. Recostandose en el árbol, Draco dejó que su cabello fuera mecido por el viento y sonrió.

Se enamoraría, pensó. Era cuestión de tiempo.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

 **2**

 **.**

 **Su mejor amigo**

Sin embargo, aunque hacía feliz a Theo, Draco empezaba a sentirse incómodo de no poder corresponder con igual entrega, lo que le llevó a mentirle al ojiverde aparentando una reunión familiar a la que solo los Malfoy podían asistir, para poder estar a solas y llegar a una conclusión sobre su situación. Conclusión que lo llevó a invitar a otra persona a su mansión, a Blaise.

-Creí que las cosas serían diferentes- le confesó una tarde mientras jugaban ajedrez.

-¿Diferentes de qué modo?- preguntó el italiano mientras movía a la reina - ¿Del modo hufflepuff?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Es decir, él me quiere lo sé. Pero yo no logro sentir nada más que lo que sentía antes.

-Draco- exclamó Blaise, con su pieza al aire, mirándolo fijamente- No te gusta. No del modo que quieres lograr.

-Pero Theo…

-Theo está siendo egoísta y tú también -dijo con dureza-Forzarse a una relación cuando uno espera que el otro se enamore de él, y el otro espera enamorarse de alguien para olvidar a alguien más, no es la manera de tener una relación. Esperaba que se conocieran siendo amigos y quizá más adelante se atrajeran y fueran novios. No que se te declarara y le dijeras que sí para luego tratar de enamorarte.

Draco se sintió regañado e infló una mejilla.

-Muchas parejas...

-Inician así, sí- dijo Blaise rodando los ojos y desinflando la mejilla con un pequeño golpe- lo sé, especialmente en los sangre puras. Pero son sangre puras que van a casarse por contrato y deciden intentarlo por esa misma razón. Incluso si sus padres decidieran comprometerlos falta mucho Draco, estamos en quinto año. Tienes el tiempo para enamorarte poco a poco, no necesitas obligarte a hacerlo solo porque accediste a hacerlo oficial.

Draco movió su pieza, en cuanto el otro terminó su turno.

-Me quiere y ..

-Y Potter no. -Terminó Blaise, dándole en la llaga a Draco. El otro lo miró con odio-Sientes que estás recibiendo un cariño que deseas de otra persona y eso de cierto modo te satisface y te molesta. Pero nunca te diste la posibilidad de iniciar nada Draco, así como no te estás dando la posibilidad de escoger, porque crees que Theo está en una mala situación y eso podría derrumbarlo o alejarlo de ti.

-¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un error?- preguntó con miedo.

-Creo que tienes que regresar al inicio de tu problema y arreglarlo. Intentar algo con Potter u olvidarlo, pero si vas a estar con Theo debes dejar de desear estar con Potter. A la larga solo te harás daño y le harás daño a Theo.

Draco bajó la mirada.

-No quiero hacerle daño-susurró.

-Lo sé. Pero lo cierto es que a tí te gusta Potter y no Theo.

-No he tenido visiones con él de nuevo- susurró mirando al suelo- siempre he tenido visiones de donde está, del futuro. Lo veo vistiendo su túnica de auror, mirándome, hablándome. Y estoy vestido de inefable. No sé si somos pareja. A veces parece así. A veces no ¿Y si espero por ese futuro y nunca llega?¿Y si esto tiene que pasar? ¿Si es una forma de cambiar el futuro? No sé qué hacer, Blaise- le comentó en voz baja y triste- Estoy enloqueciendo.

El italiano le puso la mano en el hombro y suspiró.

-El problema contigo Draco es que conoces una parte del futuro y no sabes qué acción puede cambiarlo en tu favor o arruinarlo completamente. Miles de personas toman decisiones a diario que pueden influirte más adelante. Granger, la comadreja, el mismo Potter puede cambiar el futuro que tanto estás tratando de mantener ¿Entonces, qué importa en realidad lo que hagas o no?

Draco asintió cabizbajo.

-Lo sé. Es solo... Tú no sabes lo que se siente saber que la persona que tanto quieres sea tuya por momentos. Que te ame. Sentir todo lo que sucede en esas visiones. En el baile de navidad-comenzó- lo vi ofrecerme la mano. Bailamos, me sonreía. Le dije que lo extrañaba. Me contestó que él también. Y parecía que nos conocieramos desde siempre- añadió sonriendo suavemente- Quiero llegar a ese futuro desesperadamente. Lo siento. Lo necesito. Y me envidio a mí mismo por ser amado y es absurdo, porque el otro día, cuando mi padre dijo que podía cambiar de bando y vi como estaba llorando por ellos en el cementerio, no pude hacerlo. Tengo miedo de lo que puedo ver Blaise, porque el futuro hasta ahora solo me ha indicado que puedo estar con él o con mis padres. Y no quiero elegir entre ninguno de los dos... Los necesito a todos. A tí, a Pansy, a Theo, a mis padres... Y creí que podía alejarme, pero todo me lleva de nuevo a él.

-¿Eras feliz?- preguntó Blaise después de un instante de analizarlo un instante.

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando bailabas con él.

-No podía decir que existiera algo más...- confesó suavemente.

-Entonces creo que ese es el futuro que deberías buscar- comentó el moreno. -Es el futuro que yo buscaría.

-¿Y qué debo hacer con Theo?- preguntó.

-Sigue intentándolo- le respondió suspirando-Lo que deba ser, será; y si tu y Potter están destinados a estar juntos algún día no existirá nadie más que él.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de terminar su jugada.- Jaque mate.

.

 **3**

 **.**

 **Lucius**

Otra cosa que le molestaba a Draco era la seriedad con la que su padre lo veía últimamente. Era como si desde que se enteró de que le gustaba Potter hubiera cambiado algo importante, y Draco no sabía qué.

-¿Sucede algo padre? - preguntó finalmente un día.

-No, Draco, tan solo estoy pensando en algo- respondió, pero siguió, mirándolo fijamente, y el rubio se movió incómodamente.

-Ya veo- respondió y comió un poco más de postre para evitar verlo.

El silencio los invadió un rato mientras terminaban su té diario. Finalmente, al terminar el contenido de su taza, su padre asentó el recipiente y preguntó.

-Draco, ¿con qué sueñas usualmente?

Sin sospechar que durante días su padre había vigilado sus sueños, Draco simplemente contestó.

-No creo soñar nada, al menos no recuerdo soñar nada en particular ¿Por qué? ¿ha pasado algo importante? ¿grité? ¿Te he molestado de algún modo?

Su padre pareció intentar contestar pero la llegada de su madre interrumpió la plática y sonrió levemente, para tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Hola Cissy, ¿como te fue en tus compras?

-Me ha ido excelente, Violet -la madre de Pansy-, Pansy y yo hemos descubierto una nueva tienda. Es exquisita, Lucius. La siguiente vez los llevaré para que puedan comprarse algo.

Lucius sudó repentinamente ante el comentario, pero asintió sonriéndole a su esposa y ésta le besó la mejilla en respuesta. Draco por otro lado la miró con espanto sabiendo que ese día caminaría por horas enteras y se probaría cientos de túnicas. Pronto, hablaron de otros temas como la última moda de París, leyes nuevas o sucesos en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo a Draco no se le pasó la mirada de preocupación de su padre mientras miraba perdido su taza de té. Quizá estaba teniendo pesadillas y no se había dado cuenta, y estaba evitando dejar a su padre dormir.

Ignorando que todo su futuro con Harry, bueno y malo, estaba recorriendo sus sueños cada noche sin falta, vió a su padre tomar el té sin saber que Lucius había sentido junto a él, cada emoción.

 **4**

 **.**

 **Dementores**

Esto estaba mal, se dijo Draco mientras caminaba por Privet Drive. Se suponía que Blaise quería pasear por el mundo muggle, así que lo había citado en algún punto por ahí, pero no lo veía en ninguna parte. Hasta le había dado un mapa, pero el slytherin no le encontraba pies ni cabeza y había caminado sin rumbo fijo, intentando encontrar algún letrero que le dijera a dónde dirigirse.

No podía ver nada interesante cerca, tampoco.

¿En qué mente cabía que Draco pudiera sobrevivir en el mundo muggle completamente solo? ¿Y por qué en ese punto de toda Inglaterra? En eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto, el frío lo invadió y sintió un golpe de dolor. Conocía la sensación, vivió con ella durante todo un año escolar.

Había cerca un dementor.

Miró a los alrededores y sacó la poción de emergencia de sus ropas, colocándola en su muñeca, pero esta se empezó a volver roja con rapidez.

-¡Draco!- Pudo ver a Blaise llegando junto a él, y a la poción terminar su efecto. Lo último que vió antes de perder la consciencia fue al moreno atrapándolo. Cuando abrió los ojos su cabeza estaba en las piernas de Blaise tal como estuvo con Theo hace unas semanas. El pelinegro no estaba mirándolo pero acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y vuelve abrirlos, intentando despejarse.

-Blaise

La mirada del italiano se posó en él de inmediato y Draco pudo ver la preocupación y la culpa creciendo en él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó casi desesperado.

Draco asintió y se levantó cuidadosamente.

-Deberíamos volver a casa.-exclamó Zabini sacudiéndose el polvo.

-No, estoy bien- le restó importancia - Tú querías ver algo por aquí.

Blaise lo miró unos instantes, y negó con la cabeza antes de tomarlo del brazo. Draco sabía que estaba pálido y quizá su mirada estuviera desorientada un rato pero no quería arruinarle la aventura a Blaise, así que sonrió.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

-No, podemos venir otro día.

-Pero…

-No, Draco. Por un momento creí que te había perdido, y en mi mente solo podía preguntarme como iba vivir con ello, qué le iba a decir a tus padres, a Theo o a Pansy. Parecía seguro, pero me equivoqué. Volvamos a casa.

El otro suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero se dejó guiar, ignorando que faltaba unas casas más para llegar al objetivo de su amigo. Privet Drive 4. No sabía que Blaise quería hablar con Harry Potter sobre la verdad de la actitud de Draco, su don y de su futuro. Ignoraba que de haber llegado con Potter aunque éste no les hubiera creído al principio comprendería por qué estaba tan molesto con Malfoy por salir con Nott. Ignoraba que su futuro junto a Potter que tanto esperaba podría haberse cumplido con más rapidez.

-¿Qué pasó con el dementor?- preguntó.

Blaise guardó silencio, sin querer revelar que había visto el patronus del chico que Draco extrañaba, alejar al dementor.

 **5**

 **.**

 **Confianzas**

Potter había sido quien invocó el patronus que alejó al dementor que había herido a Draco y ahora tendría un juicio por usar magia sin permiso y ser visto por muggles, o al menos eso decía el profeta. Dejando el periódico a su lado, observó a Blaise hablar con Theo. Estaban sentados en el piso, jugando ajedrez, mientras Draco estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo hasta hace unos segundos. Al notar que lo veían, el italiano le sonrió inocentemente; y ante ese movimiento, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo. No había ninguna razón para pensar que la visita al mundo muggle fue planeada para estar por donde vivía Potter. Debió ser solo una casualidad, se dijo. Si había una persona en la que Draco confiaba en su totalidad era Blaise, y él no lo traicionaría de esa forma. Se convenció.

Aún así un sentimiento cálido se instaló en él al pensar que gracias al gryffindor seguía vivo.

Estaba jodido.

Bien. Eso fue todo, se dijo, tenía que suicidarse y acabar con su patética existencia, pensó y se tiró en la cama, tapándose el rostro.

-¿Y ahora por qué sufres?- se burló Blaise al mirar su patética posición en la cama y oír su lloriqueo.

-No estoy sufriendo-exclamó sentándose con las piernas dobladas e inflando las mejillas. -Es solo que...

Tres lechuzas interrumpieron su diatriba.

-Oh, mira, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts-exclamó Blaise, acariciando a la lechuza que le entregaba su carta. Theo recogió la suya tranquilamente y Draco invocó un poco de alimento para aves.

-Ten-le susurró suavemente al ave, y ante el alimento las otras dos cayeron sobre él para risa de sus amigos. Cuando volaron lejos de él, Draco abrió su lista de libros.

Pero, para su sorpresa, había algo más ahí.

-No puede ser-susurró y sus amigos de inmediato se pusieron de su lado para leer el contenido.

-¡Draco-exclamó Blaise con alegría,- eres prefecto de slytherin!

-Pero… pero-exclamó mirando a su novio- yo creí que Theo, él es mucho mejor en calificaciones.

-Pero te fue mejor que él en los exámenes. Y eres nuestro Príncipe.

Draco se sonrojó al recordar cómo había vencido al chico en notas cuando precisamente él le había ayudado a estudiar. El otro, al ver su expresión culpable, se alzó de hombros y le sonrió.

-Realmente no lo quería.

-No te ofendas, Theo, pero aunque lo hubieras obtenido, probablemente te lo hubieran retirado. Eres muy… pacífico. Los dejarías hacer lo que quisieran siempre que no te involucraran.

-Probablemente.

-¿Quién crees que es tu compañera?-preguntó Theo, acercándose demasiado a Draco.

-¿Daphne?-adivinó Zabini.

Las llamas flú de la habitación de Draco se encendieron.

Era Pansy.

-¡No lo vas a creer, Draco! ¡Me lo dió! El profesor Snape me dió el título de Prefecta.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Blaise asomándose a las llamas- ¿Cómo siquiera pensó que eras lo suficientemente inteligente?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-exclamó ella- ¡Obtuve buenas notas este año!

-Después de que nos torturaste por semanas tratando de enseñarte.

Viendo a sus amigos discutir, Draco miró a Theo, que se había quedado inusualmente callado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-¿Quién crees que serán prefectos en las demás casas?-casi susurró.

-Bueno, no sé en las demás casas, pero probablemente Granger será en gryffindor junto con Potter…-bajó la voz al notar al otro hacer una mueca involuntaria.- Hey-susurró tratando de animarlo- prometo mantenerme lo más alejado.

Theo a regañadientes sonrió y Draco tomó su mano.

Puedo hacerlo, se dijo. Si hace sentir mejor a Theo.

 **6**

 **.**

 **Luna Lovegood**

A diferencia de todos los años, Draco había llegado tarde a la estación, así que esta vez estaba recorriendo el tren buscando a sus amigos. No había tenido ninguna visión hasta el momento acerca del Lord y no sabía si era bueno, pero estaba agradecido de lo bien que parecía este año.

En eso estaba pensando cuando se topó con una chica de ravenclaw y tropezó con ella.

-Lo siento-exclamaron a la vez y Draco la admiró por segundos. Era rubia y tenía unos ojos azules claros. Algo en Draco admitió que era linda, contra su voluntad, de una manera distinta a Pansy. Mucho más tierna. Cuando ésta le sonrió, Draco le respondió la sonrisa, sin saber qué decir. Sabía de su mala fama, porque sin dudas había ayudado a crearla, así que el hecho de que una chica que no conozca le sonría sin ese aire de coqueteo fue toda una sorpresa.

-Hola Malfoy- le saludó amablemente la águila-Tus amigos están tres vagones más adelante. -Con una sonrisa ligera miró donde, debajo de su túnica, se encontraba su pulsera; la cual lucía una poción nueva. El slytherin siguió su mirada, preguntándose si ella sabía qué había abajo de la tela.- Llegará pronto- le dijo- Lo sé. Solo tienes que verle de nuevo.- Cruzó a su lado, y se fue dando saltitos. Draco abrió la boca ligeramente ante sus palabras, sorprendido de que una extraña supiera que era un vidente. Volteó para verla alejarse, y ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, para despedirse de él agitando su mano.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido y con lentitud se despidió de la misma forma. Recibió una gran sonrisa a cambio y, durante un instante, Draco sintió que había hecho algo bien. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió también.

Más tarde se enteró que la chica era Luna Lovegood.

Sangre pura.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Pansy con voz alta- ¡Ahí estás! ¡Vamos! Llegaremos tarde a la reunión de prefectos.

 **7**

 **.**

 **El prefecto de Gryffindor.**

Puedo mantenerme alejado de Potter. Se convenció Draco, mirando a su amiga caminar confiada a su lado. Resplandeciendo de portar su escudo de prefecta. Puedo, se dijo, y aún así su corazón latió nervioso cuando la puerta se abrió.

Solo que ahí no estaba Potter, sino Weasley.

-Que mier…-comenzó al ver el cabello rojo ahí.

-¿¡Malfoy!? ¿Cómo diablos fuiste escogido?

-¿Yo? Tú eres la cuestión aquí. Creí que escogerían a Potter.

Granger no pudo evitar su expresión de que también lo había pensado.

-¡Me escogieron a mí!-gritó Ron.

-Ya lo veo. Me pregunto por qué.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Silencio!-exclamó una chica de séptimo año de Ravenclaw.- No están dando un buen ejemplo, si no pueden controlarse uno de los dos se irá.

Ambos se callaron.

-Ahora iniciemos-rodó los ojos y Draco vio la insignia de Premio Anual en ella, mientras su compañero Premio Anual, un hufflepuff sonreía divertido. -No queremos estar todo el día aquí.

Al menos Theo no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pensó mirando de reojo a Weasley.

Qué lástima, de verdad le hubiera gustado haber visto a Potter. Pensó, aunque, mientras jugaba nervioso su mano, se dijo que era lo mejor. Si lo veía menos tal vez, esos sentimientos tontos se esfumarían tarde o temprano.

No creía que fuera posible si lo viera aún más de lo usual.

 **8**

 **.**

 **Thestrals**

Al salir del tren, Draco miró a los Thestrals frente a él durante minutos enteros. El año pasado, después de haber visto aquella visión donde vio morir al anciano los había notado, pero había decidido ignorarlos; pero este año se tomó el momento para contemplarlos. No eran tan espeluznantes como parecían, y casi nadie parecía poder verlos porque quienes lo hacían se mantenían callados y los ignoraban deliberadamente. Theo miró hacia donde Draco veía, pero no vio nada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, confirmando el pensamiento de Draco.

-No. Solo necesito pensar en algo. A solas, por favor- exclamó y el de ojos verdes asintió, tocando levemente su mano antes de irse. Cuando lo vió desaparecer de su vista, el rubio se acercó a ellos y sin temor, acarició la cabeza de uno de ellos, suspirando. El animal pareció agradecido por su toque y se dejó acariciar sin problemas, moviéndose suavemente.

Hizo un pequeño sonido satisfecho y Draco sonrió ligeramente divertido.

-A pesar de tu naturaleza, tú también anhelas cariño.- Le dijo.

Sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre él, volteó y miró a Potter y Lovegood mirándolo con atención. La chica sonrió suavemente y agitó nuevamente la mano; pero el moreno lo miró con una expresión indefinida. Ante la falta de movimiento, el pequeño caballo dejó salir una pequeña queja, y Draco volteó al ser que acariciaba su mano y le sostenía suavemente.

 _-¡Draco!-escuchó su nombre, y saludó a Luna._

 _-Hey- exclamó mientras caminaban por el bosque. Debían tener unos dos años más al menos porque se veían distintos- Me alegra que estés aquí. Este thestral te extrañaba- bromeó la rubia, señalando un Thestral mayor que al verlo se acercó alegremente a él._

 _-Creía que estabas con Potter y preferí no ocasionar problemas._

 _-Tú nunca serías un problema- rió la chica- problema es que un doxie devore una serpiente encantada por las hadas púrpuras bailarinas y lo vomite para que lo limpies._

 _Draco arrugó la nariz y rió._

 _-Que asco._

 _-Sí - afirmó la chica- es por eso que los doxies odian a las hadas púrpuras._

 _Sin saber si era verdad o mentira, Draco se acercó al animal y le acarició la cabeza._

 _-Me alegra que estés bien, Damian._

Draco soltó al animal y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Damian?- preguntó suavemente y escuchó un rechinido de aprobación. Le acarició por última vez antes de soltarlo, y empezar a seguir a los demás.

 **9**

 **.**

 **Dolores Umbrige**

Cuando Dumbledore anunció que tenían una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ciertamente a él no le sorprendió. En realidad, no creía que le sorprendiera a nadie. Así que siguió comiendo, mientras pensaba en dónde estaría Sirius, si debía hablarle a Lovegood a pesar que era amiga de Harry, si debería demostrar abiertamente que salía con Theo, o se preguntaba qué era lo que su padre no le decía.

Sin embargo, cuando el nombre de 'Dolores Umbridge' fue mencionado, el rubio alzó la vista al reconocer el apellido. Sabía que la mujer trabajaba directo para el ministro.

¿Por qué estaría aquí? se preguntó, pero no pudo pensarlo mucho, porque su padrino se acercó a él y a Pansy, y posó una mano sobre sus hombros, sobresaltando a ambos.

Pansy palideció.

-Juro que no hemos hecho nada-chilló y Draco miró con miedo a su padrino, asintiendo.

-Son tan dramáticos-suspiró el hombre-vengan conmigo.

Ellos miraron nerviosos a sus amigos y asintieron antes de seguirlo a sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco y Severus suspiró.

-Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con esa mujer, Umbridge. No estaré mucho tiempo por aquí, así que voy a pedirles que cuiden a sus compañeros, al igual que se lo pediré a todos los prefectos de Slytherin poco a poco.

-¿Dónde irás?-preguntó Pansy y el mayor negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo decirles, pero no confíen en ella. No importa que tan dulce parezca. No es de fiar.

Ambos asintieron.

-Cuidense mucho. Y protejan sus mentes sobre todo. Aún no creo que Albus haya olvidado lo de tu adivinación, Draco. Está distraído, pero puede intentar volver a leer tu mente en cualquier momento.

-Correcto. -Respondió él.

-Ahora, retírense; y si les preguntan, solo quería recordarles sus deberes.

-Entendido-respondieron al unísono.

Parecía que ambos tenían una misión, la cual se volvió una pesadilla. Umbridge no dejaba que usaran magia, volviendolas más teóricas que prácticas. Esto molestaba mucho a Draco, pero se cuidó de decirlo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se le fue entregando más poder por decreto del Ministerio y los alumnos mostraron cada vez más inconformidad.

Gracias, Potter. No pudo evitar pensar rodando los ojos.

Probablemente era su culpa. Siempre era su culpa.

-No podemos dejar que pase esto más tiempo- se quejó uno de séptimo.

-Es intolerable.

-Fastidiosa

-Una bruja

-Es una abusadora

-¡Me ha quitado 20 puntos por tropezarme!

Draco cuyo título de Príncipe de Slytherin lo volvió el líder, los escuchó con paciencia, preguntándose porque sus mayores dejaban que la mujer se saliera con la suya.

-Hablaré con ella- respondió finalmente un día que muchos de sus compañeros lo rodearon en la sala común -Si no funciona lo resolveremos por las malas. -prometió.

Los slytherins sonrieron fríamente.

 **10**

 **.**

 **Imperius**

Molestar a Potter y compañía era una cosa, pensó Draco, pero lo que la profesora proponía no solo afectaba a los gryffindors, sino a todas las casas. Cuando prometió que hablaría con la mujer, no creyó que ésta reconociera que estaba siendo muy dura con las serpientes y le confortaba y admiraba su valor al ser la única casa que se había atrevido a hablar con ella en lugar de hablar a sus espaldas.

Claro, pensó Draco. Claro.

Más cuando ella le comentó un plan que la haría más feliz y evitaría sus tantas reglas. Al menos para ellos.

-¿No concuerda conmigo, señor Malfoy?- rió altaneramente Umbridge y los prefectos de slytherin se miraron entre ellos antes de mirarla de vuelta.

-Esto afectaría también a slytherin- comentó Pansy suavemente.- Todos se pondrían en contra de la casa, ciertamente no es satisfactorio tomando en cuenta que slytherin ha sido la casa menos popular en los últimos años. desde que Potter entró a gryffindor.

-Le pregunté al señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson- respondió seriamente la mujer y ante su respuesta, Draco frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Y ella tiene todo el derecho de responder por mí si es lo que desea-respondió él. -Además tiene razón. Poner la casa de Slytherin a disposición de las otras como enemigo no es lo que le corresponde a usted. Y no permitiré que la casa de un noble sangre pura como Slytherin se disponga a obedecer sus órdenes como si fueran viles sirvientes.

-¡La Brigada Inquisitorial solo busca lo mejor para los alumnos!-respondió ofendida ella- No sirvientes.

-Lo mejor siempre que sigan sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Ser un mago no solo significa saber hechizos, sino realizarlos.

-¡Es peligroso!

-¡Se llama crecer!- gritó.

-Es una lástima- respondió ella viendolo decepcionada- creí que ustedes dos podrían verlo. Pero son iguales al señor Potter y compañía. Creí que siendo hijos de sus padres, orgullosos sangre puras, lo comprenderían, pero los jóvenes son tan ignorantes.

Pansy enrojeció.

-Sin embargo,-respondió harto y sin pensarlo realmente - si lo viéramos desde ese punto de vista, no tendríamos que comprenderla dado que usted no es más que una mestiza.

Ahora la enrojecida fue la profesora.

-Yo soy ...

-Una aparente sangre pura- respondió- pero yo sé la verdad, así que no venga a decirme que hacer ni por qué hacerlo. Si usted desea atacar de esa manera a los gryffindors hágalo usted, que tiene la jerarquía suficiente para castigarlos o atacarlos sin que ellos se lo devuelvan, pero ya le digo de una vez que no vamos a aceptar libremente ser parte de su grupo. Somos prefectos, y nuestro deber es dar el ejemplo.

-¿Libremente?-repitió ella. Ambos la miraron tratando de adivinar su siguiente movimiento pero ella parecía rendida. Aun así Draco y Pansy no se fiaron, después de todo era peligrosa y Severus les había dicho que no confiaran en ella- Pueden retirarse- exclamó- Lamento que no pensemos de la misma forma.

Ambos dieron la vuelta sabiendo que debían prepararse para el siguiente golpe pero no esperaron que llegara tan pronto. Un hechizo golpeó a Pansy por la espalda y lo siguiente que el rubio supo fue que estaba apuntando a Draco para lanzarle el mismo hechizo que acababa de lanzarle a su amiga.

-Imperius.

Dolores Umbridge se situó frente a ellos dos y sonrió.

-Parece que si jugaran a ser mis pequeños sirvientes después de todo, señor Malfoy.

Draco, contra su voluntad, asintió.

 **11**

 **.**

 **La Brigada**

-La Brigada Inquisitorial ... Un grupo selecto de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia, seleccionados por la profesora Umbridge- dijo, repitiendo las palabras que le fueron dichas hace unas horas sin que él lo supiera-Los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial tienen el poder de quitar puntos ... Por lo tanto, Granger, tomaré cinco por ti por hablar de forma grosera acerca de nuestra nueva directora ... Macmillan, cinco por contradecirme ... Cinco, porque no me gustas tú, Potter ... Weasley, la camisa está fuera del pantalón, así que tendré otros cinco ... Oh, sí, se me olvidaba, eres una sangre sucia, Granger, por lo tanto, diez puntos menos para ti ...

 **12**

 **.**

 **Rastreo**

Draco se sentía extraño. No recordaba que pasó en la oficina de Umbridge y no fue hasta que uno de primero se lo preguntó, que supo que había ido con Pansy a verla.

Cuando le preguntó, Pansy tampoco supo. No había nada extraño, más que la sensación de estar pendiente de Potter al máximo. Pansy, parecía distinta también, estaba tan al pendiente de los tres gryffindors que había estado ignorando a sus propios amigos.

No lo entendía, o si. Era como si su cuerpo lo hiciera por sí mismo. Pero había algo diferente entre él y Pansy. Era como si de la nada ella estuviera de acuerdo con las ideas de Umbridge hasta lavarle el cerebro a sus otros compañeros, cuando hace unos días ambos estaban de acuerdo en que estaba loca.

Theodore, por su parte, le había preguntado si había un problema entre ellos dos, y por eso Draco estaba tan distante. Draco habría contestado que no y se hubiera detenido a explicarle, pero Potter cruzó y él lo siguió instintivamente, ignorando al slytherin. Theo bajó la mirada, e intentó tomarle la mano, probablemente recordando la promesa de Draco a inicios del año, pero éste se soltó bruscamente y salió del comedor tras el gryffindor. Nada existía en el mundo excepto Potter, pero no de la forma que hacía unos meses. Ni siquiera le importaba que no lo mirara.

No se trataba de sus sentimientos.

Sino de su cuerpo.

 **13**

 **.**

 **Blaise**

Theo era tan insistente en querer pasar el tiempo con él, y hablar a solas, que estaba empezando a quebrarle los nervios a Draco. Quería hablar con Theo, pero no podía dejar de vigilar a Potter. Incluso cuando hablaba con Blaise, su mirada no se despegaba del niño que vivió. Blaise, notando la situación entre la pareja, intentó saber qué pasaba; pero él mismo estaba siendo ignorado por sus amigos y había pasado por la misma situación que Nott al ser dejado con la palabra en la boca en más de una ocasión.

Excepto que Blaise era más directo que Theo, por lo cual encerró a Draco en la torre de astronomía y lo obligó a responderle qué pasaba. Cuando Draco le contó que no podía dejar de seguir a Potter, Blaise rió.

-Eso no es nuevo- dijo con tono de burla pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Draco, borró su sonrisa.- ¿Todo esto es por Potter, de verdad?¿Has tenido otra visión y por eso estás evadiendo a Theo?

Draco negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

-No-respondió.

-¿ Y eso te está haciendo seguirlo desesperadamente?

Draco enrojeció

-¡Yo no estoy siguiendo a Potter desesperadamente!

-Esa no es la impresión que das amigo- respondió el italiano, compadeciéndose de él. -Lo entiendo de ti, pero Pansy está igual que tú con Weasley, y me consta que lo odia con su alma.

-Es algo que no puedo explicar-respondió.- Es como si escuchara la voz de alguien más en ocasiones. No quiero estar tras él todo el día, y no quiero ignorar a Theo, pero cuando aparece Potter en escena es como si mi mente quedara en blanco y no existiera nadie más que él. Necesito saber qué hace, dónde está, con quién. Estoy enloqueciendo. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer. Solo necesito estar detrás de él todo el tiempo. Oh, Merlín. Escuchame. Blaise tienes que ayudarme, siento que estoy hechizado.

-Algo así pasa con Pansy- analizó el de ojos azules- no deja de correr de un lado a otro.-Exclamó con molestia, y entre sus migrañas, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que quizá estaba celoso. Siempre se había preguntado cuándo empezarían ellos a enamorarse.- Sin embargo en ella es más fuerte. Quizá sea realmente eso lo que pase.

-¿Crees que fuimos hechizados? ¿Por quien? ¿Umbridge?

-Creo que no debemos confiar en ella. Hablaré con tu…

Draco miró al campo de quidditch, mientras asentía, pero vio a Potter hablando con Luna Lovegood, y se tensó de inmediato. Al ver su reacción, Blaise se asomó a la ventana, y cuando notó lo que miraba suspiró, sabiendo que lo había perdido.

-Déjame salir, Blaise- gruñó el rubio, y de mala gana su amigo asintió, viéndolo desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Padrino...- finalizó Blaise, pero estaba completamente solo.

 **14**

 **.**

 **Finite incantem**

-No encuentro al profesor Snape en ningún lado, pero creo que están bajo la maldición imperius- exclamó Blaise mientras leía sobre su cama. Draco que estaba agotado, se tiró sobre su cama y suspiró, ignorando a su amigo y cerrando los ojos. Potter y sus amigos eran demasiados escurridizos, y él nunca había sido dado a las actividades físicas. Estaba tan cansado que solo podía pensar en dormir.

-Imperius- repitió el italiano, al verlo empezar a dormir -Moody , o su impostor habló de eso el año pasado ¿cierto?

Draco dejó salir un sonido afirmativo.

-La Maldición Imperius es una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. Cuando el hechizo es exitoso, pone a la víctima completamente a merced del que invoque el hechizo, aunque una persona con una resistencia excepcional es capaz de resistirse a él. Creo que eso es lo que está pasando,-mencionó- te estás resistiendo y eso es lo que está haciendo que te den tantos dolores de cabeza. Pansy, por el contrario, no lo está haciendo lo que la convierte en la sirviente ideal, que no puede ver nada más que a Potter y compañía.

-¿Y es por eso que ya casi no la vemos, ni nos escucha? -susurró Draco, cada vez más dormido.

-Si

-¿Cómo podemos resolverlo? - preguntó durmiendo al fin.

Blaise cerró el libro y sacó su varita.

-Es fácil y lo recordarías si tu mente no estuviera siendo manipulada- mencionó Blaise alzando la varita hacia él.- Finite incantem.

 **15**

 **.**

 **Pansy**

-Eh Pansy- gritó Draco alejando momentáneamente la atención Pansy, de Potter hacia él. Estaban saliendo del gran Comedor y la morena ni siquiera ha comido bien para seguir al moreno, así que el rubio había dejado sus alimentos a medio comer en la mesa, y había salido corriendo tras ella, para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué quieres? -le respondió altaneramente ella, demostrando lo mal que estaba todo, pues usualmente era una dulzura con el Príncipe de su casa-¿no ves que estoy ocupada?

-Te compre algo- respondió, tratando de ocultar la molestia en su voz mientras se repetía que era la cara de sapo la que hablaba en ella- y me gustaría que lo probaras.

Ropa o joyas, Pansy nunca dudaría en correr tras ellas.

-Luego me lo das-contestó la otra, haciendo un gesto despectivo y marchándose.

Draco que no acostumbraba ser ignorado, esperó a que todos estuvieran lejos y rodó los ojos, mientras alzaba su varita contra ella.

-Incarcerus-exclamó, y para su satisfacción las cuerdas la envolvieron y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritó ella, cayendo al suelo y él se acercó y rió malvadamente.

-Cariño, -se burló- ¿de verdad me harás esperar para darte tu regalo?

-¡Suéltame, Draco!

 _-¡Suéltame, Draco!-gritó Harry retorciéndose en el suelo, tras ser amarrado. - ¡No quiero ir a ese baile! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Creí que eras una persona diferente! ¡Dijiste que me amabas!_

 _-Oh querido-rió Draco con malicia- ¿de verdad crees que puedes manipularme con tus palabras? Soy un Malfoy cariño, puedo ser una dulzura si quiero o una pesadilla. -Se agachó y tomó el rostro del héroe entre sus manos, haciendo que éste se quedara quieto.- Te amo y puedo ser lo que necesites cuando lo necesites-exclamó antes de besarlo, y cuando se separó le sonrió, admirando su expresión atontada._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Irás conmigo al baile de los Tres Magos-sonrió dulcemente- o me veré en la necesidad de invitar a Cho Chang._

 _-Sobre mi cadáver-gruñó Harry- Irás con ella el día que la convierta en una bufanda.- ¡Naranja!-exclamó sabiendo lo mucho que Draco lo odiaba- ¡con rojo!_

 _Draco rió divertido._

 _-¿Por qué Harry? Ella es tan linda y adorable. Lo sabes. Te enamoraste de ella en cuarto. Y baila tan bien..._

 _El moreno gruñó._

 _-Iré contigo-exclamó con fuerza- iré contigo. Deja de molestar_

 _El rubio rió._

 _-Sabía que estaríamos de acuerdo al final.  
_

-¡Draco! Suéltame-gritó Pansy y Draco reaccionó nuevamente. Sujetó la punta de una cuerda y le lanzó un silencius, empezando a caminar. Tenía la cara roja, así que miró al suelo todo el camino.

 **16**

 **.**

 **Finite**

-¿Un incarcerus? ¿No querías lanzarle un petrificus totalus?- exclamó indignado su amigo al ver a Pansy en ese estado. Draco, que había pasado a las cocinas con una Pansy siendo arrastrada por todo el pasillo, mordió el pedazo de pastel que Rude le había preparado especialmente para él, y asintió.

-Si, si que quería, pero sería algo cruel.

-Sería cruel- dijo el italiano imitando su voz- me alegra saber que un incarcerus no lo sea.

-Efectivamente- respondió Draco, ofreciéndole un pedazo de su postre y Blaise declinó el ofrecimiento- El petrificus hubiera arruinado su cabello, y ella jamás me hubiera perdonado que la vieran desarreglada. Por otro lado, fui muy cuidadoso al arrastrarla hacia aquí. A todo esto - dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Theo? No lo he visto últimamente.

Blaise suspiró y le lanzó un finite para ambos hechizos a su amiga, suspirando.

-Evadiendote supongo. ¿Lo buscarás?

El rubio asintió y caminó hacia la salida.

-Sí, iré en cuanto termine este pedazo de pastel- prometió mirando a Pansy caer agotada al suelo.-Merlín sabe, que estaba muriendo de inanición y no lo sabía. Además, no quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte.

Blaise miró a la morena y asintió en apoyo.

-Iré contigo a buscarlo-exclamó depositando a Pansy sobre su cama- no quiero estar aquí tampoco cuando recuerde que deje que estuviera en el suelo mientras comías un pastel.

 **17**

 **.**

 **Theo**

Tras fracasar por todo un mes en intentar hablar con él, Theo había empezado a ser quien evadía a Draco. Blaise había dicho que en algún momento de la semana se había topado con él y le había comentado lo de la maldición imperius, pero ni siquiera eso había hecho qué Nott cambiara su actitud evasiva con su novio.

Triste, Draco caminó hacia el lago, pensando en lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, cuando lo vió ahí.

-¡Theo!-exclamó con más alegría de la que quiso y el moreno volteó tranquilamente y le sonrió levemente.

-Hey.

-Oye, lamento mucho estas últimas semanas, sé que ya lo sabes, pero Umbridge…

-Draco, lo sé. No te culpo. Lo sé, Blaise habló conmigo el otro día. Yo solo… no quería acercarme a ti después de la forma en que rechazaste mi mano aquella vez. No sabía si volverías a rechazarme de tal forma y me dio un poco de miedo intentarlo.

-He estado intentando buscarte, quería disculparme. De verdad, Theo. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho por aquella vez. Jamás hubiera hecho eso por mi mismo.

-Pero aún así, Terminarás conmigo, ¿no?

Draco lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres un libro abierto, Draco- le dijo- me miras y te preguntas si lo mejor no sería terminar. Podemos terminar si eso elimina el estrés que tienes últimamente-respondió el otro tranquilamente separándose, con su rostro tan cerca que el rubio se puso nervioso e intentó retroceder. El slytherin pareció verlo, porque lo tomó de la cintura, impidiéndolo - Pero eso no significa que me rendiré.. Especialmente porque estuviste tras de mí todo este tiempo,-sin perseguir a Potter, quedó explícito- creo que eso significa algo- le dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Draco, contra todo pronóstico, enrojeció. Por primera vez en todo su noviazgo, enrojeció y bajó la mirada. Bueno, eso había sido, emocionante.

Y lo había hecho suspirar.

Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que de verdad había extrañado estar con él en las últimas semanas. O, era la primera vez, que estaba esperando ser besado por semanas.

 **18**

 **.**

 **Weasley es nuestro rey**

A pesar de que ya no eran novios Draco aún obtenía besos por parte de Theo, y después de aquel día en el lago, tenía que admitir que era más receptivo a ellos, por lo cual parecía que no habían terminado; sino que pausaron las citas.

Ante el hecho de no poder parar de pensar en ello, Draco decidió que era momento de obligarse a pensar en otras cosas, así que cuando la idea surgió en su cabeza, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. Pronto sería el partido de quidditch, y la tonadita y la letra habían sonado en su cabeza desde hace semanas.

En realidad, desde que escuchó que Weasley sería guardián de gryffindor.

-Weasley es nuestro Rey- dijo finalmente ante la sorpresa de todos los slytherins en el comedor, quienes al oirlo empezaron a dudar de las facultades mentales de su líder.

-Disculpa- dijo Pansy- Weasley es nuestro ¿qué?

-Nuestro rey- cantó triunfante, y empezó a tararear en voz baja

 _Weasley es nuestro rey,_

 _No puede bloquear una sola cosa,_

 _Es por eso que los Slytherins todos cantan:_

 _Weasley es nuestro Rey_

Las serpientes rieron.

-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntó Blaise y Draco rió entre dientes.

-No tengo ni idea. Solo tengo el inicio.

-¿Por qué no te ayudamos?-preguntó Pansy, y sacó una servilleta, ordenando a un elfo tinta y pluma. -¿Cómo dices que iba?

Draco repitió la idea.

Todos alrededor empezaron a dar ideas y compartir risitas mientras veían de reojo al gryffindor en la mesa de su casa. Orgulloso de su creación, alzó los ojos y miró a Theo verlo divertido. Como detrás de él estaba posicionado Potter en su mesa Draco también notó que él también lo estaba viendo. Bajó la mirada, nervioso y tímido. Estaba sonrojado, el problema fue que no sabía por cuál de los dos.

 **19**

 **.**

 **El partido**

Como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, por primera vez desde que inició el año, se sintió un alumno normal. Por supuesto, seguía cumpliendo sus funciones de prefecto, estudiado y ayudado a otros alumnos, entre ellos a Pansy, Greg y Vincent. También había tenido más juegos de quidditch con Blaise y se había tomado la costumbre, no intencional, de mirar a Theo leer. Por eso, aunque había perdido, Draco se había divertido bastante con las reacciones de Weasley hacia la canción; así que había valido la pena. No había esperado que pudieran coordinarse tan bien al cantar en grupo, así como tampoco se esperaba que al estar tarareando la canción después del partido, Theo le diera un beso en la frente, frente a todos los alumnos.

Eso, le apenaba más que cualquier otra cosa. No podía evitarlo. Hacía que todo fuera inocente, y romántico… y hacía que no pudiera manejar sus expresiones.

Sus compañeros de casa rieron y lo molestaron.

-Mira qué lindo- exclamó alguna chica de la casa verdiplata, y sonrojado, Draco se apartó de Theo de golpe, para diversión de sus amigos.

-¡Theo!-gritó avergonzado, mientras se tapaba la frente y lo miraba con timidez- Deja de hacer eso.

 _-Deja de hacer eso, Potter-gritó, mientras enrojecía y miraba a otro lado._

 _-¿Por qué?-rió el menor-tu frente es besable. Y te pones todo tímido, es divertido._

 _-No lo es._

 _-Claro que sí._

 _-Velo por este lado- exclamó el gryffindor con tono de sabiduría y Draco prestó atención a la tontería que diría, porque cuando de verdad era sabio no reía de aquella manera- Te besé la frente. Si no hubiera niños alrededor te juro que haría otra cosa._

 _-¡Potter!- gritó mirando a los alrededores y entonces Draco notó que estaban en el campo de quidditch, sí, pero los que los rodeaban eran niños pequeños y ellos lucían mayores._

Se quedó parado, congelado al notar que estaba viendo una escena en el futuro con Potter en el mismo lugar, con la misma acción que Theo acababa de hacer. Lo miró con culpa por primera vez en un largo tiempo y, sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia Potter, quien a lo lejos platicaba con Weasley.

Theo, al ver esa expresión que había creído perdida, eliminó su sonrisa y siguió su mirada. La cual se congeló al instante antes de volver a él.

-¿Tuviste una visión con él cierto?- susurró enojado, pero el rubio sabía intentaba ocultar su dolor y no exponerlo ante el resto de su casa.

-Theo…

-Siempre es así.-Exclamó elevando su voz- Una y otra, y otra vez. No importa cuanto trate, al final siempre es él- alzó la mano y tiró a empujarlo. Draco cerró los ojos y retrocedió sin intención de defenderse, pero cuando el golpe no llegó, abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a Blaise deteniendo el brazo de su amigo, ante el grito de Pansy.

-Theodore- exclamó Blaise con firmeza- Draco no te mintió, lo sabías desde el principio. Incluso Pansy lo sabía. Te lo advertí. Te dije que él no estaba listo.

-Eres un egoísta- respondió el slytherin ignorando al italiano-Solo piensas en tí.

El silencio recorrió a los cuatro y Draco bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Yo no quería esto -susurró ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros, quienes miraban la escena sorprendidos del cambio en el ambiente. Blaise sabía que su amigo hablaba desde el alma porque tenía esa misma mirada que tenía en la mansión aquel día. Él no quería tener visiones con Potter, enamorarse de un gryffindor que aún no existía y que no le correspondía. No quería sentirse dividido entre la vida que tenía y la que había empezado a amar. Entre sus amigos y sus padres. Draco no había deseado nada de esto.

Si hubiera sido por él, le hubiera correspondido a Theo.

Pero el hubiera difícilmente existía para un adivino, y Zabini empezaba a comprenderlo.

-Él no te ama- dijo cruelmente Nott, para sorpresa de Pansy y Blaise, quienes miraron a Draco jadear dolido.- Quizá nunca te ame. Después de todo nunca lo has oído o visto decirlo. ¿O si? Lo único que estás haciendo es sacrificando el amor de todas las personas hacia ti, hasta que nadie pueda amarte. Hasta que no te quede nadie. Entonces verás atrás y verás todo lo que perdiste intentando tenerlo a él.

Dando la vuelta, se alejó de todos, dejando a un Draco quieto en su lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, el slytherin bajó la mirada tratando de mantenerse firme, adoptando la máscara de indiferencia que le había enseñado su padre.

El silencio invadió el lugar.

Hasta que Potter lo rompió.

-Malfoy-exclamó fuertemente el gryffindor, acercándose junto a sus amigos.

-Draco- susurró Pansy bajito, tomando su mano.-Vámonos. No es el momento.

-No-respondió Draco. Theo tenía razón, era un egoísta. Solo pensaba en él. Solo pensaba en Potter. Si Potter estaba bien. Si Potter estaba vivo. Potter, Potter, Potter . Y ahora había perdido a Theo y si seguía así perdería a más personas. A Blaise, a Pansy, a sus padres...

Apretó sus puños.

Era tan idiota.

Elevó la mirada, pidiendo una señal de que no debía parar, que había algo ahí esperando darle esperanzas, pero solo había desagrado en los ojos verdes. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dolor se volvió un corazón roto.

Potter nunca le amaría…

Y eso era...

Tan doloroso.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-preguntó en un tono seco. No había odio ni enemistad. No había nada más que desconsuelo, pero el gryffindor no pareció notarlo.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, a él no le importaba Draco.

-Quería hacerte saber que incluso tu inútil cancioncita no podía hacernos perder. Eres tan egoísta que...

Egoísta...

¿No era eso lo que dijo Theo de él también?

Lo demás salió sin pensar. No escuchó el resto de los insultos, o la advertencia de sus amigos. Lovegood parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien con él.

Insultó a Molly y Arthur Weasley, y a la fallecida Lily Potter en la cara de Harry. Quería que le doliera, que se sintiera tan desdichado como él.

El corazón de un slytherin tenía un sentir puro.

Y el de Draco estaba lleno de dolor, odio y resentimiento.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba desquitando sus sentimiento con puños y hechizos. Al final le prohibieron jugar Quidditch, pero eso no le importaba. Se marchó. Miró el pensadero frente a él. Snape se lo había regalado sin preguntarle nada cuando le llamó para regañarlo por tal escena. Hasta ver la cara de Draco. Entonces, preocupado, le pidió que le dijera lo que pasaba.

Cuando después de casi una hora, su ahijado se mantuvo en silencio, Severus se agachó frente a él y le rogó que le dijera qué pasaba. Draco se quebró y confesó. Le contó todo, todo. Lo que sentía por Harry, por Theo, por todas las visiones que veía y por su familia. Le contó de Sirius, y el futuro de Pansy y Blaise, de lo mucho que los envidiaba a ellos, y a sus padres. No guardó nada, porque ya no podía ocultarlo más. Porque necesitaba sacarlo de su alma, para que al menos pudiera respirar.

-A veces, es mejor olvidar, Draco. -Susurró el hombre, con un suspiro- A veces la única manera de seguir adelante es deshacernos de nuestros deseos y sueños…para poder seguir adelante.

Draco, al oír esa frase, empezó a llorar.

-Padrino-lloriqueó él sin querer, ni poder controlarse cuando el otro lo abrazó. - ¿Cómo puedo vivir así? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan desdichado?

-Una vez me enamoré de una mujer- respondió Severus y le contó de Lily Potter, de James Potter y de cómo todo había terminado igual de mal para él. Comprendiendo que su padrino tenía razón en que no podría continuar así por más tiempo, uno a uno desapareció de él los recuerdos de sus visiones con Potter y los depositó ahí. También guardó los de Theo, no los necesitaba.

Luego, tomó un poco de la poción de la flor del olvido. La flor del olvido, No me olvides…

si tomaba la cantidad correcta olvidaría lo que le preocupaba en cuanto durmiera y algún día, si quería, podría recuperar esos sentimientos y recuerdos. Guardando el pensadero y el antídoto de la poción que acababa de tomar, Draco llamó a un elfo y le ordenó que trajera su capa. Fue a Gringotts a hurtadillas y les pidió a los duendes, poner sus memorias en su bóveda Black.

Quizá cuando despertara no se acordaría de la bóveda. No importaba, seguramente no volvería por ellos

Cuando regresó a su habitación se echó a dormir, sabiendo que al despertar todo estaría bien. Cuando despertó, Blaise lo miraba preocupado desde su propia cama y Pansy estaba a su lado.

-¿Draco, estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Te buscamos por todas partes, cariño-susurró Pansy- Sobre lo que pasó...

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió Draco confundido.

-Draco, estoy hablando de lo que pasó después del partido.

¿Después del partido? Había visitado los aposentos de su padrino.

-Fui a ver a Severus y luego me dió sueño y vine a dormir.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué hay de Theo?

-Tu pelea con Theodore-exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos slytherin.

-¿Nos peleamos? No lo recuerdo ¿por qué?

-Por Potter-añadió Pansy, no queriendo lastimarlo, pero Draco ni siquiera reaccionó. Pansy y Blaise miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué tiene Potter?

Zabini se puso de pie.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Snape- exclamó, y Draco intentó pararse también, pero ellos insistieron en que se quedara y esperara. Como no veía que pasara nada malos se quedó. Jugó con sus pies unos minutos, meciendolos al borde de la cama, pero finalmente se aburrió y salió a su Sala Común.

Astoria y Daphne estaban ahí, platicando.

-Hey- las saludó- ¿cómo están?

-¡Draco!-exclamaron ambas al unisono al verlo detrás de ellas -¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿porqué?-preguntó él y las hermanas se miraron entre ellas y luego negaron con la cabeza como si su razón de preguntar no fuera importante.

-No es nada-respondió Astoria- desapareciste un buen rato.

-Oh, bueno. Me quedé dormido y ahora estoy aburrido. ¿No quieren hacer algo juntos? Pansy y Blaise dijeron que irían con Snape y que no los siguiera así que estoy solo.

La rubia menor se iluminó.

-¿Cómo qué quieres hacer?

-No sé.

-¡Vayamos por unas tartas de fresas y comamoslas afuera!-exclamó Astoria y jaló la mano del rubio. Su hermana, al ver tal movimiento suspiró y negó tras ellos.

-De acuerdo-sonrió Draco- apuesto que un poco de chocolate no estaría mal tampoco.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, Draco- se deleitó la mayor de las Greengrass- el año pasado estabas saliendo solo todo el tiempo y te veías desanimado, y este año estás ocupado con tus deberes de prefecto. Te extrañabamos mucho.

El rubio sonrió agradecido.

-También las extrañé, chicas-exclamó recordando lo poco que había hablado con ellas últimamente.

 **20**

 **.**

 **Snape**

-Parece que siguió mi consejo-exclamó Snape, dejando lo que hacía para mirar a Blaise y a Pansy, quienes detrás de él le habían explicado lo extraño que estaba Draco.

-¿Le recomendaste que borrara su memoria?-reclamó el italiano y Severus alzó la ceja ante la altanería de su alumno y le pegó con un dedo en la frente.

-Bueno, parece que tomó más de lo que le recomendé pero no le hará daño. Sabe quienes son ustedes y sus padres. No borró su memoria, solo dejó de preocuparse al respecto y tiene recuerdos más vagos, o no los tiene, de lo que lo preocupaba innecesariamente. Solo mantiene hechos y datos importantes. Nada detallado.

-Pero eso-enrojeció el moreno- ¡No puede deshacerse de esos sentimientos! ¡Lo hacen ser él!

-Para mí, fue más como que lo rompieron.

Blaise retrocedió.

-Tiene que darnos la cura. No puede quedarse así, ¡tiene que saber lo que pasa con él, con Theo y con Potter!

-No-exclamó Pansy, hablando por primera vez desde que se reunieron.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Pansy de qué estás hablando? Esos sentimientos son preciados para Draco, los ha atesorado por casi dos años...

Ella rápidamente sintió las lágrimas invadirla.

-¡No!-exclamó con voz rota- Esos sentimientos solo lo hacían sufrir. No quiero verlo así. Nunca más. Cuando Theo le dijo que nadie lo amaría y luego Potter llegó… No puedo ver esa expresión en él de nuevo, lo creyó completamente. No puedo verlo así nunca más… Por favor… Si él está bien, ¿por qué no dejar que lo esté? Él nos miró Blaise, por primera vez desde que tuvo esa visión donde mataban a ese hombre nos miró, y fue como ver a mi amigo antes de que toda esta mierda empezara.

-¡Pero es falso!

-¡No es falso! Lo vivió, lo sabe, pero su corazón no está roto por ello.

Severus los miró fijamente. Blaise sostuvo su mirada.

-Draco solo olvidó lo que quería olvidar, Blaise.

Y él quería olvidar que había amado y llorado.

Que era infeliz.

-De acuerdo-aceptó de mala gana el italiano- Está bien. Pero si pasa algo malo porque no tiene sus memorias me encargaré de que se tome la poción, con o sin su apoyo-prometió.

Snape rodó los ojos y asintió.

Pansy abrazó a Blaise.

-Gracias-susurró y el moreno asintió, insatisfecho. Mientras extendía la mano para que su maestro le diera la cura.

 **21**

 **.**

 **La puerta**

Por décima vez, Draco vio la puerta frente a él y miró a la serpiente arrastrándose por el cuerpo de un hombre pelirrojo. Abriendo los ojos tomó notas y luego, como si estuviera satisfecho las leyó.

Había anotado una a una las escapatorias que Arthur Weasley podría usar.

Tranquilamente subió a la lechucería y la envió a casa para que pudieran usarla esa noche. Apenas la lechuza se fue, Draco supo que el plan no daría resultado, porque su visión involucró de repente a Potter y miró a Weasley vivo en San Mungo.

Chasqueó los labios, insatisfecho. Horas de vida perdidas sentado en un sofá y viendo la misma escena.

En fin, pensó volviendo a su casa principal. Siempre habría una próxima vez.

 **22**

 **.**

 **Oclumancia**

Potter estaba aprendiendo Oclumancia. Su padrino no le había dicho, pero Draco no era tan estúpido como parecían serlo los demás y sabía que no se reunían a tomar precisamente el té. Después de escuchar la historia de su padrino con la madre del héroe, no confiaba en que odiara realmente a Potter. Más bien parecía que iba a protegerlo a toda costa, así que una parte en él empezó a dudar que más escondía Severus, y si tuviera que escoger entre él y Draco a quién escogería.

Sintiendo una mirada sobre él, volteó y vio a Potter mirándolo.

No, veía a Nott.

¿Sería posible que Potter estuviera interesado en el ex de Draco? Se preguntó el rubio, mordiendo una manzana y durante el resto del día pensó en esa mirada. La analizó, la estudió y al cabo de unos días decidió que Nott no le servía de carnada y dejó de mirarlos a ambos.

 **23**

 **.**

 **Su ejército**

Draco se comportaba como siempre con Pansy y Blaise, aunque no entendía del todo su incomodidad cuando Potter o Nott estaban cerca. Sabía que salía con Theo, por supuesto. Y que habían terminado por causa de Potter, porque Draco no podía dejar de seguirlo y había desarrollado un sentimiento de _simpatía_ hacia él. Supuso que tomó la poción para evitar que ese sentimiento creciera y pudiera cumplir su misión. Había funcionado. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, porque sabía que pasó pero no lo sentía. Sentir lo llevó a su situación anterior y mira como acabó, era lo que se decía a sí mismo cada vez que se preguntaba qué tan correcto era lo que había hecho . Siguió cumpliendo con Pansy sus funciones de prefecto, y ambos acordaron que lo mejor para todos era seguir fingiendo que estaban hechizados.

A ninguno de los dos les molestaba. Después de todo, la venganza era un plato que se comía frío. Y a los slytherins les gustaba congelado.

Así pues, sonrió mientras Pansy daba un informe de todos los puntos que habían retirado a las otras casas, y bajó la mirada, intentando que no se viera la satisfacción en sus ojos.

-¿Qué puede decirme usted, señor Malfoy?- preguntó la mujer y Draco abrió la boca para platicarle acerca de cómo habían atrapado a unos hufflepuff en la torre de Astronomía la noche anterior cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Como si estuviera esperando a aquella persona, la bruja se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Marietta Edgecombe, frente a ella. Se veía nerviosa y cuando vió a los slytherins tras la profesora, pareció titubear y retroceder.

-Yo… - empezó mirando a la mujer- vengo a responder a la pregunta que me hizo el otro día- casi susurró, y los slytherins se miraron entre ellos, antes de ponerse de pie, dispuestos a salir de la habitación.

-Está bien-sonrió la mujer- mis adorados miembros de la Brigada pueden ayudarnos. Están aquí para ello,- alentó a la muchacha- puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Es un grupo llamado ED, -siguió la ravenclaw, y Draco la miró temblar mientras hablaba- es, Harry nos enseña hechizos, ya que usted no lo hace.

-Es en contra de las reglas formar un grupo así-exclamó con disgusto la mujer. -Todos ellos serán castigados severamente.

Marietta jadeó

-Todos menos tú, querida. Hiciste lo correcto en venir, me aseguraré que el Ministro y tu madre sepan de ello.-Exclamó con dulzura-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?-preguntó enseguida y cuando la águila terminó de describir la ubicación, Umbridge sonrió y la felicitó gratamente- Ve a tu casa y descansa, yo me encargaré del resto.

Apenas la muchacha asintió, se detuvo congelada y empezó a rascar su cara.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-se burló Pansy cuando la vió rascarse.

-Me pica.

-¿Qué?

-La cara. Me quema-casi gritó la águila y Draco se acercó a ella.

-Mierda.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-Perdóneme , Señorita Umbridge. Pero su cara está...

Pansy jadeó.

-¡Dice traidora! ¡Con granos!

-¿Cómo diablos...?

Draco invocó un espejo y le permitió verse.

-No, no...-exclamó la alumna, corriendo hacia afuera. Los slytherins se miraron con cautela, pero Umbridge fingió que nada pasaba y sacó su varita, y la apretó con fuerza.

-Señorita Parkinson, Señor Malfoy.

-¿Sí, señora?

-Vamos a cazar algunas ratas.

-En seguida-respondieron ellos y la siguieron hasta la habitación que Marietta había descrito. Al final del día, la profesora Umbridge sonrió desde el asiento del Director de Hogwarts y les sonrió satisfecha.

Ellos también lo hicieron, pero no por las mismas razones.

 **24**

 **.**

 **Sirius Black**

Como se suponía que Draco estaba bajo órdenes de Umbridge y no había nada peligroso acerca de su comportamiento, decidió que lo mejor era tomarse un tiempo para revisar sus pendientes. Lo primero que decidió que tenía que hacer, fue revisar su bóveda nueva. Al ser ahora el dueño de tal cámara y ser el último Malfoy, si moría todo se le quedaría a los duendes y él no deseaba eso. Sus padres tampoco necesitaban el dinero así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse; excepto que algo pasara y les decomisaran las bóvedas Malfoy. O les congelara su dinero el Ministerio.

Decidido a arreglar ese asunto lo más pronto posible, Draco revolvió su baúl, buscando el pergamino que Sirius le había dejado. Tomando un pergamino en blanco y una pluma con él, Draco se preparó para un día de cálculos matemáticos y decisiones.

Apenas abrió el pergamino de Gringotts, una visión lo invadió. El señor Oscuro estaba planeando atraer a Potter, usando a una persona cercana, mediante una visión falsa.

¿A quién? Era la pregunta. Las personas más cercanas a Potter eran la comadreja y Granger, pero ambos estaban seguros en el castillo. Una persona cercana a Potter, pensó, y como si de pronto todo encajara, su mirada se posó en el pergamino en su mano.

No, pensó. No Sirius.

Por favor, que no sea Sirius, rogó.

Su pensamiento no lo hacía sentir bien, porque implicaría que otra persona, como Lupin, o los padres de Weasley, estuvieran involucrados, pero aunque era egoísta, Draco tenía razones de peso para desear aquello. Corriendo, volvió a su baúl y sacó el espejo dual.

-Sirius. Sirius-repitió desesperado. La última vez que habían hablado fue en el lago el año pasado, y Draco no estaba seguro de que tan bueno o malo era llamarlo.

Es una emergencia, se dijo. Dijo que lo llamaras sí era una emergencia.

-Sirius-llamó una vez más, casi esperando que volviera a ser ignorado, cuando lo vió aparecer del otro lado. Aliviado, dejó salir una sonrisa.

-Hola-susurró y el mayor sonrió enormemente también.

-¡Draco! Hey, ¿llevas rato llamando?, perdón. Estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza, quiero ofrecerle a Harry venir a vivir conmigo.

-¿Tienes una casa siquiera?- preguntó sorprendido Draco, y su tío rodó los ojos.

-¿Por supuesto, crees que vivo bajo un puente, o qué?

-Bueno, si. Tengo que admitir que lo pensé.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-¿A qué debo tu llamada? Sobrino de mi alma-sonrió- ¿Me extrañabas? Sé que hace mucho que no hablábamos. El tío Sirius extrañó tus sarcásticos comentarios y adorables berrinches. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tus amigos están bien? ¿Tus padres?

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Quisieras que te extrañe. Todo está bien, y todos estamos bien.

-Me alegra oír eso. Son épocas muy peligrosas, y tú estás en la línea de fuego gracias a Lucius. Hey, ya que estás aquí y parece que ninguno de los dos está en peligro y tengamos que cortar la llamada rápidamente...

-La última vez tu cortaste.

-Tenía a alguien sobre mis pasos. Cómo sea. Quería saber si ves mejor a Harry.

-¿Ver mejor a Potter?

-Si, respecto al año pasado. Tú sabes con lo de Cedric y todo eso estuvo deprimido y …

-¿Estuvo deprimido?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Claro que estuvo deprimido, Draco. Y tuvo pesadillas. Dijiste que lo cuidarías.

-¿Dije eso?-preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Tus visiones están haciéndote daño en la memoria o algo así?

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que no, yo solo…

Oh.

-Bueno, tomé un poco de poción de la flor del olvido. Se supone que debía tomar unos tragos, pero el frasco estaba vacío cuando desperté.

-¿La flor del olvido? Sí, sí sé qué es-añadió viendo al rubio empezar a abrir la boca-Remus lo tomó una vez para olvidar que fue mordido por Greyback, pero fue peor. No podía entender nada, terminó tomando el antídoto. Gracias a Merlín es una poción que Slughorn sabía hacer ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-¿Por mis sentimientos hacia Potter?-preguntó ligeramente perdido, sin saber si había olvidado si le había comentado al hombre sus sentimientos , y lo había olvidado, o jamás le había hecho partícipe de ellos.

-¿Tus sentimientos por Harry?-preguntó el otro sorprendido-¿tú deseo de ser su amigo y pertenecer al bando de la luz?-preguntó inocentemente y Draco se atragantó al ver que había hablado de más. -¿Oh, estabas más moral de lo que debías de nuevo? Aún así, no debiste hacer eso Draco. Todos los que la toman olvidan cosas

-Ese es el punto de la poción

-Cosas importantes, Draco

-Solo he perdido emociones, me volví un poco más sereno que las últimas semanas

El rostro del padrino de Harry se puso serio.

-No solo olvidas sentimientos, Draco. Olvidas cosas también, cosas importantes. Cosas que están ligadas a otras y ahora crees que no tienen sentido ni importancia, pero la tienen, y la descubrieras más temprano que tarde ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, y cómo diablos la conseguiste? Es una poción muy avanzada.

-Mi padrino me la dio. También me dio el antídoto, si deseo recuperarlos.

-Snivellus, por supuesto. Metiéndose en lo que no le importa.

-Creo que se lo pedí.

-¿Crees?-casi gritó.

-Sshh no grites. Como sea, estoy preocupado por tí.

-¿Has visto algo?

-No, bueno, sí- aclaró contándole lo poco que había visto- pero no sé cuándo va a pasar. O si es una idea en proceso,

-El... ya sabes... lord ¿Había decidido a quién usaría?

-Hasta el momento usará una ilusión.

Sirius asintió.

-Pase lo que pase, Draco, no permitas que Harry salga del castillo, es el lugar más seguro para él. Yo estaré bien…

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. No creo que me pase nada. Casi nadie sabe que estoy vivo- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada, que Draco correspondió aliviado. Ignorante de que sería la última que Sirius le dedicara y la última que recordaría de él el resto de su vida.

-De acuerdo- dijo con renuencia Draco-Cuídate, por favor.

-¡Draco!-escuchó antes de que cerrara el espejo- Prométeme que cuidaras a Harry, sin importar qué pase. La Orden del Fénix tal vez sea de ayuda pero a veces pueden ser tan inútiles.

Draco dudó, pero la expresión de su tío, preocupada y rara en él, lo convenció y asintió.

-Lo haré-exclamó al instante pero un sentimiento de dejavú se instaló en él y se preguntó si no se había metido en problemas antes del mismo modo.

-Bien.

-¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?- no pudo evitar preguntar y de inmediato Sirius se tapó la boca, como si nunca debiera haber hablado.

-Eso no importa, tú cuidalo ¿Si?

-Ok

-Eres el mejor primo sobrino que alguien podría pedir- dijo suavemente y Draco deseó tenerlo cerca para abrazarlo.

-¿Primo sobrino?-rió libremente- Eres muy chistoso con tu vocabulario.

-Bueno, no sé como se diga, sangre pura snob- bromeó-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Draco. Ahora, por favor, ve y toma la poción para arreglar tu cerebro. En una guerra toda información es importante. Aún si es dolorosa.

Aún si te hace recordar Azkabán o a tus amigos muertos… pensó que era lo que Sirius quería decir.

-De acuerdo-exclamó no muy feliz de la perspectiva- Lo pensaré.

Sirius suspiró y luego sonrió cariñosamente.

-Cuidate, Draco. Te veré por ahí.

-Hasta luego, Sirius.

No adiós, hasta luego, se dijo más tranquilo. Cerró el espejo un poco más relajado y se acostó a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día. Sirius por otro lado, desde Grimmauld Place, observó al de cabellos rubios desaparecer y se preocupó. Por que los presentimientos de un vidente no solían equivocarse.

Miró su hogar y suspiró, antes de sonreír. Todo estaría bien, se dijo. Harry y él vivirían juntos aquí, recibirían a los Weasley en Navidad y tendrían muchos niños corriendo por ahí cuando Sirius pudiera adoptar alguno.

Todo estaría bien.

Tenía que confiar.

 **25**

 **.**

 **Pelea y huida**

Cuando Potter se levantó asustado en la clase de Historia, gritando por ayuda, y diciendo el nombre de Sirius, el corazón del rubio se aceleró con miedo pero intentó convencerse de que todo era una ilusión.

Una ilusión, se repitió y se quedó en su lugar, sabiendo que Sirius estaba bien y todo era una trampa para Potter.

 _Dijiste que lo cuidarías,_ escuchó la voz de Sirius en su cabeza.

 _En una guerra toda información es importante. Aún si es dolorosa._

Inseguro de sus acciones, se preguntó qué había olvidado exactamente.

Joder, exclamó poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo. Con duda, lo vio dirigirse con sus amigos al despacho de Umbridge, y los persiguió, listo para distraer a la mujer, si aparecía.

Va a usar, la Red Flú para asegurarse que está bien, pensó. Es más rápido que ir por mi espejo. Se tiró a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionizador y entró, ubicándose cerca para oír la plática. Cuando escuchó a Kreacher decir que Sirius no estaba, sintió el pánico invadirlo.

No... Sirius, no.

Quiso decirle a Potter la verdad, e intentó abrir la boca pero nada salió de ella. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo, a delatarse frente a él cuando Umbridge regresó.

¿Cómo había entrado?

Corrió en busca de Pansy y otros slytherins, pero ellos ya estaban actuando como la Brigada Inquisitorial. Bien, tenía que hacer que se quedaran, que no salieran del castillo.

Lo había prometido.

Y era importante, solo que no sabía por qué.

Llevaron hacia Umbridge a Potter y sus amigos, quienes de inmediato fueron interrogados acerca de con quién hablaba Potter. Nadie habló, incluso cuando la mujer los amenazó con la maldición Cruciatus.

Draco sujetó su varita, dispuesto a defender al moreno cuando Granger exclamó lo ilegal de su acto y cómo el Ministerio la castigaría. Se esforzó mucho para no rodar los ojos. La mujer utilizó el imperio con ellos y nadie lo notó. Un chico de 16 años no tenía palabra ante el ministerio y la burla que hicieron de Potter todo el año pasado debería decírselo a la castaña.

-"Ellos no se enteraron cuando yo mandé esos dos dementores a Little Whinging"- exclamó Umbridge y Draco observó la cara de dolor de Potter ante las palabras. -Alguien tenía que detener a Potter de estar diciendo que Voldemort había vuelto.

-Harry estaba hablando con Dumbledore acerca de un arma para combatir al Ministerio-exclamó de prisa Granger cuando vió a Umbridge apuntar hacia Harry su varita, después de preguntar nuevamente qué pasaba.

Umbridge, para sorpresa de Draco, fue tan idiota de creerles.

-Déjenos ir con usted-pidió seguido por otros slytherins, pero ella negó y se marchó con el trío dorado. Mirando a los tres gryffindors restantes, pensó en cómo liberarlos y llamar a Sirius, así que no notó cuando un hechizo le dio, y ellos escaparon de la oficina de la directora.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó. De todas maneras los iba a liberar. Despreocupandose por Potter, cuyos amigos ya debían estar con él, corrió en busca de su espejo en su baúl y trató de comunicarse desesperadamente con Sirius, pero éste no contestó.

-¿Dónde estás, Sirius?-exclamó cerrando los ojos y apretando fuertemente el espejo. Finalmente observó a Potter en el departamento de misterios, y casi gritó cuando vio a Sirius cayendo por el velo.

El espejo cayó de su mano y Draco cayó de rodillas.

Su tío estaba muerto.

Un sollozo se escapó sin querer, y como si fuera una señal empezó a llorar amargamente recordando lo muy animado que estaba el hombre la última vez que lo vio. Había limpiado su casa para vivir con Potter, fue el pensamiento que cruzaba una y otra vez por su cabeza. Había dicho hasta luego…

Abrazó sus rodillas y sollozó.

 _Prométeme que cuidarás a Harry._

Draco no sabía si podría hacerlo.

 **26**

 **.**

 **La profecía**

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en voz alta cuando Blaise entró a la habitación. Las lágrimas se habían secado hace tiempo, pero él seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Draco?-exclamó su amigo saltando asustado, sin notarlo, al principio; pero cuando lo vió sentado en el suelo se preocupó

-¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?-susurró sin contestar y Blaise de inmediato se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

-El tío Sirius está muerto-exclamó con voz llorosa, ignorando el ¿tío Sirius? de Blaise- está muerto y padre no ha enviado una carta para decir que está bien, así que no lo está. Y…- lloró- yo solo quiero saber por que veo esto, porque tenía que ser yo quién viera todo-sollozó.

Blaise lo miró sin saber qué decir.

-No lo sé- respondió. No sabía por qué Draco tenía el don de la adivinación o porque podía ver el futuro de Potter. No sabía si lo que veía se volvería realidad o había desaparecido con sus acciones. No sabía nada.- Solo sé que soy tu amigo- continuó, sentándose a su lado, a pesar de lo muy muggle que el acto le parecía- y estaré a tu lado. Tal como tu estuviste del mío. Así Potter nunca esté contigo, así Theo nunca vuelva a hablarte, así Pansy decida irse para siempre... Así tus padres sean encarcelados, o mueran... Tú me tendrás a mí. Estaré aquí, siempre que lo necesites Draco. Te lo prometo, todo estará bien.

Draco sintió las lágrimas caer de nuevo y dejó salir una mueca de sus labios. Lo abrazó rápidamente y ocultó su cara en el hombro del otro. Quería creer en él con toda su alma. Creer que no le pasaría nada. Que cumpliría su promesa.

Pero nadie sabe qué pasará mañana, pensó. Una cosa era lo que deseaban y otra lo que podían de verdad cumplir. Blaise podría prometer todo eso, pero quizá mañana estaría limpiando su casa, platicaría con Draco y unas horas después moriría...

Con ese pensamiento deprimente, se aferró a su amigo y asintió.

Y Blaise con mucha delicadeza, fingiría no haberlo visto derrumbado. Por que él era Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, y no se derrumbaba. Pero al fin y al cabo, Draco era humano y, contra su voluntad, Blaise tuvo que admitir que Draco había perdido su actitud infantil y toda la inocencia que antes poseía; y había descubierto lo cruel que el mundo era para todos.

-Tal vez, ves el futuro para que puedas sobrevivir a la guerra-susurró Blaise más tarde, acariciando su cabello y Draco miró frente a él, recordando las palabras de Sirius.

 _En una guerra toda información es importante. Aún si es dolorosa._

 **27**

 **.**

 **La segunda guerra**

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

Draco observó el Profeta por minutos. Por fin, y a regañadientes, aceptaban que Voldemort había vuelto, y la comunidad mágica estaba lista para aceptarlo. Algunos mortífagos habían sido descubiertos y encarcelados en Azkaban, incluyendo a su padre; así que Draco, ante su incapacidad legal. momentáneamente tenía el control sobre las propiedades y las cámaras de Gringotts.

Pidiendo permiso a su padrino, se encaminó a Gringotts y despacio, recorrió cada cámara, y sus registros. Cuando terminó de examinarlas se giró hacia el duende que le servía y respiró hondo.

-Quisiera ver mi Cámara Black-exclamó.

El camino fue silencioso y torturoso, pero Malfoy se sintió aliviado cuando se paró frente al pensadero, tomó el antídoto, y devolvió una a una sus memorias.

Sonrió tristemente cuando la última fue depositada en él.

La segunda guerra había comenzado, y Draco cumpliría su promesa. Protegería a su familia.

Protegería a sus amigos.

Protegería a Potter.

Tal como le había prometido a Sirius.

 **28**

 **.**

 **Harry**

Se suponía que Draco debía estar muy molesto con Harry Potter, porque gracias a su palabra su padre estaba encerrado en Azkabán. Y lo estaba, quería odiarlo, quería maldecirlo. Quería patearle el trasero y hacer que tragara babosas por el año entero.

Quería gritarle.

Quería llorar.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Porque al menos Lucius estaba vivo, pero Sirius, su tío Sirus había muerto y era lo único que le quedaba a Harry. Nostálgico, caminó al lugar donde siempre iba al encuentro con Sirius, o Theo , cuando él y Draco decidieron salir, junto al lago. Pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora y cómo debía actuar.

Theo ya no estaría ahí. Sirius tampoco.

Ninguno le aconsejaría. Ahora, solo era el lugar de Draco.

Fue un pensamiento triste, pero aún así siguió caminando al lugar con el fin de meter sus manos en el lago. Estaba emocionalmente desequilibrado así que su adivino estaba alterado. Draco solo necesitaba paz.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó notó que había alguien más ahí. Era Potter.

Y estaba llorando.

Inseguro, se acercó a él y se detuvo a unos pasos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- exclamó el gryffindor sin mirarlo, y Draco no pudo evitar cuestionarse cómo podían saber cuando el otro estaba cerca. Tenía la cara escondida entre las piernas y sus brazos, lo que ocasionaba que casi no se escuchara su voz.

Inseguro, Draco miró sus ropas muggles, y luego al cielo. Estaba nublado, y pronto llovería. Si seguía ahí tendría un resfriado.

La lluvia, al parecer, solía ser un punto frecuente en la vida de Draco, pensó. Estaba lloviendo cuando Theodore…miró a otro lado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó y algo en esa pregunta encendió la ira de Harry.

-¿Realmente te importa o solo quieres burlarte? El niño que vivió, el huérfano sin padres se quedó solo de nuevo ¿Por qué no dices lo que quieres decir y me dejas solo?-gruñó.

-Era una gran persona- respondió él en cambio, sentándose junto a él. Harry lo miró con ojos enfadados.

-¡Ni siquiera lo conocías!

-En eso te equivocas- susurró el rubio, sentándose sin pedir permiso y sintiendo sus ojos empezar a nublarse- lo conocí aquí. En nuestro tercer grado, es mi...era el primo de mi madre.

El gryffindor lo miró fijamente.

-Me caía bien, pláticabamos mucho. -Exclamó empezando a bajar la voz y sus ojos se humedecieron. Potter no dijo nada pero su silencio hizo sentir peor a Draco. Él estaba limpiando.. recordó de nuevo. Para vivir con Harry- Lo siento- susurró.- Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que me odiabas por lo de tu padre-exclamó indiferentemente el moreno, pero más que frialdad era como si estuviera cansado de llorar.-Él no se lo merecía, quiso salvarme, y yo estúpidamente fui a la trampa de Voldemort.

Draco apretó los labios.

Quise impedirlo, quiso gritar, pero aparentemente no podía hacer nada bien.

-Mi padre sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano-confesó. -Su arresto. Él cree en tí. Tiene la esperanza de que ganes y construyas un mundo mejor.

-Eso no es…

-Sin embargo- continuó interrumpiendo al otro- Nuestras cabezas están apuntadas por una varita. Tu no lo entenderías. Solo nos tenemos a nosotros…

-Yo solo tenía a Sirius- le reclamó.

-Entonces debiste ser más cuidadoso-no pudo dejar salir con resentimiento.

Potter quería pelear, y Draco también, porque una parte, una pequeña parte culpaba a Potter tanto como se culpaba a sí mismo por lo que le pasó al primo de su madre. Aún así, dejó que lo mire con odio, que lo arrincone contra un árbol, que le de un puñetazo. Lo dejó desahogarse. Pero finalmente, cuando se descuidó, el slytherin lo abrazó contra su voluntad; y aunque al principio se resistió, finalmente se quedó quieto y lloró.

Draco, sin pensarlo mucho, lo apretó con más fuerza.

-No es justo-sollozó Harry.- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?

El rubio bajó la cabeza.

-No es justo-estuvo de acuerdo, y recordando las palabras de Blaise continuó- No es justo, pero quizá es necesario para ganar la guerra. Pero no estás solo. Tienes a tus amigos. Me tienes a mí- dijo bajito- puede parecer que soy el malo pero estaré de tu lado. Tal como él lo estuvo para ti. Así pierdas a más personas, mientras yo esté vivo, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte. Me tendrás a mi. Te lo prometo- exclamó- esto terminará. Serás mayor, te casarás, tendrás hijos…

Incluso si no es conmigo, pensó.

-...serás auror, o profesor, o lo que quieras. Esto terminará.

Como si el pensamiento lo consolara, Harry se acercó aún más a su abrazo. Todos le decían lo mucho que sentían que Sirius hubiera muerto, que haya perdido a su padrino. Pero ninguno sabía en realidad lo que se sentía. Sin embargo, por alguna razón las lágrimas qué el chico a su lado trataba de ocultar le decían que por alguna extraña razón él sí lo hacía. Que sí comprendía.

Que sí extrañaba a Sirius.

 _-Lo siento- dijo Harry abrazándolo por la espalda. Draco había llegado a casa luego de un día pesado y aún tenía la túnica de inefable puesta. Miró a su alrededor preguntándose qué le pasaba al otro cuando lo comprendió._

 _Harry había visto el pensadero._

 _-¿Qué sientes, Harry?- le preguntó suavemente._

 _-Lamento no haber estado para tí, cuando yo siempre te tuve a tí._

 _Draco miró el pensadero, recordando su historia con él. Cuando tenía 16 depositó en él todas las memorias sobre Harry, y algunas sobre Theo. Cuando cumplió los 17 lo hizo nuevamente y se lanzó un obliviate antes de recibir la marca oscura, por lo que olvidó completamente que existía. No fue hasta después de la guerra que lo descubrió y sacó una de las memorias, que decidió guardarlas para siempre. Y ahora Harry parecía haberlo encontrado._

 _Dejó que Harry lo abrace._

 _-¿Cuántas has visto?_

 _-Una. La de Sirius..._

 _Draco miró las memorias flotando en el pensadero y tomó la mano de Harry para regresarlo a éste._

 _-Te mostraré algunas memorias. La mayoría son momentos que ya han pasado pero yo sabía que pasarían en algún momento, tu sabes-sonrió. -Tengo que admitir, que no creí que muchas sucedieran._

 _Harry asintió despacio._

 _-Lamento lo de tu padre, de haber sabido..._

 _-Papá está bien, lo sabes. Tú ayudaste a que la condena fuera menor, y de haber sabido no hubieras podido hacer nada. Estaba escrito, Harry. Creeme, pudo ser peor._

 _-Eso no es cierto. Podría haberte ayudado. Pedirle a Dumbledore que los protegiera, guardarlos en un fidelio, podría haber hecho tantas cosas..._

 _Draco negó con la cabeza y se sacó la túnica._

 _-Pudiste haberlo hecho- afirmó- pero vi ese futuro. Mis padres habrían muerto, así que no te dejé_

 _Harry bajó la mirada, probablemente pensando que podría haber hecho más, pero sin querer discutir con el rubio._

 _-¿Por qué me obliviaste?_

 _Draco sonrió levemente, antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo._

 _-Oh, bueno. Hay cosas que aún no debías saber._

.

Mirando el cabello oscuro, del chico apoyado en su hombro, Draco sonrió dolorosamente al notar que todo ese tiempo, ese futuro con Harry había existido. Había estado ahí, esperando, y él no lo había visto.

Le acarició el cabello, con ternura y suspiró cuando sintió a Potter dormirse.

-Has estado despierto todo este tiempo ¿cierto?- susurró y permaneció en su posición hasta que sintió que el chico despertaba. Estaba empezando a dormitar el mismo cuando el gryffindor se separó de él y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Realmente esperabas a alguien más?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Creí que estaba…

-Está bien, sé que probablemente necesitabas dormir.

Harry se alejó un poco más y luego como si no supiera cómo mirarlo ahora enfocó sus ojos en él dudando.

-Malfoy, sobre lo que dijiste…

-Te quiero-interrumpió el slytherin.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas- aclaró, sintiéndose bien de poder decirlo, por fin, en voz alta.

Potter abrió la boca en una forma poco elegante, antes de mirarlo entre sonrojado y shockeado. Divertido de su reacción, el rubio no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Es una broma?

Draco negó.

-No, yo solo.-Exclamó buscando su varita disimuladamente.- Es solo, me hubiera gustado una reacción diferente.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar? - ironizó el héroe, y Draco negó suavemente, viendo al suelo.

-Fue perfecto-susurró antes de alzar la varita contra él- Obliviate.

Los ojos verdes se desenfocaron por un momento y Draco aprovechó para desmayarlo. Lo acomodó bajo el árbol y cuidó de él hasta que sus amigos se acercaron, buscándolo. Entonces, a modo de despedida, le dió un beso en la frente y sonrió dulcemente.

-También eres muy besable-susurró.-Y si tus amigos no estuvieran te juro que haría otra cosa.

Se paró y sacudió su túnica. Algún día, se prometió alejándose. Algún día Potter sabría la verdad y Draco tendría su final feliz. Mientras tanto, podía esperar porque ahora sabía que algún día nada existiría, excepto ambos.

 **29**

 **.**

 **Fin de año**

Pese a haber sido transformados junto con Crabbe y Goyle en babosas por buscar problemas, Draco no estaba enojado. Blaise y Pansy los habían devuelto a la normalidad rápidamente y ahora iban de regreso a casa. La sonrisa se le borró momentáneamente al recordar que su padre no estaría en casa, pero le aliviaba saber que el obliviate en Potter había funcionado bien y Granger no estaba tras su cabeza.

En la estación de tren, su madre estaba esperando por él. Se veía impecable, pero debajo del glamour debía estar cansada y ojerosa. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó elegantemente, antes de que ambos se dirijan a su mansión. A modo de despedida, agitó su mano hacia Blaise y Pansy, quienes sonrieron a la vez. Cuando Theodore, sin embargo, cruzó a su lado ignorándolo y su madre lo miró con duda en su expresión, Draco respondió a la pregunta silenciosa.

-Hemos terminado.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Lo está- respondió sin querer preocuparla de más y miró de reojo a Harry marcharse. Lo siguió con la mirada y se detuvo por unos instantes, y luego, sintiendo que alguien lo veía, miró a Blaise, quien sonreía burlonamente. El Malfoy se sonrojó, sabiendo que Blaise sabía que le robo un beso a Potter, por lo que le sacó la lengua al ofendido italiano antes de mirar al frente.

Al fin, estaría en casa.

 **Extras**

 **.**

 **Godric Hollow**

 **Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter**

 **27 años**

.

Cuando Harry entró por la chimenea, la primera cosa a la que sus ojos se dirigieron fue hacia Draco, dormido en el sofá. Estaba sosteniendo su estómago, donde, la semana pasada, habían descubierto que pronto tendrían un futuro Scorpius o una futura Lily. Su mano reposaba de forma cariñosa y protectora, y en ella estaba, como desde que lo colocó, el anillo dorado y resplandeciente que ambos llevan orgullosamente. Sonriendo, dejó su sombrero de viaje y caminó hacia él tratando de no hacer ruido.

Se suponía que su misión duraría una semana pero se había alargado a un mes, así que no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada absorbiendo todo lo que podía de él para saciar la ansiedad que llevaba al estar lejos por tanto tiempo.

Su mirada se detuvo en la cara del rubio, donde las ojeras de Draco le gritaron que había pasado un mes difícil con las naúseas y los antojos. Ron y Blaise debían haber estado al pendiente de él, pero Harry sabía que no era lo mismo. Lo que más lamentó fue que ambos hayan discutido en día anterior al viaje del pelinegro. Era cierto que se despidieron como siempre, pero Harry estaba seguro que Draco se sintió dolido de que se marchara cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera. A su lado, había una porción de leche tibia y galletas, lo que significaba que había estado esperándolo. Seguramente Rude, la elfa favorita de Draco, se lo había traído por si le daba hambre.

Harry sabía que el rubio tiene razón. El trabajo de ambos era demasiado peligroso y demandante, especialmente el de Harry, para tener un bebé. Se sintió culpable de hacer sentir mal a su rubio esposo, porque sabía que no era egoísmo lo que movía su petición.

Draco se había esforzado bastante para que a pesar de su pasado lo aceptaran como inefable. Amaba su trabajo y disfrutaba de utilizar toda su mente para resolver casos. Y sin embargo, estaba pensando en renunciar para volverse profesor de pociones porque quería cuidar al bebé y estar siempre disponible para hacerlo. Estar vivo para cuidarlo.

Miró su propio anillo. Draco no lo sabía, pero hubo un momento en el que Harry estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un ex-mortífago resentido. Lo último que pensó era que no vería a su hijo crecer ni volvería a abrazar a Draco. No volvería a verlo reir. Sintiendo toda la emoción del momento se quitó la túnica de auror y se acercó para abrazarlo y llevarlo a su cama. Automáticamente, Draco se acomodó contra él, así que Harry le dió un beso en la boca. Es suave, dulce como el primer beso que le dio. Poco a poco Draco, empezó a despertar, y lo devolvió, y pronto estaban besándose con la esperanza de desahogar ese mes entero que no pudieron hacerlo. Que no se tuvieron el uno al otro.

Sus manos invadieron con rapidez debajo de la camisa del rubio y tocó todo lo que podía. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Draco y buscó separarse para tomar aire. Estaban sonrojados, pero eso no evitó que se vean a los ojos.

-Te extrañe- soltó Harry sin pensarlo y Draco sonrió enternecido y se abrazó a él, feliz de tenerlo por fin en casa. A su lado. Parecía estar realmente soñoliento, porque volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se apegaba más al moreno. Harry lo cargó cuidadosamente y lo llevó a la habitación, donde lo acostó en la cama y lo tapó despacio.

Cuando iba a apagar la lámpara, notó que había una carta sobre la mesa. McGonagall había aceptado la solicitud de Draco de ser el profesor de pociones. Sonrió sintiéndose feliz por él, y escribió una carta con la intención de enviarla a primera hora, solicitando ser el profesor de DCAO para estar junto al rubio. Después de un baño, se acostó junto a Draco y cuando éste se acurrucó junto a él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo-susurró.

-Yo también te amo- respondió el slytherin, soñoliento. Harry abrazó su estómago con delicadeza- Mañana Hermione me dirá si es niño o niña. Quería que lo vieras.

-Gracias por esperarme, -susurró-¿Sabes? El otro día recordé algo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué?

-Cuando tenía 5 años, me encontré con un niño rubio que me dijo que me toparía a otro en la tienda de ropas-empezó, recordando al pequeño de ojos grises que le había sonreído cuando le tomó la mano-También me dijo que tenía dos opciones y que mi futuro dependería de ellas. Si aceptaba ser su amigo sería mi mejor amigo por siempre. Pero si decidía rechazarlo él se convertiría en la persona que más me amaría en el mundo. Así otras personas me amaran. Así otras personas me enamoraran a mí. Esa persona estaría para mí por siempre y él sería la persona que me haría más feliz y me daría todo lo que yo buscaba.

-¿En serio?¿Quién fue?- preguntó interesado - ¿Lo conozco? ¿Debería preocuparme?

-Nunca debes preocuparte-respondió besando su frente- especialmente porque ese niño eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú

-No lo recuerdo..

-Lo sé-rió. -Me dijiste que no lo harías…

-¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Parecía importante que no lo supieras

-¿Es por eso que rechazaste mi mano?

-Quizá...

El silencio permaneció un rato y Harry creyó que el rubio se durmió hasta que escuchó su voz de nuevo

-Soy un idiota- dijo finalmente.

Harry rio.

-¿Y eso?

-Yo mismo te alejé de mí ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-Me dice que eres la persona que más me ama en el mundo. La persona que necesito. La que siempre amaré y la que me da todo lo que quiero y más.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras sonreía suavemente.

-Tonto

-Me dice que eres la amistad, el amor y la familia en una sola persona. Me dice que me diste esperanza de ser amado cuando nadie lo hacía y que a pesar que por momentos dudé, tenías razón. Yo te amo más que a nada y nadie en el mundo podría hacerme más feliz.

La respiración del rubio se volvió suave y calmada mientras lo escuchaba. No siempre se decían palabras así pero disfrutaba cuando eso ocurría.

Porque Draco era lo único que necesitaba.

-Tú fuiste lo que esperé toda mi vida.


End file.
